el tiempo es relativo
by weasleyisa
Summary: Este fic lo hice hace mucho, antes de el libro 7, asi que tuve que modificar varias cosas  Rose necesitara la ayuda de su tio Harry
1. Chapter 1:  Todo por tu culpa

Era una fresca noche cuando un joven adulto de cabello negro, unos ojos verde brillante y una inusual cicatriz en la frente se dirigía a una cena para celebrar que ya hacia un 2 años de la caída de Voldemort, a el no le agradaba mucho celebrar ese día, también era significado de mucho dolor, también había perdido amigos invaluables, Tonks, Remus , Fred y demás rostros ´pasaron por su cabeza ,por su distracción no noto que ya estaba en la puerta de la madriguera una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro .Toco la puerta de la madriguera y lo recibió una señora gordita y con unos ojos muy amables .

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Como estas?-La Sra. Weasley no le dio tiempo de contestar- ¡Mhm!-hizo una mueca- muy flaco seguro no has estado comiendo bien –Lo apuro a entrar y Harry casi tropieza - ¡Cierto! –Apunto fuerte y Harry solo sonrió- Lo sabia tu y Ronald de segurito y comen pura cochinadas y no se alimentan bien.

-Hola Sra .Weasley -dijo Harry sonriendo-¿ como ha estado?.

-Como lo vas a saber si ni siquiera nos mandas de vez en vez una carta -dicho esto hizo un ademan y un gesto dramático.

-Si, y lo siento Sra. es que hay mucho que hacer y en la academia de aurores nos ponen muchas practicas y …-empezó explicando.

- Olvídalo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa la señora pelirroja- Pasa …Anda…Anda-Molly Weasley lo miro con cariño , para ella era como su propio hijo después de tantos años.

Harry paso y saludo a todos los Weasley a la madre de Tonks y fue sonriendo hacia a Teddy que lo cargo en el aire el niñito de casi ya 3 años tenia en ese momento el cabello azul sonrio y se carcajeo ante las cosquillas que le empezó a hacer su padrino, y aun con el niño en sus brazos saludo a Hagrid, Mcgonagal, etc.. pero con mucho afecto a una pelirroja. que jugaba con una niñita rubia de 2 años, Harry aun tenia a Ted y lo bajo este enseguida se fue a jugar con Victoire que salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre, Bill rio y la cargo mientras Fleur , sonrio y cargo a Ted.

-Hola Gin- dijo Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios a lo que ella respondió feliz .

-Ejem dijo George - disculpen pero hay gente decente en esta casa.

-¡George! Puedes voltearte -dijo Ginny Weasley irritada.

George le sonrió a Harry , este le devolvió el saludo y pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza , al parecer jamás podrá superar por completo la muerte de Fred, pero sabia que por el seguía siendo el mismo bromista de siempre.

-¿No ha llegado Ron?- pregunto Harry

- Me preocupa algo dijo George

-¿Que?-pregunto Hagrid que tenia en la mano una bebida. Y estaba algo rojo de los ojos.

-Bueno, que Harry pregunta mucho por Ron, van juntos a la academia de aurores,, viven juntos. Ginny –La pelirroja volteo-no te vaya a salir rarito.-Harry le miro con ironía.  
-George- dijo el Sr. Weasley deja a tu hermana en paz

Asi se la pasaron hablando alegremente cuando ya casi cuando se iban a sentar llego una muchacha de cabello alborotado y ojos castaños vestida con unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga azul .

-Hermione -dijo Harry y fue a abrazar a su amiga-como va todo con los estudios y tus practicas en el departamento de regulación Magica.

-De fastidio hoy vengo a disfrutar -dijo alegremente – Es difícil querer cambiar la ley contra las criaturas mágicas, es solo que hay cosas tan injustas.-exclamo molesta.

-Vamos lo lograras como siempre-dijo Harry quien abrazaba a Ginny esta sonrió de acuerdo.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó cuando unos 15 minutos después llego Ron el chico se había puesto muy guapo con un gran cuerpo atlético, sus ojo azules brillaban con gran intensidad su cabello rojo ligeramente despeinado vestía jeans y una camisa roja, al llegar nada mas vio a Hermione caminando a paso apresurado para besarla en los labios sin pudor , la joven se ruborizo y se pudo lee que en sus labios lo regañaba , aun sentía algo de pena con sus padres. George lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Se que tienes cosas que hacer en la academia-George le miro molesto-Pero te necesito en la tienda mas temprano-

-Déjame George-dijo Ron aun agarrando a Hermione de el hombro-Hola Familia-dijo después de zafarse de su hermano

-Llegas tarde Ronald -dijo Bill dándole una galleta a Ted.

-Tio Ronnnnnnn -grito eufórica una niña de ojos azules , cabello rubio y piel blanca  
Ron cargo a la niñita , la zarandeo y la sostuvo en el aire.

-¿como estas Victoire?-pregunto el de ojos azules, ante la mirada tierna de una castaña.

-¡No! Ron-dijo Fleur-Acaba de comeg y se va a marear.-Bill cargaba a Teddy .

-Bien tio- sonrió la chiquilla-Teddy me dio etto-dijo dándole una flor de papel azul.

Ron miro con el ceño fruncido a Ted. Hermione Rio.

Se sentaron a cenar entre risas, recuerdo el tintineo de los cubiertos y platos, el Sr. Weasley se levanto con una cámara mágica y puso a toda su familia y amigos como se estaba siendo costumbre la ultima fotografía había sido alterada para que apareciera Fred. Hermione estaba tomada de la mano de Ron mientras George saco unos nuevos productos, Percy hablaba animadamente con su padre mientras Charlie le enseñaba a Hagrid una foto de Norberto o mas bien Norberta. La profesora Mcgonagall se fue muy temprano por cosas de el colegio, George también se fue ya que había quedado con Angelina a visitarla, su madre le dio un beso y le advirtió que tenia que llegar temprano a casa. Harry rei con Ron y Hermione , nada había cambiado parecía que todavía estaban en el colegio, bueno, con cambios para mejora, Ginny consolaba a Teddy que se había caído y miraba a Victoire reprochablemente al parecer lo había empujado.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir –informo Harry

-Ay no- dijo Ginny yendo hacia a el abrazándolo -¿tan pronto?.

-Si ya sabes tenemos que llegar mañana temprano y tu-dijo pasando un dedo por la nariz de la peliroja-tienes entrenamiento con las Arpias -Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Me estreso aun soy Banca-dijo dando un pataleo-Harry le sonrió mirando sus castaños ojos

-Paciencia, -dijo Harry jugando con las manos de su novia-Ya te dijeron que eres un poco joven pero realmente talentosa.

-OK-dijo alegremente y dándole la razón -y se despidieron dulcemente con un gran beso.

-Chalalalalachalalalalalalala chalalaala dijo George que había tomado a Victoire de los brazos de Bill y comenzó a bailar un vals- consíganse un hotel –dijo mientras la niñita reía con el baile

-¡George! dijo el Sr. Weasley -¿No te habías ido?

Harry se estaba despidiendo de todos y escuchaba riendo por debajo como regañaban a George  
-Adiós Hermes –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

-Bye Harry, Cuídate te veo –Hermione le sonrió

-Si, Adiós.

-¿Ron?-Su mejor amigo miraba a Hermione como si la vida se le fuera en ello-¿Ron?-Este volteo ante el 2 llamado-¿Vienes?

-No-dijo rascándose una ceja-Llevare a Hermione a casa.

Harry salio si no antes jurar y perjurar que regresara pronto y que le escribirá.  
se apareció en su apartamento sin otra parada mas que a la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Ni siquiera se puso la pijama. En serio estaba terriblemente cansado.

-¡AYYYYYYYYY!- Grito Harry una lechuza blanca le picoteaba la cabeza para despertarlo.

-¿Hedwig?-Dijo casi sin aire el joven colocándose rápidamente sus anteojos y albergando esperanza de que su lechuza estuviera viva aun y cuando el la vio morir, al acercarse vio que tenia un mechon negro en medio de su cabeza , el animal tenia una carta en la pata y daba pillidos fuertes. El niño que vivió solo se quedo mirando la lechuza por unos instantes agarro la pata de esta que no puso ninguna resistencia , es mas hasta la alzo para que fuera todo mas rápido.

_Harry Potter:_

_Necesito que vengas a Sortilegios Weasley, te veré atrás de la tienda que da a el callejón, por favor ven solo. ¡URGENTE!._

Harry frunció el ceño el ave dio un ultimo grito, saliendo volando rápidamente por la ventana por la que había entrado y que estaba abierta, el joven la cerro, volteo el pergamino hacia los 2 lados, y no decía quien lo había escrito , no era estúpido, seguramente no era nada bueno , una broma tal vez se dispuso a dejarlo ir y a dormir, pero no pudo el sueño que tenia le fue robado y solo daba vueltas en la cama .¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué era urgente? ¿Qué fue eso?, tenia experiencia en hacer lo que no debía y pensó que tal vez, esa era una de esas situaciones, aun así la curiosidad le gano , fue a su mesita de noche donde estaba su varita se agarro su sweater que estaba tirado en el suelo, colocándoselo se preparo para aparecerse , En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la tienda de sus cuñados , le rodeo dando a el callejón , Había detrás cajas y bolsas de basura, Harry negó con la cabeza. Al levantar la vista vio a la lechuza que le había dado hace solo al parecer media hora estaba ahí siendo acariciada por una mujer que no se veía muy bien ante tal obscuridad, pero se le hacia familiar. Estaba de espaldas tenia el cabello liso.

-¿Ginny? ¿Que haces aquí? –dijo casi riendo-¿fuiste tu quien me mando esta nota? -pregunto Harry  
se oyo un suspiro nervioso y la mujer volteo pero no era Ginny en efecto era una muchacha de cabello rojo intenso (demasiado intenso el carmesi se queda corto ) hasta casi la cintura, de boca mediana pero gruesa y carnosa, muy buena figura y unos ojos azules que a Harry se le hacían vagamente familiar. traía las túnicas de Hogwarts y al ver a Harry sonrió su sonrisa era tan hermosa y quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Hola-dijo Harry aun con la nota.

-Hola –respondió la chica aun sonriendo.

-¡Rose!-Un joven llego y estaba a unos metros de Harry hacia atrás traía unas bolsas , al escuchar otra voz Harry volteo y miro con detenimiento a el joven que llevaba al igual que la muchacha túnicas de Hogwarts.

-¿Malfoy?-Harry frunciendo el ceño, el joven miro a la chica con unos ojos grises asesinos, ¿Qué rayos hacia Draco con el uniforme de el colegio? Y por que estaba peinado de esa manera. El joven llevaba el cabello corto estilo mowhak , sus grises ojos seguían con la mirada fija en la chica, paso como un huracán a lado de Harry y fue hacia su encuentro.-¿Tu me mandaste esta carta?-dijo casi en un susurro -¿Draco? –dijo casi preocupado después de no tener ninguna mirada desagradable de su parte, era muy raro encontrárselo desde la caída de Voldemort solo lo había visto una vez y aunque hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza sus ojos seguían reflejando rencor, en cambio lo miro de reojo y empezó a discutir con la chica.

-¿Por qué Rose?-dijo casi desesperado dándole una mirada rápida-¡Oh Por todos los…es igual a Al…-Rose le pellizco discretamente al parecer eso hizo que el joven retomara su anterior platica.-te dije que lo tenia controlado.

-Si claro-dijo irónica la pelirroja-llevamos una semana aquí Scor. Y según tu lo tienes todo controlado. Seguimos aquí.-termino la chica desesperada.- Teníamos que hacer algo, como pusiste el grito en el cielo al mencionar a la directora …que creo que es la única que podría ayudar…-dijo quitándose un mechón rojo de su cara-Pensé en el-dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Harry que se dio la media vuelta queriendo regresar a casa.- Emm…Espere-dijo casi gritando.-Harry volteo suspirando.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-dijo mirando a el rubio que se apunto mirando a Rose.

Rose entendió de inmediato y alzo las manos-No, No, No-Harry la miro –se equivoca el no es El señor Malfoy.

-Lo se-dijo Harry mirándolo y el rubio le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me refiero a Draco Malfoy –Harry lo observo de nuevo, se cierto se veía algo mas joven. pero no le importaba. Tenia demasiado sueño.

-Yo me voy-dijo Harry colocando sus manos en los bolsillos. Maldiciéndose por ir.

-¡Oh!-suspiro el rubio mirando los ojos de desilusión en Rose y cediendo -¡Accio!-la varita de Harry voló de e uno de sus bolsillos, Rose miro a el rubio sorprendida, mientras la varita se poso en las manos de el joven regalándole a el pelinegro una mirada desafiante. y Harry le miro con enfado.

-Regrésamela-dijo tranquilo-no quiero quitártela por la fuerza.

El rubio sonrió.

-No será necesario-dijo sonriéndole altaneramente.

-Scorpius, el no es Al o James-empezó Rose susurrando para que solo el le escuchara mientras le jalaba la manga de la túnica-no le puedes hablar así.-¡Silencio!-reacciono la chica al ver que Harry iba a recuperar su varita –Harry parpadeo, la chica era realmente rápida-Scourpius rio.

-Buena Rosie-dijo mirándola sin sorprenderse.

-Cierra la boca.-Se enfoco en Harry-Ti…-Rose no sabia como llamarle-Solo necesitamos 5 minutos de su tiempo, -Harry le miro desconfiado-Tome-Rose le quito la varita a Scourpius

Harry le miro con desconfianza iba a hablar pero…

-Eh , esto será difícil-Rose iba caminando hacia a el.-Estabamos-señalo a Scourpius y a ella misma esperando el expresso de Hogwarts y…

-¿Espresso de …?-Harry casi se ríe-Estamos iniciando Mayo-

-Lo se-dijo exasperada con una mueca que le pareció haberla visto antes.-Se que será difícil de creer hace una semana mas o menos gracias a _alguien_-dijo enfocando la ultima palabra a el rubio que rodo los ojos-Estamos atrapados en este tiempo-Harry le miro interrogante-reconoces esto-LA pelirroja saco de su túnica un reloj grande del tamaño de un control remoto alargado , Harry lo observo un minuto.

-No-respondió -¿Qué pasa?

Rose no le presto atención.-He leído de los giratiempos, pero esto no se parece a los que he visto en ilustraciones.

-¿Giratiempo?-repitió Harry interesado-no ,no es ese..

-¿Cree que nos pueda facilitar uno?-pregunto Scourpius dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Por lo que se la reserva de giratiempos fue destruida y…-empezó Harry

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Scourpius

Rose cerro los ojos frustrada-Espera Scor, aun tenemos esto-dijo la pelirroja levantándolo.

-Pero no sabemos que es…-dijo el chico molesto.

-Por eso lo busque tal vez nos pueda ayudar-dijo Rose molestándose con el rubio.- Ademas esto es tu culpa. ¿Por que tenias que agarrar cosas de la casa de tu abuela ¿Por qué?

-Deja de recordármelo-dijo el chico poniéndose rojo-por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tu la que saco la varita lo hechizo y nos mando a este tiempo con todo , maletas y lechuza…¿siempre tienes que ser tan curiosa?

Rose tenia las orejas coloradas-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan tarado?

-Callate-dijo Scorpius

-Callate tu-dijo Rose-James y Papá tienen razón, no se que hacemos Al y yo juntándonos contigo, eres tan desesperante y arrogante.

-¡JA!-exclamo irónico-tu tan terca, sabelotodo y …

-Hey-dijo Harry llamando la atención ya que Rose alzo su varita hacia el chico, Harry no sabia que seguía haciendo ahí. Pudo haberse largado. Rose se acomodo su túnica bufando y mirando a Harry.

-Como decía-continuo mirando ferozmente a Scorpius-Venimos de …-Rose bajo la cabeza susurrando "esto sonara estúpido"-de el futuro-Harry parpadeo sorprendido, pero a la vez entendía ya no era ese chiquillo de 11 años que se infartaba por cualquier cosa mágica-Debe ayudarnos por favor-Harry se rasco la cabeza.-Quiero regresar a mi tiempo, no puedo perderme mis clases-El rubio se rio por debajo.

-¿Es lo único que te preocupa?-dijo Scorpius incrédulo-Rose le lanzo una mirada amenazante

-No se como podría-dijo Harry

-Pero tienes que hacerlo-dijo Scorpius perdiendo la paciencia-Bueno a mi no pero si a ella…

Harry miro a Rose.

-…Por que es tu familia…es tu sobrina-dijo Scorpius mirándolo a los ojos verdes.

-¡¿Que?-dijo incrédulo.

-Me llamo Rose Weasley-dijo un poco rosa-Soy hija de… Ron… y Hermione.

Harry casi se cae desmayado sino fuera por que estaban unos botes de basura que amortiguaron un poco el cuerpo pero de todas maneras se cayo de nalgas .Scourpius se empezó a reír.

-Deja de estar parado como idiota-dijo golpeándole el hombre-¡Ayúdalo!-el rubio fue hacia Harry pero este se levanto como un resorte por si solo.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Rose dejándolo de llamar de "Usted"

Harry la miraba detenidamente y se acerco a ella mirando su cara que en efecto tenia rasgos de Hermione , las pecas Weasley pero solo tuvo que ver los ojos para estar 100% sonrió casi instantáneamente . Hubo un silencio que Harry aprovecho para sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Vaya!-dijo riendo pasando unos momentos seguía en silencio Rose sentía mariposas de nervios en el estomago se recargo en la pared manchándose la túnica.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Rose quitándose la túnica dejando ver su corbata azul.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos-¿Revenclaw?

Rose sonrio –Si, al parecer no tendre herencia-se acomodo un mechón rojo.-Harry le sonrió, estaba viendo a la hija ya crecida de sus amigos, eso quería decir que seguirían juntos, no es que lo dudara pero le encanto que fuera un hecho.

-¿Y tu eres?-dijo aun con una sonrisa a Scourpius.

Ya había escuchado los nombres pero el no se había presentado aun.

El rubio sonrio-Scourpius- Despues se paso una mano por el cabello-Malfoy-la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció- y creo que adivinaras quien es mi padre…puesto que me confundiste.-se coloco las manos en el bolsillo.


	2. Chapter 2: La rosa y el Escorpion

Harry no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo se quedo en silencio , solo se quedo ahí mirando a Scorpius como si fuera un loco-psicópata-asesino en masa este por su parte sonreí de una manera altanera pero de buena forma, era diferente a las sonrisas sarcásticas y malvadas que le daba su padre a Harry, Rose miro de su tío a su amigo como si fuera un partido de tenis. Una nube cubrió la luna haciendo que la noche se intensificara por un instante. Scorpius se paso una mano por su cabello peinado estilo punk alborotándoselo, tomo aire mientras le lanzaba a Rose una mirada.

-Yo no soy igual a mi padre-comenzó con la voz apagada-O a mi abuelo.

Harry le seguía mirando con desconfianza.

-…el-continuo el joven-me conto lo que paso en la Sala de Requirimientos-Rose no tenia idea de lo que Scorpius decía y le miro con una ceja alzada sin embargo Harry abrió sus verdes ojos sorprendidos jamás imagino que Draco le haya contado eso a su hijo , ni en mil años. -dire lo que el nunca le dijo a usted o a los padres de Rosie…Gracias-sonrió de lado-si no fuera por ustedes , jamás hubiera existido-miro a Rose-y seria como quitarle un prodigio a el mundo mágico-Harry frunció el ceño mientras Rose rodo los ojos-o seria una lastima que no hubiera conocido a Rose-la pelirroja se sonrojo y Harry miro de el rubio a la Weasley con sospecha-y jamás le hubiera visto la cara que puso cuando ganamos en Quidditch –Rose apretó los puños-mordieron el polvo Revenclaw-solo te meti 5, Rose-la chica era guardiana-solo eso tuvieron … Albus agarro la snitch en 15 minutos… jaajja-se burlo-¿lo recuerdas? Ehh como Slytherin gano la copa ¿ehh ? Rose-Harry parpadeaba confundido ¿Cómo era posible que pasaran de Draco Malfoy a el Quidditch? Lo que capto fue que al parecer era Slytherin eso no le causaba sorpresa y también logro procesar en su cerebro el nombre "Albus". También entendió que a el rubio le gustaba hacerle pasar mal rato a su sobrina.

-Eres una persona despreciable-dijo moviendo su cabello rojo a un lado.-¿Cuándo lo superaras?

-Si, Rose como digas-dijo Scorpius burlón , la chica le dio un codazo al pasar para ponerse frente a su tío.

-No le hagas caso-dijo seria.

Harry sonrió.-Si, al parecer es diferente a Malfoy-dijo volteándolo a ver-El jamás se peinaría así - Scorpius susurro un "lo se "-pero-lo señalo-no confió en ti-Rose miro a su amigo suspirando-ni en ti-la pelirroja parpadeo-¿cómo se si esto no es una trampa?-Rose parpadeo-he aprendido de no fiarme enseguida en las personas.

-Lo hiciste con mi padre ¿Qué no?-dijo Rose mirándolo seria-En el expreso de Hogwarts -Harry contuvo el aire-ustedes no los contaron , se hicieron amigos a el instante y mi madre…llego preguntándoles algo acerca de una rana o sapo de el profesor Longbottom.-Harry sacudió la cabeza "Profesor Longbottom"-Pregúntame lo que quieras , hare lo que sea para que me creas y me ayudes-se escucho una tos fingidas , Rose puso los ojos en blanco- Mas bien nos ayudes –Rose miro a Scorpius-¿Contento?-este asintió-tampoco te basto lo que te dijo Scor.

Harry se agarro sus negros cabellos confundido. No tenia duda de que Rose estuviera diciendo las verdad en cuanto le empezó a contar de Ron y Hermione pero no le daba buena espina el joven rubio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto a Rose cediendo esta corrió a abrazarle feliz, Harry no sabía que hacer así que solo le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si hubiera sido un buen cachorro, Scorpius dejo escapar aire aliviado

-Gracias, Gracias eres el mejor Tío- sonreía abiertamente-pero…no le digas eso a Tío George o se enfadara, y el mejor padrino también

-¿Soy tu padrino?-pregunto Harry con voz débil.

-No sé porque pones esa cara mis padres no podían pensar en alguien mejor-dijo Rose-Ted y yo somos afortunados-Scorpius empezó a agarrar sus cosas.

Harry se puso un poco rojo-¿Y a tío? ¿te refieres a que Ginny y yo?

Rose miro a Scorpius este alzo los hombros-Sabes que no podemos hablar de mas.

Rose asintió-Pero es demasiado obvio-dijo mirando a Harry –Si , mi tía Gin y tu…están algo así como juntos-Harry sonrió nervioso.

-Si , Si qué bonito-dijo Scorpius cortando la imaginación de Harry que empezara a volar-le pregunto a Rose ¿Qué quiere? Sería mucho que podamos ir a otro lugar primero tengo hambre , sueño y mis reservas de galeones se me están acabando –Harry le miro molesto.

-Tio Harry-el de ojos verdes sonrió instantáneamente se le hacia raro que esta muchacha le llamara asi pero no le molestaba- ¿Sera que podamos hacer lo que este troll nos dice-Scorpius le miro molesto, mientras Harry podía notar que cuando hablaba o cuando se molestaba sus ojos azules reflejaban a los de su amigo cuando este se enojaba o bromeaba el parecido asusto a el pelinegro y empezó a entender el asombro de la gente cuando comparaba sus ojos con los de su madre-¿nos podemos quedar en algo así como un hotel?-Harry negó.

-Acompáñenme-Harry empezó los jóvenes agarraron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar-¿A dónde van?

-Pues-dijo Scorpius- a la salida de el Callejón

-Apareceremos.

-¿Eh?-articulo Rose

Scorpius rio-aun no hemos hecho la prueba tenemos 16 años bueno mas bien yo –miro a Rose con complicidad su cumpleaños se acercaba en el tiempo en el que estaban esta dibuja una sonrisa con sus labios.

-Bueno-dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza- tomen mis brazos y agarren todo lo que puedan .Scorpius agarro su lechuza blanca de mechón negro de nombre Salazar, Rose agarro todo lo que pudo y ambos se pusieron a lado de Harry.-1…2…3-Rose observo como todo le daba vueltas , viendo diferentes matices de colores. Al parar vio que estaban enfrente de un edificio al parecer muggle, volteo de un lado a el otro y se puso una mano en la boca.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-cerro los ojos con fuerza-prefiero la red flu

Scorpius quito la mano de el brazo de Harry estirándose-mi papá se aparecía conmigo de niño todo el tiempo así que estoy acostumbrado.-¿Rose? –la pelirroja se tallaba los ojos-¿estas mejor?-la chica asintió. Mientras el rubio seguía acomodando su mochila sus 4 maletas que pudo salvar llena de ropa , libros y pergaminos, así como su lechuza mientras Rose revisaba las suyas aun algo mareada y tambaleante, Harry observaba.

-¡Oh no!-dijo Rose haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Harry.

-la valija donde tenía mi poción alisadora- suspiro.-Mañana mi cabello será un desastre -Rose había heredado el tipo de cabello de su madre, ella usaba esa formula alisadora desde 3 año en Hogwarts ya que no le gustaba para nada verse con esa melena de león.-Harry que estaba más cerca de Scorpius que tenía el artefacto que los había llevado a esa situación en la mano pudo escuchar que esta hablaba consigo mismo.

-A mi no me molesta. -Scorpius sintió la mirada de Harry este inmediatamente se hizo loco.

Harry se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el edificio ya había pensado en algo ayudo a Rose con sus cosas , esta agarro a Salazar que ululaba en su jaula, Harry le lanzaba miradas a Scorpius como pensando que si alguien le hubiera dicho hace 5 años que estaría con el hijo de su enemigo , ayudándolo , creería que esa persona estaba en drogas o deberían meterlo en San Mugo por locura, Rose se sentía también extraña , era raro ver a su tío tan joven,

-Pensé en algo-dijo Harry –enfrente de mi apartamento alquilan una habitación y…

-Genial-el rubio miro a la pelirroja-l Rose nos podremos quedar ahí-dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

-¡No!-dijo Harry parando de caminar-Tu estarás ahí, Rose se quedara con Ron y conmigo-Rose quería abrir la boca pero Harry siguió hablando algo molesto no iba a permitir que la hija de sus 2 mejores amigos se quedara sola con un muchacho el ya tuvo esa edad y si Ron se enterara jamás lo perdonaría por dejar a Rose con Scorpius era de sentido común. Por todas la ranas de chocolate era el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Scorpius le miro muy serio.

-¿Cómo le va a explicar a el acerca de Rose?-dijo Scorpius, Harry pensó que se escuchaba irreal que alguien llamara a Ron "señor"-¿Qué la decidió adoptar?-Scorpius siguió caminando-No se preocupe , Rose estará bien conmigo-la miro-de hecho mejor que en cualquier parte-Harry negó.

-"El modesto", tiene razón-explico Rose- no creo que sea buena idea quedarme contigo Tio –Harry la miro algo molesto.-

-Bien-empezaron a caminar-Entonces tu-dijo sin mirar a Scorpius-te quedaras conmigo.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Scorpius moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro tratando de acomodar las ideas.

-Tengo una idea que convencerá a Ron-dijo Harry y le miro suspicaz mejor tener a el enemigo cerca -pero de ninguna manera te quedaras con Rose, además tienes a tu lechuza ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo estén aquí? ¿Creen que no se dará cuenta de ello? Tu no tienes idea de cómo actuar como un muggle en cambio-en eso sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en los azules de Rose-Tus abuelos son muggles-Rose asintió enseguida entendiendo.-Ahora vengan –empezó a caminar-Rose ya es muy noche así que entraras a el apartamento y ya mañana hablare con el encargado para rentarlo-Rose parecía incomoda

-Señor Potter-empezó Scorpius-De verdad creo que lo mejor será que este con Rose-

-No-dijo Harry como diciendo que era su última palabra, Scorpius como todo un adolecente miro a Harry como si lo quisiera carbonizar con el pensamiento-Esta será la historia empezó mirándolo, lo que se me ocurrió es decirles que soy tu tutor, y ya que eres un joven que desea ser auror , la profesora Mcgonagal te envió a mi para entrenarte…y….

-Eso no tiene sentido-empezó Scorpius arrastrando las palabras tal como lo hacia Draco- usted ni siquiera es auror ahora.

Harry conto hasta 10.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre , mocoso-dijo Harry sabiendo que no era mucho mayor que el en ese momento , pero sentía que 4 años era suficiente para mandarlo a callar , Rose apretó los labios-Creo que tiene razón-miro a Rose- si no encuentro la respuesta a esto será mejor ir con la profesora Mcgonagall-Rose esbozo una sonrisa hacia Scorpius que suspiro fastidiado.-Me gustaría mandarte a la casa de mi padrino pero prefiero tenerlos cerca-dijo mirando a Scorpius empezando a caminar subieron las escaleras de poco a poco mientras ululaba la lechuza con fuerza, Harry miraba el animal con tristeza le recordaba tanto a Hedwig, llegaron a la habitación 7ª , Harry miro a ambos lado de los pasillos susurro "alohomora" la puerta de el departamento sin habitar se abrió , Rose entro con sus cosas miro el lugar y saco su varita. Scorpius inspeccionaba el lugar Harry hablo de súbito-Rose aun eres menor de edad-la Chica miro su varita.

-Prácticamente aun no existimos-dijo Scorpius que con su dedo limpiaba una mesa observando lo sucio que estaba –no creo que haya problema.-Miro a Harry –pero si es asi, el gran Harry Potter nos podrá sacar de el ¿no es así?-dijo serio el Slytherin mientras se limpiaba la mano.

-Scorpius-dijo Rose molesta.

Harry decidió ignorarlo.

Scorpius saco su varita y con un movimiento todo estaba limpio-Ahora Rose podras hacer lo que quieras con el-el chico le sonrió.

Harry miro el lugar con aprobación.

-¿No tenias hambre?-pregunto Harry a la pelirroja que negó

-Scorpius era el que tenia hambre-informo Rose, Harry asintió

El rubio le miro serio, estaba algo molesto, una de las cosas que mas odiaba era que no confiaran en el .

-Si tengo algo en el refrigerador.-informo Harry despistado.

-¿Refrique?-empezó Scorpius con cara de confusión.

Rose rio por debajo. Scorpius miro a Rose con profundidad y esta se sonrojo, Harry sentía que se perdía de algo.

-Rose debes estar cansada-dijo el rubio

-Si.

Harry hizo a un lado a el rubio-estaré aquí-señalo la puerta de enfrente –cualquier cosa háblame ¿esta bien?-la pelirroja asintió-Harry se despidió de ella con un mano abierta como diciéndole "hasta mañana" no sabia como actuar, Scorpius dio un paso adelante y le dio una mirada cálida.

-Hasta Mañana Weasley-dijo casi en un susurro

-Si, Buenas Noches Malfoy-dijo seria la chica-Harry se dio la medio vuelta para abrir su departamento agudizando el oído vio como Rose cerraba la puerta dándole una sonrisa a su padrino , Scorpius se quedo enfrente la puerta blanca y cerro su mano en un puño .

-Pequeño Malfoy-llamo Harry con ganas de molestar-Pasa.

Scorpius le regalo una sonrisa irónica. Y dijo en voz alta-Papá estará orgulloso. Estar con sus "queridos compañeros" –el chico se movió hacia adentro de el departamento y hablaba consigo mismo-Si, el eslabón débil eso es lo que soy.-Harry le miraba negando mientras metía a su lechuza. Ya era demasiado tarde , Harry había salido de casa de sus suegros a las 11 pm y ya eran casi las 3 , Los ronquidos de Ron informaban que ahí estaba .Harry cruzo la sala y fue hacia la pequeña cocina saco de el refrigerador un pedazo de pizza congelada lo coloco en un plato y se lo tendió por no decir aventó a Scorpius, este miro el alimento con desdén saco su varita e hizo que la pizza se calentara , lo comió en silencio Harry lo miraba con curiosidad y cruzo los brazos. Entro hacia su habitación y salió unos segundos después con una manta

-Toma-dijo Harry roncoso-el sillón es cómodo- Scorpius asintió hubo un silencio-Mira, yo se que esta mal juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas-Scorpius bajo la pizza mirándolo- Es solo que…tal vez sea la costumbre-Scorpius asintió-lo que paso con nosotros , es aparte y lo se-los grises ojos encontraron a los verdes-lo que paso lo de tu padre y la…

-No me diga nada-dijo con un tono de amargura-Lo se todo-Harry callo-solo quiero que entienda que no soy como mi padre …es algo que no me voy a cansar de repetir…-Harry asintió.

-Solo no hagas algo estúpido-Scorpius hizo una mueca, a Harry le pareció que tendría que esforzarse mucho para que esta versión de Draco le agradara .-Buenas noches.

-Si, o mas bien buen amanecer.-dijo tratando de ser amable el de ojos grises, Harry no dijo nada y fue a su cuarto, Scorpius se puso las manos en la cara.-Maldita cosa –dijo mirando a lo lejos el enigmático reloj.

**XxX**

Rose era muy hábil con la varita en un santiamén dejo todo listo las paredes las pinto de blanco muy tenue y Beige se sentía relajación empezó a sacar sus cosas y a acomodarlas, saco de entre sus cosas un diario con una gran R de color rojo , la abrió y empezó a escribir.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_No quería, no quiero estar mas junto a ti, me lastima. Mejor nombre no podrías tener por que ya que me picaste , maldito escorpión y tu veneno me mata lentamente, me mantiene agonizando. Termíname de matar , y de atormentar._

Rose dibujo una mueca en su rostro. Y susurro "Maldito Sangre pura", la chica cerro de golpe su diario donde escribía sus pensamientos y lo que le había pasado en el día era un modo de descargarse. Había una cama redonda justo como la que tenia en casa. La pelirroja se hizo un chongo y se dispuso a dormir esperando regresar a casa soportar 2 años mas en Hogwarts y esperar a que se aleje de su vida.

**xXx**

Ron Weasley abrió uno de sus azules ojos con pesadez observo el reloj que tenia en la mesita de noche 6:07, entraban a las 7:00 , seguramente como todas la mañanas su mejor amigo estaría en la cocina preparando algo, se levanto solo traía puesto el pantalón de su piyama, se estiro con fuerza ,se rasco la cabeza después de tallarse los ojos miro la fotografía de su novia que tenia a lado de el reloj , no se acostumbrara a un a no verla durante todo el dia, ellos estudiando y después el tenia que ir a Sortilegios Weasley a ayudar a su hermano, aunque le encantaba eso le quitaba parte de la tarde para estar con su inteligente castaña. Alisto lo que se iba aponer hoy, unos jeans, con una playera blanca de manga larga , unos tenis convers negros con blanco que le había regalado Hermione. Agarro su toalla listo para ir a el baño, abrió la puerta y vio en que en la sala , en uno de los sillones sobresalía una mano, tenia el mueble de espaldas.

-¿Harry?-dijo Ron dejando sus cosas en una silla-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿A que horas llegaste ayer?

-Mhh Rofygysv-Ron se rasco sus rojos cabellos.

-¿Harry estas borracho?-Ron se dio la vuelta y se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a un desconocido en el sillón estaba boca abajo no se le veía la cara , llevaba un pantalón de vestir una camisa blanca , Ron por costumbre busco su varita , obviamente no la traia consigo cuando una ave ululo, Ron alzo las cejas al ver a una lechuza blanca y de mal carácter, se quedo petrificado pensando que era Hedwig pero después la miro mejor , arriba de la jaula había una corbata color verde la tomo como si tuviera radiación nuclear en volteo a ver a el joven de rubio platinado con estilo mohak y lo volteo este cayo de espaldas dejando ver su cara, había muchas veces en que Scorpius deseo parecerse a su mama y esas era una de esas tantas situaciones. Ron lo miro como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Awww-exclamo Scorpius agarrándose la cabeza-Cómodo , si claro-se cayo al ver ante el una piyama color roja con negra cuadricular levanto la cara y vio a un Ron Weasley con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra. -Ehh…Buenos días.

Ron cerro los ojos con fuerza mirando a el muchacho.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS haces tu aquí?-dijo dejando caer la corbata-¿Qué rayos?...¿Por que estas peinado así?-exclamaba Ron entre molesto y sorprendido-LARGO , LARGO , LARGO MALFOY-Scorpius trataba de no reírse, su cara cuando se enfado se parecía a la de su hija , era muy bizarro-después de que te salvamos la vida no una sino DOS, crei que tenias vergüenza , si vienes a molestar…-dijo rojo de enojo, Scorpius pensó que el Señor Weasley deberás odiaba a su padre, lo que pasaba es que aun las cosas eran algo recientes, y no podía olvidar fácilmente lo que su progenitor les hizo a la familia Weasley y a Hermione

-¿Fueron 2?-susurro para si el Malfoy.

-Ron deja de gritar…¡Oh!-exclamo Harry maldiciéndose por no haberse levantado temprano y evitar que las cosas pasaran así.

-Harry –exclamo Ron con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué pasa? No parece molestarte que el este aquí.-

-Ron

-Malfoy ¿Qué quieres?-dijo a la defensiva-y ni creas que…

-Ron

Scorpius suspiraba mientras Ron seguía amenazándolo.

-…Tus amiguitos mortifagos….hurón …-Scorpius apretó los puños mientras Ron se fue diciendo cosas e iba a su cuarto por su varita .

-¡RON!

-¡¿Qué!

Scorpius miro a Harry mientras se levantántava , el hombre de las gafas sonrio y rogo para que le saliera bien actuado.

-Es impresionante el parecido ¿cierto?-Ron alzo una ceja sin contestar -Como sabrás ayer no vine temprano recibi una nota de la profesora Mcgonagall-Ron seguía mirando a Scorpius como si fuera su compañero de escuela.-que necesitaba mi ayuda con este muchacho, -cruzo los brazos te diré que estaba igual que tu es como ver a Draco y eso no es nada agradable.-Scorpius frunció el ceño-pero como dicen todos tenemos un doble en este mundo-Ron y Scorpius pusieron cara confusa.

-¿Quién?-dijo Ron mordazmente.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerro –Todos. Bueno es un dicho muggle, pregúntale a Hermione-Ron hizo su habitual cara de desconfianza.

-Lo hare-contesto.

-Te explicare lo ocurrido-dijo Harry esperando que las cosas salieran bien ¿Por qué rayos Scorpius tenia que parecer un clon de Malfoy? Las cosas serian mas difíciles así –el es S…-Harry se quedo pensando haciendo que el ratoncito que vivía en su cabeza corriera mas rápido. -Scott.- Scorpius tenia una mueca que indicaba que no le gustaba aquel nombre-Blair-Scorpius se mordió la lengua.-el necesita ayudae es una estudiante ...

-si puedo verlo- interrumpió Ron con suspicacia

-Ron podrías solo dejar de mirarme así -dijo Harry y continuo- y me pidió MCGonagall que este.. el-Harry se empezó a poner nervioso , Scorpius pensó que era medio lento y recordó lo que le dijo ayer.

-Que me ayudara con una tarea personal, si eso, ya sabe .. y .. este como no soy muy bueno en las materias le pidió a el Señor Potter que me ayudara

Ron frunció el entrecejo y bufo -¿Sr?, ja-Ron miro a Scorpius como si fuera una broma-McGonagal te dio a este- señalo a Harry - hombre con promedio mediocre

-¡OYE!-dijo Harry

-..como tutor no entiendo ahí hay maestros muy pero muy capacitados y además (se acerco a Scorpius y agarro su corbota con asco ) no he conocido a un solo Serpiente que no pueda hacer sus deberes y tareas solo… bueno a excepción de 2-dijo pensando en Crabbe y Goyle

- Además -añadio-tengo que hacer una investigación para sumar puntos una …investigacion de las carrera que quiero tener ,Sr, sobre los aurores…

-El ni siquiera es auror aun-dijo Ron alzando una ceja.-Scorpius miro a Harry burlón. Sabia que era una excusa estúpida.

-..,Para poder ver su trabajo- continuo como si no hubiera habido interrupción-y ... poder hacer un reporte completo... necesito realmente los puntos, ademas de paso Potter me ayudara con mis asignaturas-dijo Scorpius directamente a Ron  
- No sabes mentir- dijo Ron - tal vez yo pueda ser tu tutor en eso del arte de la mentira, ¡oh no! espera que les parece si les doy las asesorias a ambos -y volteo a ver a Harry- si sera divertido-dijo Ron en un tono nada amable

-Yo .. este tengo que ir al baño –dijo Scorpius de repente para salir de ahí-¿Dónde esta?

-A el fondo a la derecha-dijo Harry, Scorpius se fue dejándolos solos.

Ron miro a Harry.

-Pensé que confiabas en mi ¿Qué pasa?, por favor Harry-dijo Ron sentándose-Cress que me trague eso, si Mcgonagall quisiera a alguien como tutor seria a Hermione…no tu-Harry asintió de acuerdo.

-Bien mira-empezó Harry-ella necesita ayuda esta sufriendo perdió a parte de su familia y esta en..en depresión y pues McGonagall me pido ayuda y como no tiene familia y no va bien en las classes pues me pidió que le diera algo de apoyo moral y de mas cosas ya sabes asi que se quedara por un tiempo,se mete en problemas , -sonrio francamente a su amigo-Su padre el algo dificil-Siguio Harry mintiendo-Algo asi como mi tio Vernon-Ron cambio su cara a la de "pobre tipo"-Yo le entiendo y pues es hijo de muggles-Ron aligero el rostro.

-Eso es algo mas creíble.

Harry sonrió.

-Dije Algo-prosiguió Ron-Bueno confiare en ti Harry-en ese momento llego Scorpius con cara de pocas pulgas-Ron tomo sus cosas y le dijo en voz baja a Harry-espero que se vaya pronto al verlo me provoca quererle golpear.

Harry rio.

Ron se fue a bañar mientras Scorpius miro a Harry molesto-¿Padres muggles?

-Cállate-dijo Harry enojado –es lo que se me ocurrió ¿No me digas que eres prejuiciosos.?

-No

Harry alzo la ceja.

-No se nada de muggles –Scorpius se defendió-Fue usted el que sugirió que me quedara aquí precisamente por que no se nada de muggles-La verdad ambos la sabían no lo quería cerca de Rose-

-Entre en pánico-admitió Harry.-Espera debo ir con el casero acerca de el apartamento y confundirlo.

-¿Confundirlo?-dijo Scorpius-¿Por qué?

Harry solo salió.


	3. Chapter 3:ajedrez

-¿Papá se creyó eso?-pregunto Rose que empujaba un carrito de supermercado, después de que Harry salió, Scorpius le siguió, a hablar con el casero, acordó en rentárselo a Harry y le hizo creer claro esta con magia de por medio que la pelirroja tenia viviendo 3 días ahí, evitando papeleo y preguntas sobre camiones de mudanza, Así también cuando se encontraron con la Weasley , esta le dijo a Harry que siempre llevaba consigo dinero muggle por emergencia , asi que saldría de compras, Harry no estaba muy de acuerdo, Scorpius dijo que la acompañaría, el joven pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos después de tantas insistencias acepto, pero quería que el Malfoy lo acompañara a la academia para sostener la mentira el chico negó rotundamente no se sentía cómodo con el Weasley ni con el, Harry estaba muy enojado, pero Rose intervino diciendo que podría ir mañana y que regresaría con el para la tarde , diciéndole a Ron que Mcgongall lo había llamado de urgencia. Harry no muy convencido aun volvió a aceptar.

-Esto estará creciendo y como un globo nos va a explotar en la cara-dijo el rubio a lado de Rose caminando despacio con las manos en el bolsillo aun no se acostumbraba a Londres muggle claro que pasaba de vez en cuando pero se sentía incomodo y muchas cosas le impresionaban, pero el era inteligente no iba a ponerse a ver cosas como idiota decidió preguntar después a la hija de Hermione Granger-Nunca debiste decirle a Potter, se esta complicando y…¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Scorpius agarrando un kit para bebes donde se puede calentar el biberón, hacer la papilla y demás. Estaban por el departamento de electrónicas, Rose sonrió y cuando iba a hablar una empleada se acerco a ellos.

-Es muy bueno-dijo una señorita uniformada de azul con ojos negros y cabello rizado-le hará la vida mas fácil cuando tenga a su bebe.

-¿Bebe?-pregunto Scorpius perplejo.

Rose no podía articular palabra

-…Pero-miro a Rose analíticamente-Es muy triste que haya embarazos en gente tan joven. -Scorpius comprendió solo la palabra "embarazo" pero siguiendo con cara de ¿Qué? -habiendo tantos métodos de cuidado, bueno esta en oferta y si compra esta formula se le regalara una linda jirafita-dijo señalando un peluche-Scorpius seguía sin decir nada mientras la empleada se fue no sin antes dejar la fórmula para bebes en el carrito de Rose que sacudía la cabeza mientras su alborotado cabello rojo ondeaba a los lados. Scorpius la miro como diciendo " que rayos fue eso" la pelirroja reí al ver la cara de el rubio. La chica le quito la caja de las manos y la puso en su lugar señalando a el bebe que estaba en ella.

-Es para bebes…agarraste un calentador de comida y biberón-dijo casi en una risa mientras Scorpius miraba el dibujo de la caja con cara de confusión y miro a Rose.- creyó que estaba embarazada jajja –rio rápidamente

Scorpius la miro mientras avanzaba con el carrito.

-Debemos vernos realmente bienes juntos ¿no? Para pensar que seriamos padres-Rose se puso de el color de su cabello. Sin mirarlo mientras Scorpius esperaba una reacción.

-Debemos volver…olvide las patatas-dijo regresándose dejando la formula en un estante.

Scorpius sonrió tristemente, típico de Rose, estaba huyendo de el de nuevo.

**XxX**

-Te lo digo Hermione-explicaba un pelirrojo insistentemente a una castaña que le tomaba de la mano mientras caminaban por una calle silenciosa y oscura.-es igual en cada poro.

-No estarás exagerando, Ronald-dijo la castaña medio riendo, cuando su novio le termino de contar, también se quedo con sospechas, pero había aprendido a confiar en Harry, aunque hablaría con el para que les digiera en realidad lo que pasaba, conocía demasiado bien a Minerva Mcgonagall. Era simplemente extraño que le encargara un estudiante. Ron tomo una pose seria.

-Vamos-Ron sin siquiera decirle agua va , se apareció junto con su novia en el apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo. Hermione miro a Ron negativamente mientras le soltaba dando un vistazo a el apartamento. Dando un movimiento con la varita todo se limpio.

-¿Ni con magia pueden permanecer limpio este lugar?-dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Olvida eso-dijo Ron tratando de explicarse-Aunque Harry diga que tenemos un doble en el mundo-Hermione puso cara de duda-Creo que esto tiene que ver con artes oscuras o Malfoy tiene algo entre manos-miro a la castaña-y no me veas asi , Hermione.-dijo apuntándole.

-Por favor, Harry no es tan ingenuo-Ron la ignoro.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido, se vio a un rubio que salió de el cuarto de Harry al parecer estaba acostado el rubio , bostezaba , Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca mientras miraba a Ron que cruzo los brazos y la miro como diciendo "te lo dije" , Scorpius se paró en seco había salido por que escucho ruidos, su lechuza entro por una ventana con una rata muerta en el pico a los pocos segundos de que su amo saliera. Hermione dio un gritito al ver a el ave que le miro con altivez, Ron la tomo de la cintura arrastrándola a el otro lado, el rubio le abrió la jaula que estaba en la sala y este entro.

-Hermione este es "Scott…"-Ron le miro como enojado, mientras la castaña buscaba su varita.

Scorpius alargo su mano. Tratando de pensar cómo comportarse.

-Es un honor Sra. We…-Scorpius se mordió la lengua ("Idiota ella todavía no es Sra .Weasley…Cállate…Cállate")-Conocerla, Hermione-, vaya conocer a el trió maravilla es increíble-la castaña miro a Ron que , miro con advertencia a Scorpius.

-¿Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione-¿En que grado vas?

Scorpius pasó saliva-sexto

-Oh-dijo Hermione pensando-no te recuerdo-dijo la chica pensando,-Ron ¿tu lo recuerdas?

Ron bufo-Claro esa cara…es Malfoy…Hermione-dijo exasperado mirándolo con desconfianza.

Hermione no lo contradijo-Si pero, cuando nosotros estábamos en 6, el estaba en 3 –Hermione le miro suspicaz-siendo prefecta debí…haberte visto…

-Bueno-empezó Scorpius sonriendo instantáneamente-Hogwarts es un lugar grande y…

-¿En que casa?-siguió Hermione interrumpiendo.-Ron la miro como si fuera obvio.

-Slytherin-dijo casi en un susurro el rubio.-pero obviamente ustedes tenían mejores cosas que hacer con el "señor tenebroso" y todo eso es normal que no recuerden a la gente-dijo comprensivo-La lechuza que estaba en su jaula comenzó a ulular escandalosamente,-Calla, Salazar.

Ron abrió la boca con horror mirando a la castaña que se rasco una ceja.

-¿Salazar?

-Si, me pareció un buen nombre-dijo el chico mirando a su lechuza.

-Claro-dijo irónico-pero creo que seria mejor en una serpiente.

Scorpius se llevo a Salazar a otra mesita de la sala. Y miro a Hermione. Mientras se tocaba la nariz. Ron alzo una ceja mientras Hermione hizo miro a Scorpius confundida.

-Tiene una bella nariz-dijo sincero-se parece a la de alguien que conozco-dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas y puso a Hermione detrás de el protectoramente, la castaña se toco su nariz mientras se liberaba de Ron que miraba a el hijo de Draco Malfoy retadoramente.

-Gracias-dijo algo seria -¿Por qué nos llamas de usted?

Scorpius alzo los hombros-¿Entonces como referirse a los héroes de el mundo mágico?-dijo algo despectivo, un tono que no paso desapercibido por la castaña, Ron sonrió por primera vez orgulloso de si, Hermione suspiro.

-Debes haber oído que te pareces a alguien que conocemos…

-Pfff- empezó Ron pero se callo al ver la cara de Hermione.

Scorpius cerró los ojos frustrado. Ahí iba otra vez.

-Si-dijo sentándose-me lo han dicho mucho… a un asqueroso mortifago ¿no?-dijo algo agrio chascando lo nudillos-mhmm, si lo he visto en el profeta…pero no me parece…tal vez somos parientes-Ron cruzo los brazos-pero lo dudo, yo soy un sangresu…-se callo al ver a Hermione-hijo de muggles…-la castaña parpadeo.

-¿En Slytherin?

Ron no se había puesto a meditar en eso y lo señalo triunfante. El rubio se quería dar de topes en la pared.

-Si, me molestan mucho-dijo cortante-ehh…pero dígame –miro a Hermione- Soy mas apuesto que ese compañero que tenia-Hermione se puso rosa., Ron se paro tan de repente que casi hace caer a Hermione esta lo agarro de el brazo, Scorpius sonreía internamente. Hermione sabía que su novio era muy pero muy celoso.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto inocente, contento de desviar la conversación.

-Te diré lo que pasa grandísimo…

-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione cansada.

En eso Harry Potter entro, acababa de visitar a su sobrina y llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

-Hola Hermione-dijo sonriendo saludando a su amiga-Scorpius exhalo aire aliviado.

El pelinegro poso su ojos en Scorpius que parecía muy feliz de verlo, seguramente para ayudarlo con esa situación, el joven de las gafas saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-Vaya veo que Ron ya te informo todo-dijo serio

-Si-dijo la castaña acomodándose su cabello.

Scorpius choco una de sus manos con el troco tratando de llamar la atenció 3 voltearon a verlo.

-Ire a dar una vuelta-dijo Scorpius sonriéndole a Hermione-Creo que querrán hablar.

Harry asintió.

En ese instante el chico rubio salió disparado hacia el apartamento de enfrente se acomodo su playera color gris, hacia frio, pero no volvió ni por un sweater o chaqueta. Toco a la puerta lo mas silenciosos que pudo .

-Rose

-Rose

-Rosie

-ROSE-dijo al fin casi gritando

La pelirroja salió vestida con unos jeans y una sudadera moderna color morado dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho, estaba descalza , el chico paso sin siquiera pedir permiso haciéndola a un lado mientras que con su boca se dio calor a sus manos, la chica cerró la puerta.

-No se cual Ronald Weasley da más miedo si el que cela a su hija o a su esposa.-dijo Scorpius sentándose en un sillón reclinable.-Tu mamá está en el apartamento.

Rose sonrió.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verlos.

Scorpius la miro detenidamente era de esas miradas que le hacían sentir incomoda a una mujer como si la estuviera escaneando de arriba a abajo, la chica se puso roja de las mejillas tratando por todos los medios no lanzarle uno de los cojines o la lámpara que tenia a lado , el rubio sonrio de lado nuevamente.

-Ahora que tuve la oportunidad de ver de cerca a la famosa Hermione Granger-Rose levanto la mirada mientras poco a poco la sonrojes la abandonaba-he notado que tu nariz es igual a la de ella,-Rose paso una mano por su nariz-y su cabellos, tus pómulos, el cuello-Rose se paso una mano por el cuello-incluso tus caderas y nal…-no pudo continuar Rose se le miro furiosa, solo intentaba hacer un comentario amable

-QUE TE SUCEDE-dijo la chica negando con la cabeza-¿Qué mas le estabas viendo a mi madre, Scorpius?-dijo molesta , por la comparación, enojada por su tono y furiosa por el cinismo en el que lo dijo

-Rose…-dijo Scorpius algo consternado-solo estaba …bueno…yo…no quise decir nada malo-Scorpius entendió que no era lo mismo sincerarse con Rose como con Albus, aunque pensándolo mejor reconoció que el hijo de Harry Potter lo hubiera callado con una maldición al referirse así a su Tía, solo había visto a Hermione de lejos cuando iban a Hogwarts .-No quise ofenderte solo , me impresiono ver a tu mama tan joven y …linda-Error.

-¿Linda?-Rose cerró los ojos como si le hubiera golpeado con un bate de beisbol en el estomago, si , lo sabía y lo admitió sentía celos.-¿Linda?-repitió en un modo siniestro, Scorpius sonrió nervioso alternando las manos delante de el.-Con mi madre no-dijo la chica tratando de hablar-puedes coquetear con quien quieras pero no Scorpius, eso no te lo voy a pe permitir.-Scorpius le miro entendiendo.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?-el rubio se levanto –De lo que paso…

-No-dijo Molesta la pelirroja-Ya te lo había dicho en la última Navidad, haz lo que quieras…

Scorpius negó. Rose paso saliva.

-Perdóname-dijo el chico-pero la verdad no se ni por que te pido disculpas, solo trataba de decirte mi impresión de tu madre, no quise hacerte sentir mal y mucho menos faltarle al respeto-Scorpius se acerco a Rose pero esta se alejo-Deja de hacerte la difícil, Weasley, -finalizó frustrado.

La chica sonrió de lado.

-No te equivoques –aun sonreía-Solo aléjate de mis padres.

Scorpius estaba furioso y sonrió arrogante.

-Sigues obsesionada conmigo

Rose le miro furica

-Ya quisieras Malfoy-le contesto alejándose mas de el hacia la puerta.-Decidimos ser amigos, así nos quedamos-

-Rose

-No-dijo aguantando las lagrimas.-Soy mucha cosa para ti.

**XxX**

-Hermione-Harry salió de su habitación después de que logro sacar el tema de el clon de Malfoy y siguieron hablando de sus cosas, tenía en la mano el objeto alargado color negro con el reloj en medio y joyas alrededor-¿Sabes qué es esto?

La castaña que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ron se acomodo y miro el objeto, Ron terminaba de dándole un sorbo a su refresco en lata y le miro también. La Granger seguía observándolo de un lado a otro.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-pregunto inspeccionando el objeto.

Harry pensó rápido.

-En el Callejon- mintió el de lentes.

La chica puso una de sus caras pensantes-Si…lo he visto –Ron no se sorpendio y dio otro sorbo sin darle importancia-en un libro pero no recuerdo que…

De pronto la castaña dejo de hablar.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Ron

Harry se levanto enseguida, se escuchaban unos gritos.

-YA TE LO DIJE NO ME TIENES QUE EXPLICAR NADA…SCORPIUS …NADA-Harry abrió la boca mirando a Hermione y Ron interponiéndose en la puerta-LO QUE HAGASO DEJES DE HACER CON TU PATETICA VIDA, ES MUY TU ASUNTO….

-ES QUE NISIQUIERA ME DEJAR EXPLICAR-se escucho una voz rasposa que Harry reconoció inmediatamente esperando que sus amigo no.

-NO GASTES SALIVA…PUEDES COQUETEAR CON LEA, CASSANDRA, AMANDA, JOANNA…ENSERIO ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO-en eso se escucharon aplausos-ERES TAN IDIOTA QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA TI.

-¿Y TU LO ERES?-Scorpius grito-¿Eh?...SE QUE ME QUIERES…¿A QUE LE TIENES MIEDO?

-J¡AJA! ERES UN MALDITO SOBERBIO-dijo muy al estilo Hermione, a Harry le helo la sangre se escuchaba justo como cuando Ron regreso después de dejarlo en la búsqueda de Horrocrux , igual que cuando la castaña ironizo de la uñas faltante de Ron –

-SI ES POR LO DE LILY…

A Harry le pareció escuchar un sollozo.

-CALLATE NO QUIERO SABER NADA…-se hizo una pausa-MI FAMILIA…¿Cómo PUDISTE?

Harry no pudo escuchar bien lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado rápido. Hermione miraba a Ron asustada y este parecía interesado.

-Los muggles si que son intensos-dijo Ron cómico.

Harry y Hermione le miraron molestos.

-¡ENTIENDEME CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE , DEJAME DECIRTE LO QUE PASO NI A MI NI A ELLA NOS DAS LA OPORTUNIDAD, NO LE HE DICHO NADA A ALBUS POR QUE LO CONOSCO SE QUE SE ME IRIA ENCIMA ANTES DE DECIRLE Y QUE ESTE HABLARA CONTIGO YA QUE PARECE SER QUE ES EL UNICO EN ESTE PLANETA QUE TIENE EL INSTRUTIVO DE CÓMO FUNSIONAS!. –otro silencio-¿Qué te paso? Antes podíamos hablar de todo.

-Antes-se escucho una voz fría.

-Pensé que seguiríamos , si no fuera por lo que estamos pasando, seguramente me dejarías de hablar como lo hiciste casi todo el año pasado.-Ron , Hermione y Harry ahora tenían las orejas pegadas a la puerta-¿sabes? Fue una excusa agarrar esa cosa , solo quería preguntarte si sabias lo que era…y que me hablaras de nuevo como antes.

Harry suspiro. Hermione se puso una mano en el pecho y Ron parecía triste de que los gritos terminara.

-Creo que no se puede.-dijo Rose.

-Yo no dije nada de Isaak-dijo Scorpius resentido

-¿Quién?-preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. En voz alta detrás de la puerta.

-ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, YO NO ME ESTOY METIENDO EN TU VIDA-dijo Rose alterada de nuevo-

-AY AY-dijo Scorpius-ESTO ES ABSURDO…SIGUES EN LO MISMO , ¡NO QUIERES HABLAR DE NADA!

-exacto-dijo Rose casi en un susurro-POR ESO MISMO QUE ES TAN ABSURDO…TENEMOS QUE ALEJARNOS EL UNO DE EL OTRO AL REGRESAR ¿Qué NO TE DAS CUENTA?

-Okay, Okay, si tienes toda la razón-dijo el rubio seriamente-TODA…POR QUE ESTOY CANSADO DE SER TU PERRITO FALDERO ¡CANSADO! ROSE….CANSADO…-en eso se escucho un golpe , Harry se sobresalto lo que había pasado es que el rubio le dio un puñetazo a la puerta encolerizado , lo abollo, Rose solo vio como el puño de el chico paso a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara y pego en la madera de la puerta. Harry abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que Ron casi cayera ya que tenia aun el oído en ella, Hermione lo agarro para evitar que este colisionara en el suelo. Harry vio como Scorpius corría ya casi terminando el pasillo menos mal que sus amigos no lo vieron sino harian muchas preguntas , Rose estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y al final las dejo caer era obvio que se estaba aguantando demasiado. Ron la miro y sintió como si le jalaran la boca del estomago, era una muchacha delgada y se veía a sus ojos como un corderito asustado, Hermione parecía que se iba a poner llorar con ella y fue a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?

Rose que tenia escondida su cara entre sus manos alzo la vista. Y se encontró con los castaños ojos de su madre , la chica empezó a temblar, su madre no era estúpida, entro en paranoia , ¿se habrá dado cuenta?.en cambio Hermione dejo escapar un ¡ah! Al ver sus ojos , miro a Ron y luego a ella, Rose quería desaparecer, Harry se coloco a lado de Hermione, mientras Ron se sentía tan enojado por verla llorar, hace un instante era entretenido pero ahora se sentía realmente molesto.

-Harry-dijo Rose con un eco de voz.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Ron sin mirarlo , no sabía porque pero no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a esa chica pelirroja de cabello alborotado, Hermione seguía mirándola directamente a los ojos , sin siquiera pensar si estaba siendo muy intimidante.

-Eh , si esta mañana –dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza-ella esta viviendo aquí.

-Eso lo puedo ver-dijo Ron mirando la puerta abollada y medio abierta.

-La-la-lamento el escándalo-dijo Rose bajando la mirada.

-No pasa nada-dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa, mientras tenía una necesidad de abrazarla, pero sacudió la cabeza y se limito a levantarse

-¿Cuál escándalo?-dijo Ron entendiendo.

Rose sonrió quitándose una lagrima. Les dio una mirada de agradeciemiento a los 3, Harry estaba con los labios apretados tenis que encontrar a Scorpius a la de YA, Rose le miro con vergüenza , y después poso la mirada en su padre sonrio estaba tan apuesto y alegre como siempre , sus ojos aunque le regalaba una sonrisa denotaban preocupación, su madre tan compasiva y con sus castaños tan revueltos como los de ella, la miro rápidamente, Concordaba con Scorpius su madre era muy linda de joven, pero aun asi había magos y muggles que volteaban la cabeza cuando ella o su tia Ginny pasaban algo que enfurecía a los mejores amigos, rio bajito ante tantos recuerdo, también ansiaba correr hacia su madre contarle lo que pasaba necesitaba su consejo sus abrazos, alzo la mano como dieciendo adiós pero…

-Oye…

Rose los miro , Harry miro a Ron.

-…¿Segura que estas bien no te lastimo tu novio?-Ron sintió caliente el pecho.

-Oh, no-dijo Rose colocando sobándose un brazo-El no era mi novio.

-Bueno se escuchaba como una pelea de enamorados-dijo algo paternal, Harry ahogo una risa.

Hermione le golpeo el hombro

-AW

-Ron no seas imprudente-dijo Hermione

Rose sonrio, Si todo estaba igual, sus padre siendo regañado por su madre a lo que seguía…

-Hermione era una simple pregunta tu siempre me tratas mal…

…La respuesta de su padre, para dar paso a :

-Es de mala educación meterse donde no te llaman-señalo solemne la castaña, Ron alzo las cejas.

Y Despues una discusión que seria parada si se encontraba por

-No –dijo Harry –¿podrian continuar su charla en el apartamento?

Obviamente por Tio Harry.

-¿Quieres una taza de chocolate?-pregunto Hermione a Rose.

Harry miro a la chica que le miraba como pidiendo permiso, algo que se le hizo a Harry muy bizarro.

-S-i claro.

-Y esta bien si no nos quieres contar nada.-dijo mirando a Ron significativamente-Pasa …-al entrar a el apartamento se sintió el calor, Ron fue el ultimo en entrar-Cierto , disculpa, con todo esto …Soy Hermione Granger-dijo alzando la mano.

-Rose…-Harry negó con la cabeza pero ya era tarde. Tenían que cambiarse el nombre,

-¿Qué tienes Harry?-pregunto Ron mirándolo extrañado ante tales movimientos.

-Me duele el cuello.

-…Rose…-miro el color de la pared-Gray…si Gray…

-Soy Ronald Weasley –dijo Ron – y el es Harry Potter auque creo que ya lo conocias de antes

Rose asintió.

-Es simplemente extraño que alguien no ponga los ojos desorbitados cuando te presentas ¿no Harry?-dijo en voz baja Ron a el pelinegro.

-Rose-dijo Hermione sonriendo abiertamente dirigiéndose a la cocina-Me encanta ese nombre-dijo sincera-¿creerás que si tengo una hija le pondré así?

Ron no puso atención y choco con un mueble. Rose se puso una mano en la boca evitando la risa.

Harry se rio de Ron y al pasar le dio una palmada en la espalda.

_("si supieras")_ pensó Harry.

Rose tomo asiento mientras se olía el chocolate miraba la casa con interés ya que no había entrado ahí, cuando algo llamo su atención debajo de la televisión había una caja.

-Ajedrez-dijo Rose

Ron volteo. Era un ajedres muggle que le habi regalado Hermione.

-¿Te gusta el ajedrez?

-Me encanta-dijo Rose alegre olvidándose por un momento de Scorpius-Mi papá me enseño a jugar-Harry se sentó a lado de Rose mirando a Ron con una sonrisa , mientras Hermione seguía en la cocina y grito.

-No creo que quieras jugar contra Ron

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Es invencible.

Rose tomo una cara retadora hacia el pelirroja.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-Claro.

Harry se rasco la cabeza

("Esto es tan …inesperado") pensó el pelinegro pero al mismo tiempo sabia que tenia que hablar con Rose y con Scorpius, no era tan lento se veía que esos dos tenían algo asi desarollado algo mas que amistad, Era demasiado para el, no podía creer al primeras que una Weasley y un Malfoy sean amigos era peor algo mas , sentía enojo, tenia ganas de agarrar a Rose de las orejas y encerrarla en su cuarto, aunque eso era algo muy poco ortodoxo, ¿no era posible? Ron estaría primero muerto antes de ver a alguien de su familia con un Malfoy ¿o no?.

Las horas pasaron y después de 5 tazas de chocolate , el juego estaba en punto muerto, la chica se había apresurado a preparar el tablero, Hermione miraba el juego impresionada de que la chica fuera tan buena. Harry se aburrió y prendió la televisión , de repente la puerta se abrió y entro un muchacho rubio con cara de , pocas pulgas, Rose lo miro con enojo , y este le devolvió la mirada de asco, Hermione sonrió pero Ron seguía inmerso en el tablero, Harry se levanto. El chico dio pasos agigantados hacia la habitación de Harry y la cerro de un portazo , despertando a Ron de su concentración.

-¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?

Rose bajo la mirada.

-Eh, creo que me tengo que ir-dijo –mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione abrió la boca. Vacilante.

-Iras a la escuela…¿tus padres regresaran pronto?

Rose miro a Harry.

-Si, yo…-pensó rápidamente en una buena historia-Bueno mis papas no viven aquí me pagan el apartamento y yo voy a la escuela.

Harry dio gracias a el cielo que Rose fuera tan rapida en inventar excusas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16

Harry apuro a Rose con la mirada antes de que haya mas preguntas. Esta salió rápidamente mientras Ron le gritaba.

-Quiero la revancha.

Rose asintio y salio.

Harry se apresuro a su habitación

-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione recogiendo una taza.


	4. Chapter 4: El prototipo de George

Con tantas cosas que traía en la cabeza, Harry olvido preguntar a Hermione de nuevo acerca de el extraño reloj, era sábado y había quedado con Ginny para desayunar, caminaba por Las calles de Londres dirigiéndose a el caldero chorreante. Desayunarían en un nuevo lugar cerca de Sotilegios Weasley, cuando salió de su apartamento Ron se había ido temprano a la tienda ya que los fines de semana abría el, y era cuando mas clientela había, bueno además antes de empezar el ciclo escolar, esas fechas la tienda estaba alborotada de niños y jóvenes, También había dejado dormido a Scorpius , no sabía cómo preguntarle acerca de Rose y viceversa pero sabía que tenían que aclarar las cosas rápido, seguía dándole vueltas a el asunto, su vida ya estaba tomando un giro más tranquilo y ahora esto, sentía que a el destino le gustaba jugar con el . mientras abría el paso para el callejón por los ladrillos en una ventana observo que ofrecían una nueva poción alisadora , pensó que seria bueno comprársela a Rose y así disimular un poco mas su cabello, no se preocupaba mucho por Ron pero Hermione era demasiado astuta, había sabido lo de Lupin, era un claro ejemplo de que tenían que ser muy pero muy cuidadosos, no se había dado cuenta que se quedo como baboso viendo el alisador , unas brujas de avanzada edad le miraban con duda, Harry les sonrió rápidamente y siguió su camino paso por los Sortilegios Weasley y ahí esperándolo como un ángel bajado de el cielo a patadas , estaba su Ginny, veía como se acomodaba su rojo cabello , vestía unos jeans pesqueros , con unos zapatos de bajo tacón color negro y una blusa sencilla de el mismo color, el de anteojos sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando esta le saludo y se adelanto dándole un sonoro beso en los labios, le tomo de la mano y entraron a el restaurante que era a el aire libre, al pasar varia gente murmuraba o lo señalaba, Ginny suspiro molesta, Harry tenía una cara resignada. Se sentaron y les tomaron la orden casi antes de que las pudieran aterrizar, Ginny pidió la carta amablemente a la bruja que miraba a Harry con una sonrisa estúpida. El de ojos verdes se acomodo la servilleta.

-Lo bueno es que ahora ven a Ron y a Hermione casi tanto como a mi-dijo el joven con un tono de voz grave.

-Bueno, amor, la palabra clave aquí es C-A-S-I-dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz-me gustaría que fuera más a mi hermano así las mujeres arrastradas no se te insinuarían tanto y seria problema de Hermione.-dijo bromeando, claro que no se lo deseaba a su cuñada.

Harry rio.

-No seas celosa, sabes que solo te amo a ti-dijo Harry mirándola con amor

-Claro-ironizo la pelirroja.-hasta que aparezca una asiática-dijo Ginny entre broma y verdad.

-Ginevra-dijo Harry con una mueca.

Harry se quedo pensando-Aunque Hermione también es terrorífica cuando se pone celosa.

-No mas que Ron-dijo la chica leyendo la carta de desayunos.

-Cierto.

Después de unos minutos ordenaron y de unos segundos llego su comida.

-Oye Harry –dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa-antes de pasarme por aquí fui con Ron y me conto algo muy curioso.

Harry se preparo.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras se metía huevo a la boca.

-Algo acerca de Malfoy, tutor y Salazar Slytherin , no le entendí muy bien, pero por lo que alcance , a escucharlo. -Ginny de repente se puso a reir-Solo a el se le ocurre probar prototipos de George –rio con mas fuerza Harry le miro con duda-su lengua esta hinchada y lloraba por la picazón… ajajja… de tanto que me rei se enojo y me grito –empezó a imitar a su hermano como solo ella lo sabia hacer "CADATE GIBEBA PEGUNDADE A HADDY"-en fin ¿me podrías explicar?...

Harry rio tenía que ver eso.

-Siento que lo he contado mil veces pero bueno….hace días…

**XxX**

**-**Alohomora.

Un chico rubio entro lo mas silencioso que pudo. El lugar estaba limpio y ordenado. Había un pasillo a lado derecho, Scorpius Malfoy camino muy despacio

-¿Rose?

Una pelirroja dormía profundamente acurrucada en una cama varios mechones de rebeldes cabello le caían por la cara, el rubio sonrió al verla así tan frágil y lo mejor con la boca cerrada.

-Rose.

La chico hizo un quejido y abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con unos grises muy cerca de su cara.

-AHHHHH-grito la pelirroja casi dando una marometa y cayendo de el otro lado. Scorpius sintió que sus tímpanos habían explotado después de sobarlos rápidamente, se cruzo la cama que tenia una colcha blanca. Se sonrojo Rose estaba en ropa interior color negra muy sexy , una blusa de tirantes color rojo. Scorpius no sabía que hacer así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Bonitas piernas.

Rose se paro rápidamente enojada , sonrojada , con pena y se coloco la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo hasta el cuello.

-ESPERA A QUE ALCANZE MI VARITA , MALFOY.

Scorpius la vio a lado de el en una mesita de noche y la agarro apanicado.

-Espera Weasley-Rose le seguía mirando furiosa.-Solo quería…Disculparme-Scorpius bajo la cabeza-No quería hacerte sentir mal, ya sabes, ahora que pensé todo mas fríamente fue mi culpa…Rose-El Malfoy bajo la voz-No te quiero perder…-Scorpius reflexiono-me refiero nuestra amistad.

Rose se sonrojo aun mas y hablo fría.

-Pudiste tocar la puerta .-se seguía tapando con afán.

-No quería esperar mas-se rasco la cabeza-me levante hace horas y …

-Ve a la sala.-dijo seria-déjame vestirme y hablaremos ¿si?-dijo tranquila, Scorpius asintió. y salió, Rose dejo caer la sabanas.

_("No cedas Weasley, No cedas")_

La chica se puso un sweater color rosa largo que le llegaba a arriba de la rodilla y unos leggins negros, Salio descalza y amarro su cabello con una liga obligándolo a tirones a en poner cada cabello en una cebolla de bailarina aunque varios rebeldes cabellos salían de la nuca, se lavo la cara y los dientes, en el baño se miro fijamente en espejo dejando escapar aire por la boca, salió silenciosamente y se sentó enfrente de Malfoy pero muy alejada de el con los brazos cruzados enojada.

-Eres un imbécil-decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas-Hay formas de despertar a las personas.

Malfoy le regalo una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ayer, las cosas se salieron de control-dijo Malfoy-sabes que no e gusta pedir disculpas, de hecho creo que a la única persona que se las he dado es a ti. Podemos hablar como hechiceros civilizados-Rose jugo con las mangas de su sweater-Rose no somos ya niños.

-Malfoy-Scorpius cerró los ojos frustrado cuando lo decía así no era nada bueno.-acepto tus disculpas, pero es cierto lo que dije ayer, por nuestra salud anímica es mejor alejarnos, nos hacemos daño-Scorpius iba a abrir la boca-lo hecho , hecho esta, no voy a cambiar de opinión, claro que nos seguiremos viendo ´por la escuela, por las clases, los partidos de Quidditch, Albus, pero nada mas-Scorpius alzo la ceja "nada más" –quiero decir que habrá cordialidad, -Scorpius crispo la cara-Scor-el rubio respiro hondo y sonrió le encantaba que le digiera así-aun si hubiéramos logrado una relación , no habría funcionado , casi siempre peleamos, y tuvimos una bonita amistad. Todo lo que hiciste por mi jamás lo voy a olvidar-Rose sonrió mirándolo a los ojos grises-pero así tiene que ser-dijo triste.

Scorpius tenia un nudo en la garganta-Es tu ultima palabra

Rose asintió .

_("NO, NO ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA…INSISTE…DIME QUE ME QUIERES TANTO COMO YO A TI")_

_-_Si.-atino a decir con voz rasposa.

Hubo un silencio.

-Esta bien-dijo el rubio colérico-no te voy a insistir mas.

-Ayer-dijo Rose jugando con sus manos-Mi tío Harry y mis papas nos escucharon.

-Lo se.

-Si, este pero no te preocupes no te vieron y después me invitaron un chocolate y jugué algo de ajedrez

-Si, te vi-Scorpius se mordió el labio-Recuerda tenemos que ser cuidadosos, Quiero que hables con tu Tío-se rasco la cabeza-ayer me advirtió que no iba permitir que te hiciera daño-Se quedo pensando-si supiera que es al revés-Rose le negó con ironía-Le dijo lo de alterar el espacio-tiempo , es persistente, te cuida mucho-le sonrió sincero-pero es castrante-Rose le miro negativamente.-dile algo, al final entendió.

-Si-dijo Rose-El y mamá conocen las reglas.-

Scorpius parecía ya no escuchar solo la miraba, ahora no quería volver a su tiempo sabia si lo hacía, no sería ya mas lo mismo. Pero a la vez sintió que era lo mejor.

-Bueno, nos urge regresar, tengo una idea, iremos a la casa de mi abuela

Rose escondió su cara de tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?

-Iremos a la casa de mi abuela, trataremos de encontrar la manera de preguntarle¿ qué es esto?, seguramente ya lo tiene con ella, y haber que inventamos en el camino , Rose usa la materia gris.

-¿Te golpeaste solo en la cabeza con un bludger?-Scorpius negó-¿Entonces no hay excusa por la patética idea?

-¿Mas patética que decirle a Potter?

-Scorpius…

-Rose…

-Solo iremos tal vez podamos encontrar algo.

Rose se puso una mano en la frente.

-Al menos yo te estoy avisando-dijo levantándose El joven-tu solo actuaste sola, al decirle a "el niño que vivió"-Rose alzo las cejas retadora-Olvidalo ire solo.

Rose rodo los ojos.

-Espera-dijo la chica que salió a su cuarto con una bolsa de mano y una bufanda.-Bien.

Scorpius abrió la puerta pasando en ese momento , se resbalo cayendo de nalgas , a el rubio le dolió hasta el alma. Alzo la vista y vio a Rose con una mueca macabra. Y su varita en mano

-ESO ES POR VERME SEMIDESNUDA

-¡ESTAS ENFERMA!-grito Scorpius alterado sobándose el trasero. -Cre que me rompí algo-Rose hizo una mueca , cerro la puerta y siguió caminado-¿Rose?...¿Rosie? …AW …MALDITA SEAS WEASLEY.

-Anda no tengo tu tiempo.-dijo Divertida al ver la cara de dolor de Scorpius.

**XxX**

-Ginny

La pelirroja volteo hacia su novio caminaban por las calles de el callejón tomados de la mano.

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

Ginny casi se tropieza por la pregunta.

-¿Qué?

Harry estaba un poco rosa.

-Olvídalo Potter-dijo Ginny aun rosa-no estoy lista para eso aun.

-No, No-dijo Harry maldiciéndose.-no me refería a eso-Ginny le sonrió burlona.-Es que…la verdad tu eres a la única con la que me imagino como la madre de mis hijos y haa pasado cosas que…mmm-Ginny le beso calalndolo, se sentía feliz y alagada, Harry decidió callarse y solo sonreír de vuelta acariciándole la mejilla. Caminaron en silencio unos cuanto es metros.

-Mira…-dijo Ginny señalando una tienda que vendia un as rodilleras para Quidditch , las necesitaba urgentemente se le estaban gastando-Harry si quieres espera no tardare.

El de las gafas asintió se puso las manos en el bolsillo y miro a la tienda de enfrente tenia el la poción alisadora que necesitaba Rose, corrió rápidamente agarro la poción ante la mirada de extrañes de la vendedora, saco unos galeones , los coloco en el mostrador y salió con el articulo en una bolsa café.

-Oiga, su cambio.

-¡Quédeselo!-atino a decir Harry, no quería que su novia le preguntara que hacia con eso.

Despues de unos minutos que parecían horas, Harry había aprendido que para una mujer "no me tardo" es "búscate una silla donde sentarte". Ginny apareció con muchas bolsas en la mano, Harry rio y la fue a ayudar algo que era excelente ya que podía cargar su poción de cabello sin sospechas.

-Siento eso.

-No pasa nada Gin

Ginny rio.

-Ehh ¿quieres ver si Ron aun tiene lengua?

-Ja-exclamo Harry asintiendo.

**XxX**

Rose pensó que su pulmón estaba tirado en una de las calles de Londres, no sabia desde cuando había caminado tanto, no podían usar la red flu, ni aparecerse prácticamente nada, Además como Scorpius usaba la red para la casa de su abuela era difícil recordar el camino, así que preguntaban a muggles, y Rose le indicaba a que metro subirse.

-La mansión Malfoy esta muy lejos.-dijo Rose

Scorpius rio.

-No vamos a mi casa-dijo Scorpius –la mansión esta al sur en Wiltshire, la casa de mi abuela Anabella esta aquí en Londres.

Rose le miro seria.

-¿Vamos a la casa de tu mamá?

El metro se detuvo y salieron entre todo el tumulto de gente.

-Vive en una colonia muggle y mágica cuando entras por una call en expesifico , para los muggles solo es el fin de el camino. Rose se acomodo su bufanda y lo siguió , pudo ver como varios coches daban vuelta en U, pero ellos podían ver que la calle seguía la chica se maravillo haba casas muy grandes, ella , su hermano y sus padres vivían también en un vecindario muggle cerca de el ministerio de hecho no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Harry, amaba su casa era grande ya que sus padres se esforzaron por lo que tenia pero aquello era exagerado. No tuvieron que caminar mucho mas para alegría de Rose , estaban enfrente de la casa , había plantas a los lados muy verdes y frondosos. y se podía leer en letras de hora "Residencia Greengrass" miro a Scorpius .

-¿Ahora que?

-Pues …-dijo Scopius-Podemos buscar , libros , preguntar directamente…debemos entrar.

-Toquemos.-dijo la chica

-No.

-Pero esto fue tu idea.-dijo Rose.

-Ve tu

-¿Yo?-dijo Rose apuntándose con una cara escandalizada-

-Si, si me ven se preguntaran lo que todos-dijo Scorpius-en cambio a ti-saco el reloj y se lo dio-se que te las arreglaras .

Rose negó.-¿Tenias planeado esto?

-Algo así-dijo el chico-pero no tenerme que arreglar el coxis,- Rose chaco la lengua. Scorpius de repente se puso blanco como la tiza-A el suelo.

Rose nada mas sintió como si la hubieran tacleado y arrastrado hasta los arbusto, Scorpius se escondió detrás de los arbustos con mediaros enésima. La había garrado de el pecho. Rose estaba tan roja cuando sintió el contacto de sus blancas manos que le mordió el brazo, Scorpius ahogo un grito.

-Hoy andas muy pervertido –dijo molesta.

-Cállate, Rose, -dijo sobándose el brazo-fue un accidente, espero que no nos haya visto…mira mira-Rose volteo y entre verde y luz con horror se llevo una mano a la boca, Draco Malfoy caminaba elegantemente vestido de un pantalón formal negro al igual que su playera de manga larga y zapatos, Rose miro a Scorpius con miedo. Aun estaba a unos metros pero erqa casi imposible que no los haya visto .Rose trataba de ser tan silenciosa como podía a el igual que el Malfoy lo vieron pasar muy cerca de donde estaban. Rose susurro.

-Ahora entiendo la desconfianza de Tío Harry-dijo Rose mirando a Draco con la boca abierta, y suspiro involuntariamente.

Scorpius apretó los dientes.

-Rose

-Eh-dijo volviendo a el planeta tierra.

-Nada-dijo celoso el chico.

Después de un rato salió una mujer de cabello negro muy bonita.

-Astoria ¿estas lista?-dijo Draco galantemente.

-Si-dijo alto seria la joven Greengrass.

-Hay que entrar-susurro Scorpius.-Ahí vienen-los arbustos eran frondosos pero no muy largos en cualquier momento el rubio podía estirarse un poco y ser visto, empezó un focejeo entre Rose y Scorpius que termino cuando la pelirroja cayo hacia adelanate a unos metros de Astoria y Draco prácticamente a nada , Rose levanto medio tronco de el cuerpo se volteo hacia los arbustos y si las miradas mataran Scorpius estaría ya a mas de 5 metros bajo tierra. Draco y Astoria se quedaron viendo a la muchacha.

-tsu..tsu…tsu-acto seguido chiflo y lazo la mano como si tronara los dedos.

Scorpius tenia los ojos cerrados, no había sido su intención aventarla , solo se estaba acomodando.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, a veces Scorpius lo hacia inconcientemente, a la pelirroja se le hizo terriblemente sexy, pero después vio a Astoria y se arrepintió de sus pensamientos .

-La…La verdad si-dijo titubeando-¿han visto a un gato?

-¿Gato?.-dijo Draco con la voz fría

-Vamonos Draco-dijo mirando de mal modo a Rose.

Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se fue. La chica espero y arastro de los pies a Scorpius.

-Salvandote el pellejo-dijo Rose agarrando el reloj de el suelo.

-Fue un accidente.-dijo sacudiéndose la tierra.

Rose miro a la casa, Scorpius se adelanto a ella , rodeo la casa y miro por la ventana que estaba atrás de la cocina, Rose se sentía como uno de los capítulos de una serie de ladrones que veía su hermano Hugo, pronto dos cabezas estaban con la cara pegada a la ventana. Entro una joven que agarro una galleta de la barra de desayuno.

-Mi tia Daphne-dijo Scorpius serio e hizo la cabeza a un lado-¡Vaya! Asi es como se veía delgada.

Rose le dio un golpecito en el hombro, Cuando se fue la mujer, Scorpius abrió lentamente la ventana, sabia que no estaba hechizada, cuando su abuela cocinaba pies la dejaba abierta, paso sin hacer ruido mientras ayudaba a Rose a entrar esta se sentía tan sucia , se sentía como una ladrona pero se le paso rápido ya que su corazón palpito a mil por hora , la voz de una mujer se escuhaba cerca de ahi Scorpius apuro a Rose debajo de la mesa y este hizo lo mismo.

-Cuidadito –dijo Rose irritada-al ver como Scorpius le agarraba los hombros.

Scorpius la ignoro. Agudizando el oído y Rose susurro.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venir a las…-miro el reloj mágico-11 de la mañana, si querías que entráramos como ratas hubiera sido mejor en la noche.

-Esto no era lo que quería, pero ya estamos aquí-dijo taticardiaquicamente

Rose se puso un dedo en sus gruesos labios para que se callara.


	5. Chapter 5: R de Rose

Hermione Granger tenia una sonrisa en la cara, bueno no era raro era realmente feliz con su vida en ese momento con cierto pelirrojo y con una vida algo mas rutinaria que le encantaba aunque extrañaba un poco la aventura, repitiendo un poco ya no le apetecía huir y seguir a magos tenebrosos, se detuvo en un gran edificio que con solo verlo sentía aun mas alegría, llevaba en las manos una bolsa café, al entrar saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a su cuñado , George le sonrió dejando a un lado un recipiente con caramelos y se dirigió a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, la castaña busco con la mirada a su novio.

-Ron, esta atrás-dijo como riendo.

Hermione le miro con algo de extrañez, pero siguió su camino.

-¡OH , Ronald!-Hermione casi se cae de espalda al ver que su pelirrojo estaba sentada en la bodega con una lengua roja y escamosa .-¿Qué rayos…

-DODO FUE DUPDA DE DEORDE-dijo escupiendo un poco, Hermione se sentó a su lado preocupada.

-Ron-repitió Hermione acariciándole el cabello, en eso el gemelo se recargo en la puerta ahogando una carcajada-No es divertido George

-La verdad lo es Hermy-George negó –No te preocupes se le pasara en unas horas o-dijo pensando –o no…la verdad no sé.

-CODO QUE DO SADES-trataba de decir Ron.

-Espera cariño-dijo mirándolo con ternura y después volteo a ver a George tan de repente que con su alborotado y castaño cabello golpeo a Ron -¡¿Cómo que no sabes?-Ron le miro sorprendido.

-Eso le enseñara a este glotón a no tragarse lo primero que ve ,claramente decía "No Tocar".

Ron solo le miraba con ganas de cometer asesinato, mientras su novia le examinaba la lengua y saco su varita , Ron negó rápidamente, haciéndose a un lado.

-Vamos-dijo Hermione exasperada-no te dolerá. ¿no confias en mi?

-DI HEDMIODE PEDO DEODE-en eso miro a su hermano en busca de apoyo-DIDO QUE SE DIDIADIA EN UDA HODA-

Hermione asintió no muy convencida.-

-Bien , esperemos una hora, entonces.-miro s reloj

George olfateo algo , Hermione se quedo con Ron, en eso llego el gemelo con la bolsa que la chica había dejado caer al ver a su novio.

-¿Hermione como sabias que tenía hambre?

Ron abrió sus azules ojos temiendo lo peor.

-Vamos Ron-dijo George-No puedes comer. –abrió la bolsa-

Hermione le miro con pena, era una hamburguesa de un restaurante de comida rápida muggle claro está , en cuanto Harry y ella lo llevaron se enamoro de ese alimento alto en grasas y malo para la circulación sanguínea. Ron se quería levantar pero la castaña lo obligo a quedarse donde estaba, después de un rato, en el que de ojos azules miraba asesinamente a su hermano , la puerta se abrió , mientras George tenia mayonesa y un pedazo de tomate en la comisura de el labio. Se apresuro a la puerta pero al ver quien era se volvió rápidamente y empezó a comer de nuevo.

-¡Oh!-dijo George colocando una papa frita en su boca-son ustedes.

-Ay, Georgie También estoy muy feliz de verte hermano-dijo Ginny golpeándolo al pasar-a George se le cayo una papa.

Harry le sonrió a modo de saludo este se la devolvió.

-Vaya Ron –dijo Harry al verlo ahogando una risa ante la mirada de advertencia de Hermione-Es peor de lo que imagine

-Dadias Haddy-dijo mirándolo enojado.

-Ya se ve menos-informo Ginny quitándole a George una patata, este le miro envidioso-cuando lo vi estaba más hinchado.

-Cuando estés mejor compraremos mas hamburguesas y comeremos en el apartamento ¿te parece?-Ron asintió y Hermione le sonrió a Harry.

-Pues tendrá que ser sin mi-dijo Ginny apalancándose de el brazo de Harry-Tengo que entrenar y siempre llego cansada, además que mama se molestaría si no llego temprano, ya sabes cómo es.-George y Ron asintieron.

-¿A qué horas sales hoy?-pregunto Harry a Ron, pero George respondió –a las 6

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione antes de que Ron digiera algo-pero si el abrió.

-Ha llegado tarde.-informo limpiándose las manos en su pantalón.

-¡George!-dijo Ron su voz se escucho mejor.

**xXx**

Scorpius solo veía los pies de su abuela pasando de aquí para haya asi mismo Rose se comía las uñas de la desesperación en eso entro Daphne Greengrass, para empeorar las cosas la abuela de Scorpius se sento Rose se hizo a un lado pegándose a Scorpius que sonrió internamente, hace tanto que no la tenia tan cerca.

-Hace tanto que no veía a tu hermana tan feliz-dijo la mujer mayor

-Pues que le aproveche ¿no?-Daphne seguía de pie.-Por culpa de Astoria, Pansy se enojo tanto conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa que Draco se enamorara de mi hermanita ¿ o si?.

-Pues no.-se escucho el tintineo de las cucharras, Rose estaba entumida y Scorpius ya no sentía su braso derecho que estaba siendo aplastado por Rose. Después de un tiempo se levanto la abuela Greengrass , Rose cerro los ojos con fuerza pensando que podría descubrilos de un tiempo a otro . se quedaron como 15 minutos mas, y al no escuchar nada Scorpius decidió salir abrió el mantel pero de repente se escondió en el de nuevo-

-Mama iré a comprar un vestido-dijo Daphne-llego en la noche.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Ya?-susurro Rose

-Espera.

Scorpius se salió con mucho cuidado, miro por el pasillo, y al no ver monos en la costa le hablo a Rose con cuidado esta salió casi de puntitas poniéndose a tras de el, por lo que vio la Weasley era un lugar algo sombrío , al final de ese pasillo había unas escaleras, el rubio las señalo, el chico iba avanzaba muy silenciosa y Rose le pisaba los talones,

-Después de comer, mi abuela siempre toma una siesta espero que haga lo mismo-dijo Scorpius susurrando, Rose miraba una fotografía colgada en la pared, obviamente tenia movimiento.-¿Rose?

La pelirroja asintió, Scorpius le dio la mano, esta se soltó de rápidamente. Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Como quieras.

Rose suspiro.

El chico subió las escaleras , Rose se agarraba de la pared tapizada de colores obscuros , Scorpius giro a la derecha donde había una habitación, entro, Rose le siguió, la chica abrió la boca ampliamente era un cuarto muy hermoso las paredes tenían detalles plateados, y en un gancho colgaba una bufanda de Slytherin la cama era amplia se sentó en un extremo, todo ordenado había una fotografía en una mesita de noche le tomo y vio a la madre de Scorpius con Draco Malfoy viendo a la cámara .

-¿Tu padre nunca sonríe?

Scorpius tenía en la mano un broche de su mama.

-Es raro…por lo general cuando lo hace hay fenómenos meteorológico…ya sabes terremotos, huracanes y esas cosas así que es mejor que no lo haga.

Rose rio levemente.

-Eres un exagerado

Scorpius le sonrió.

-Mira.-dijo Scorpius enseñándole lo que tenia en la mano-¿Lo recuerdas?

Rose abrió mucho los ojos poniéndose nerviosa.

-Si.

-¿Aun lo tienes?

Rose se mojo los labios y asintió.

-Hay que darnos prisa-dijo la pelirroja-tu abuela nos podría escuchar, anda-Rose saco el reloj-tenemos que encontrar alguna pista respecto a esto.

Scorpius dejo el broche donde estaba. Y salió tras Rose.

-Lo encontré en el ático-dijo saliendo antes que su amiga de el cuarto de su madre. Siguió derecho, la chica miro para ambos lados para después seguir a el rubio , Scorpius dijo un código y las escaleras bajaron , apuro a Rose que paso primero, estaba todo implecablemente limpio todo lo contrario a el cuarto de su hermano , había libros, ropa antigua etc, Scorpius fue hacia un baúl.

-Revisare estos-dijo Rose viendo un librero realmente interesada-

Scorpius asintió sin mirarla- y abrió el baúl cautelosamente, sacaba cosas y cosas hasta que encontró el reloj

-Rose

La chica volteo viendo el objeto.

-Busca algo-dijo la chica volviendo a mirar el libro que tenia en la mano.

Scorpius vio unos pergaminos y los desenvolvió con la esperanza de ver algún instructivo o algo que le fuera útil . NADA. Pasaron lo que Scorpius sintió como horas y horas , la pelirroja tenia mas de sus cabellos rebeldes sueltos y sentía mucho calor.

-No

-Nada-dijo Scorpius-todo fue en vano.

Rose suspiro y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de el rubio.

-Hey-dijo la chica-fue divertido.

Scorpius le sonrió y Rose se puso rosa recordando que aun estaba molesta con el asi que le quito su mano rápidamente , Scorpius se acerco a la salida la puerta se abrió ligeramente y escucho voces . su madre había llegado. cerro rápidamente y miro con miedo a Rose.

Rose leyó su cara.

-Hemos estado casi toso el dia aquí y para nada, ahora tenemos que esperar a que Mama cierre la puerta de su habitación.

-Bueno si te consuela-dijo la pelirroja-los libros que tiene tu familia son bastante interesantes-Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

La pelirroja se sentó y agarro uno de los libros que no había terminado de leer, Scorpius se sentó arriba de el baúl y miro el reloj y después la chica.

-¿Sabes?-dijo el rubio y la chica lo miro-y si esto no fue un accidente.-Rose hizo una mueca.

-Explícate

-Solo que mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no puedes cambiar tu destino. Tal vez nuestro destino es quedarnos aquí-dijo seriamente.

Rose cerro el libro de golpe.

-Estas escuchándote-dijo la chica –no podemos , naceremos en unos años, y que pasara en nuestro tiempo seguro nuestros padres nos estarán buscando.

Scorpius no dijo nada.

-No me digas que solo porque no encontramos nada aquí ya te estas dando por vencido, mi tio Harry no permitirá que nos quedemos aquí. -Scorpius le miro con unos ojos grises tristes

-Lo se…

Rose noto que ese Scorpius no era el mismo de hace unos momentos.

-…solo que aquí podríamos…-Scorpius se levanto y se acerco a Rose. Esta se levanto se hacia hacia atrás, Scorpius le tomo la cara y Rose sentía que se derretía por dentro-…estar juntos, aquí no hay primos celosos, ni padre loco-Rose le miro molesta-Potter es más flexible, se que me lo ganare.

-No seas estúpido-dijo Rose alejándose de Scorpius, este cerró los ojos con tristeza y frustración, la pelirroja no podía estar ahí un momento mas, no podía sentirlo tan cerca. La Weasley abrió la puerta que chirrió un poco hizo bajar las escaleras con la varita y cuido que nadie apareciera por ahí, tenían que salir por la cocina y no como perro por su casa por la puerta delantera, Scorpius le hizo caras exagerada de negación, algo que paso por alto, bajo una por una con cautela hasta que llego hasta abajo, lo que tenían a su favor era que parecía que cada una de las integrantes de esa casa estaba tan metido en sus cosas. Scorpius bajo con el reloj con el que llegaron bajo el brazo, Rose ya se había adelantado a la habitación de Astoria Greengrass, dio un vistazo la mama de Scorpius estaba acostada dándole la espalda, la chica se animo y corrió sin ser vista hacia el otro extremo, Scorpius le miro asustado, esta le hizo señales con las manos para que se diera prisa, el chico ni miro solo corrió habían llegado a la segunda escalera, estaban cerca inmediatamente estaba la cocina. Rose bajaba tan silenciosa como un ratón y Scorpius estaba un poco mas apurado en salir.

-¿Mama?-se escucho una voz femenina-¿Daphne?

Scorpius agarro por no decir arrastro a Rose escaleras abajo , rogaba por que no hubiera nadie en la cocina , no lo había , Scorpius creía que podía sentir como su madre se aproximaba , Scorpius tomo a Rose de el brazo y la saco de la casa mientras el, se agacho arrastrándose pecho tierra para no ser visto, Rose corrió a los arbustos que estaban mas cerca y se escondió como lo había hecho, miraba a su compañero como escapando de un incendio. Hasta que llego con ella.

-¿Quién dejo la puerta abierta?-se escucho gritar.

Scorpius sudaba frio y Rose empezó a reír de nervios.

-Mala idea Scor.-dijo la pelirroja levantándose-no vuelvo a hacerte caso.

Scorpius se agarro sus rubios cabellos.

**XxX**

Harry llevaba en una mano la bolsa de la poción alisadora y en la otra una que llevaba mapas de grasa, no muy atrás de el, Ron llevaba mas comida y Hermione los refrescos, buscaba sus llaves para abrir , en eso volteo y vio como sus amigos se daban un tierno beso, a Ron se le bajo la hinchazón.

-No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado-dijo Harry –aun no me acostumbro.

-Pues a ver si te vas apurando-dijo Ron mientras Hermione pasaba a el apartamento. Dejando las cosas encima de la mesa de la sala, Harry miro entro rápidamente y salió despistadamente con la posion alisadora mientras Ron y Hermione alistaban todo para comer, Harry toco pero la puerta estaba abierta.

-Rose

No hubo respuesta-Voy a entrar. Rose.

Harry asomo la cabeza y entro dejando la poción alisadora en el sueloel pelinegro siguió diciendo su nombre, estaba algo preocupado y entro a la habitacionde la chica creyendo que a lo mejor dormía , pero no había nada, cuando iba a salir algo llamo mucho su atención un libro abierto, sonrio, si era hija de Hermione pero cuandose acerco el libro se cerro de golpe y tenia algo asi como una cadena de oro , y el candado se cerro, era muy elegante tenia una R, grabada en la cubierta con color o rojo intenso , con detalles dorados , Harry lo agarro y lo volteo. Tenia mucha curiosidad, una curiosidad que aun no se le quitaba, atrás decía propiedad de Rose Weasley. Entendió rápidamente lo que era después, era un diario, el de ojos verdes creyo que seria buena idea leer a preguntar, sabia que era imprudente, aun asi decidió llevárselo para que Rose al preguntar por el , se lo mostraría, no lo iba a intentar abrir por la fuerza. Tomo el diario y la poción alisadora los metió en una bolsa y salió, cruzo a su apartamento donde su amigo ya levaba media hamburguesa.

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-Eh-dijo Harry dejando la bolsa cerca de las de comida.

Hermione tomaba un sorbo de refresco .

Harry fue hacia su cuarto y tampoco vio a Scorpius, el joven se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Han visto a Scor…Scott?-dijo Harry recordando.

Ambos negaron, pero como si Harry lo invocara apareció el rubio con la mirada perdida con tierra en su pecho ,algo escondido debajo de el brazo y medio despeinado dio un "hola" a los padres de Rose y a Harry y se metió a el cuarto de este.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Hermione algo inquieta, Harry la miro y fue tras el y cerro la puerta.

Scorpius se sentó en la cama.

-Rose está en su habitación-informo Scorpius antes de que Harry abriera la boca-está bien, dijo que tomaría un baño.

-¿Dónde estaban?

Scorpius sabia que Harry se enfadaría por haberse tomado tantos riesgos así que mintió.

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta , para pedirles disculpas -mintió el rubio.

-Oh-dijo Harry colocando las manos en el bolsillo-¿Todo bien?

-Algo asi-informo el joven levantándose rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto amablemente, el rubio negó.

-Quiero dormir-mintió lo que quería era estar solo. Harry vio el reloj.

-Préstamelo, Hermione ha leído sobre el tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos-Scorpius le miro rápidamente sorprendido.

-Vaya.-dijo el rubio entregándole el artefacto mágico., Harry iba a salir pero vio a Scorpius algo deprimido, intento preguntarle ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero decidió no meterse y salió.

-¿Dónde esta la cátsup?-pregunto Ron. Buscando entre las bolsas.

-Hermione- Harry salió con el reloj-¿Recuerdas que te mostré esto?-se sentó a lado de la chica , Ron seguía buscando en bolsas la salsa cátsup, Hermione le tomo interesada pero aun Harry no lo había soltado de el todo.

-¿Harry que es esto?-dijo Ron sacando el diario-¿Es para mi?

-Ron-dijo Harry tratando se darse de topes en la pared hasta abrirse la cabeza y desangrarse.-no deja eso ahí

-Pero si tiene una "R"-dijo mostrándoselo, mientras Hermione y Harry seguían con las manos en el reloj. Este se sentó a lado de su amigo-Que detalle Harry-dijo Ron casi riendo.

-Dámelo Ron-dijo Harry forcejeando con un una mano intentando quitarle el diario.

-No-dijo Ron usando sus dos mano para traerlo a si, mientras Hermione parecía una muñeca de trapo , sin soltar el reloj y se mecerse de un lado a otro.

-Ron

-¡Déjame ver Harry!.

-Parecen niños-bufo Hermione y con su mano izquierda saco su varita. -¡ACCIO!


	6. Chapter 6: Familia

Harry sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un hoyo sin fondo al tiempo que daba vueltas como un trompo, no podía ver nada mas que colores tan intensos que le cegaban los ojos así que también por su misma reacción los tenia bien cerrados, mientras un viento le ensordecía los oídos , cayo de pronto contra el suelo, la sensación era similar a usar un traslador, pero esto fue demasiado tardado y brusco, noto que aunque haya sido asi no le dolió su cuerpo, una de sus manos sostenía algo, volteo a la derecha y vio el reloj largo y a Hermione mientras que de el otro lado escucho un quejido, que era indudablemente Ron. Se medio acomodo hasta quedar sentado , Ron seguía boca abajo, Hermione también, el de los anteojos se levanto vacilante mientras Hermione levanto medio tronco y Ron se levanto de un salto haciendo a Harry aun lado al pasar que medio mareado casi cae de nuevo.

**-¿Estas bien?-**dijo Ron dándole la mano a la castaña que asintió con sus rebeldes cabellos en su cara.

Harry miro a su alrededor con la boca abierta sin poder exclamar nada, se dio cuenta en donde estaban pero era imposible aparecerse ahí, simplemente era irreal Hermione se los había dicho innumerables veces en la _Historia de…_

_**-**_**¿Qué hacemos en Hogwarts?**-pregunto Ron que al igual que Harry al levantar a Hermione miro alrededor dándose cuenta rápidamente en donde estaban, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estaban en una de las tantas entradas de el castillo, para ser exactos en el patio de entrada.

**-¿Harry?-**dijo Hermione mirando el reloj que tenía su amigo con preocupación**-¡¿Qué…**

-¡Albus!.

Los 3 se pusieron atentos de lado opuesto se encontraba una chica que se les hizo familiar de inmediato. Una chica pelirroja con sus cabellos rebeldes con el uniforme de el colegio pero con el escudo de la casa de el águila. Paso a través de el trió como si fueran unos fantasmas. Todo fue muy rápido Harry y Hermione se miraron.

**-¿Qué…-**iba a empezar Harry

**-Parece que no nos puede ver…-**apunto Hermione

**-Es la vecina**-exclamo Ron señalándola innecesariamente **-¿Qué hace aquí?** –Ron sacudió la cabeza-**Es muggle ¿Qué pasa?...un momento ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí Harry?-**el pelirrojo miro a su amigo que tenia los ojos verdes abiertos como de plato. No lo escuchaba, Hermione tenia la boca abierta , y Ron que estaba de espaldas con la cara dando a Rose se volteo y parpadeo varias veces**-¿Harry?.-**un chico como de 15 años con los ojos verdes brillantes sin anteojos , sin cicatriz, con el mismo cabello negro azabache que Harry venia corriendo hacia a ella con el uniforme de el equipo de Quidditch pero con los colores plata y verde llevaba su escoba ,que seguramente era muy avanzada, era color caoba, de la marca Nimbus, el de las gafas no pudo evitar contemplar a pero volvió inmediatamente su mirada a el joven, Hermione ahora se puso una mano en la boca y Ron la tenia tan abierta que parecía que la lengua se le iba a desenrollar hasta el suelo. Ninguno de lo 3 pudo decir nada, ya que la pelirroja hablo.

-¿Es cierto?- tenia la cara tan preocupada y miraba con sus azules ojos a el chico llamado Albus

-Apenas te venia a avisar-dijo Albus bajando la escoba-¿Cómo te enteraste? Me habías dicho que no irías a el partido , te busque por todos lados, hasta que Roxanne me dijo que estabas aquí leyendo.-Rose apretaba los labios y parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento-¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido?.

-Escuche a unos de primero de Hufflepuf pasar asustados , digieron que un cazador de Slytherin había sido herido en la cabeza con una bludger, los detuve, les pregunto y pues me contaron que es Scorpius. ¿Está bien? ¿Fue muy grave?

Albus sonrió de lado, Harry miro a Ron y a Hermione que miraban atentos.

-Ven a ver por ti misma-el chico la agarro de el brazo y también su escoba y se encaminaron a dentro de el castillo, Ron , Hermione y Harry los siguieron el de las gafas trataba de pensar en que decir , era como estar en un pensadero o como la vez de el Diario de Riddle…¿Diario? Eso era estaban en el de Rose. Genial era simplemente maravilloso, ¿Ahora que rayos haría? Estaban corriendo y en pocos minuto, llegaron a la enfermería, Rose parecía muy nerviosa –

-Potter.

Harry , Ron y Hermione voltearon para ver quien le hablaba a Harry y si de repente podían ser vistos. Pero un joven vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch pero de Hufflepuf medio regordete con la cara roja preocupada y alto se detuvo enfrente de los otros 2.

-Clapton- respondió el de ojos verdes con cara seria a el Hufflepuf

-¿Cómo esta?-Rose no le miro estaba contemplando la puerta-Te juro que fue un accidente. Cuando me entere la bludger le pego en la cabeza.

**-¿Potter?-**dijo Hermione mirando a el chico después a su amigo**-¿Harry, que es esto?.-**Hermione paro de hablar había mas movimiento, había llegado un hombre rubio caminando elegantemente tenia un semblante aterrado detrás de el una mujer con lagrimas en los ojos. Entraron a el lugar haciendo a un lado a los tres estudiantes y cerrando la puerta.

Adentro se escuchaban gritos de una mujer "MI HIJO"

**-MALFOY**-grito Ron haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás **-¿Qué…**

Harry aprovecho el silencio. E intercepto antes de que Ron siguiera hablando

**-Rose es una bruja.**

-**Oh, gracias por la información**-dijo Ron irónico.

Harry siguió mientras veía como Rose y Albus caminaban vacilantemente.

-**Ella quería que la ayudara a regresar a su tiempo, esta cosa**-miro a Hermione-**es la que los trajo aquí…y pues…creo que estamos en su diario. Me comento que fue un accidente que cuando haces un hechizo te transporta . La verdad no entiendo**

Hermione comprendió.

-**Dices como un giratiempo**-Harry asintió-

**-¿Estamos atrapados aquí?-**dijo Ron apanicado. Hermione iba a seguir hablando pero la puerta se abrió, Rose que se había recargado en la pared se sobresalto abriendo la boca pero se callo al ver a Draco y Astoria.-**Pero que grande se ve Malfoy**-comento Ron sorprendido.

-**Estamos …en….el**-Hermione miro a Harry saco sus deducciones al ver a Malfoy-**Quiere decir que el…-**Termino susurrando para si Hermione sonriendo.

Albus aguanto la mirada a el rubio pero la mujer hablo.

-¿Cómo esta el famoso Harry Potter?-dijo Astoria con los ojos rojos.

Harry alzo una ceja pero fue Albus quien respondió.

-Mi padre esta como siempre Señora muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.-dijo educadamente el chico pero con un semblante algo molesto.

Ron abrió la boca volteo a ver a Harry que parecía que se iba a desmayar se puso verde de la sorpresa.

**-Harry es obvio**-dijo Hermione feliz por su amigo,- **es igual a ti. -Habia sospechado algo pero…¡OH! Harry **-abrazo a su amigo ella sabia como habría sufrido por no tener familia ahora el tendría la suya propia.

**-Cierto**-apunto Ron-**Es tu clon, ni como decir que no…Harry vas a tener un hijo**-Dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Visiblemente emocionado también-**Como fui tan estúpido como para no verlo**

**-¿Yo padre?...Yo**-dijo sonriendo viendo a Albus con orgullo , Ron tenia razón ¿Cómo fueron tan estúpidos?

-Astoria por favor-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mirando a Albus y después a Rose que bajo la cara-Mandale mis saludos , Potter-Albus asintió –y gracias por auxiliarlo.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Albus.

-Si, pero esta inconsciente- Draco agarro a Astoria de el brazo-daremos un paseo y regresaremos cuando despierte.-se fueron sin decir mas. Rose espero a perderlos de vista para entrar corriendo , se paro en seco al verlo con vendas en la cabeza, Albus se puso a su lado.

-Aun no se porque pelearon pero…el nunca deja de preguntarme por ti.-Rose no contesto-Iré a cambiarme-La señora Pomfrey estaba en su escritorio mirándolos-vuelvo enseguida.

Rose se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama de Scorpius.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aun no lo habían visto , Harry sonreía al ver a Albus y quería ir con el lo siguió pero en cuanto se fue de vista no pudo pasar era como si con hilos invisibles lo detuvieran.

**-Harry, todo es a perspectiva de Rose, no podemos movernos , solo podemos ir a donde ella va**-dijo la castaña-Harry se decepciono un poco, pero estaba que no cabia de la felicidad, depues pensó ¿su hijo era un Slytherin? ¿Albus?, Harry comprendió que le quería hacer un homenaje a Dumbledore , pero ¿enserio?¡ Albus! Ginny ¿será su madre?.

Ron miraba a Rose con curiosidad, tenia lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos pero no lloraba. Después miro a el chico de la cama.

**-¡SCOTT!**

Hermione miro a el rubio abriendo sus castaños ojos con sorpresa

-Scorpius.-dijo Rose con la voz entrecortada Ron se puso a lado de ella mirándola, le quedaba de perfil Hermione dio vuelta quedando enfrente de ella y la cama de Scorpius, Harry se puso a lado de su amiga, la chica respiro hondo vacilantemente se levanto y le acomodo la almohada cariñosamente, el chico dio un quejido , Rose y los demás pusieron ver que a través de las vendas había huellitas de sangre, ser golpeado por una de esas desquiciadas pelotas, Harry miro a la pelirroja que parecía mas tranquila-¿Por qué te sigo queriendo tanto?-susurro-¿Por qué me importas?, no es justo-le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura, Ron sintió un calor desagradable en el pecho, mientras Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta, la cara de Rose era de puro sufrimiento-Ponte bien-Scorpius seguía sin moverse-Scor…Escúchame …abre los ojos.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!-de repente el trio y la chica levanto se miraron a donde se había escuchado ese grito, una muchacha de cabello negro ondulado , de ojos miel , nariz larga respingada , con uniforme de Slytherin , y cara fiera. –¡NO LO TOQUES, WEASLEY!...

**-¿Weasley?**-pregunto Ron en voz alta mirando a Rose. Harry cerro los ojos con enojo y Hermione parecía acomodar rompecabezas.

-…SI LO TOCAS TE MATO-saco la varita, mientras Ron reaccionando se puso en medio de ella, Hermione parecía que se le iba el alma. Y Harry frunció el ceño.-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Rose alzo las manos con cara de cólera

-METE LAS UÑAS GATA-grito la pelirroja después miro a Scorpius- Tranquilízate. Solo vine a ver como estaba.

-Después de meses sin hablarle ¿Cómo no? ¿estas ardida? Te duele…-empezó a reír la de cabello negro-Rose respiro hondo. Hermione recordó que esto se parecía a la vez en que Ron había sido envenenado.

-Señorita Ritz-dijo la Sra. Pomfrey llegando-¿Qué cree que hace? Guarde su varita en este instante. El Señor Malfoy necesita descansar. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

**-Si, el es el hijo de Draco Malfoy**-dijo escondiendo la mirada,- **y su nombre es Scorpius como oyeron no Scott. **

-**Si , era de esperarse Draco estaba aquí.-**informo Hermione.

-¿**Por qué no nos dijiste nada Harry**?-reclamo Ron molesto. Hermione miro a el de las gafas con recelo , hubo un ruido y siguieron observando.

La chica la guardo a regañadientes, Rose fue con paso decidido a la puerta al pasar le pego fuerte con el hombro a la joven de apellido Ritz. El trió la siguió

-Lea.-la Slytherin alzo la ceja-el sigue siendo mi amigo…y que este molesta con el no significa que no me importe, así que cierra tu sucia boca porque cuando despierte le seguiré hablando y no lo vas a evitar.-Rose salió dando un portazo escuchando detrás de ella gritos. Camino por un pasillo de el otro lado venia Albus, algo que a Harry le dio mucho gusto, Rose al verlo corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Y se le fue encima a su primo abrasándolo, se quebró y comenzando a llorar.

-¿Rose?-dijo Albus condesendientemente-Tranquila.

Harry , Ron y Hermione miraban a la chica con tristeza.

En ese instante el reloj comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño , el de las gafas lo tenia bien agarrada, el trió se miro preocupado, las manecillas se movieron extrañamente. Harry reacciono rápido.

-Agárrense de mi.-grito Harry y sin chistar la pareja lo agarro uno de cada brazo

Otras vez. _**Luces. Mareo. Sordera.**_

Harry abrió los ojos , ahora era de noche habían aterrizado de pie a su derecha estaba Ron y a su izquierda Hermione delante de ellos estaba la madriguera, y alrededor había mucha nieve. Escucharon voces detrás de ellos pero no se podía ver muy bien ya que era obscuro.

-¡Mama, Mama!-era la voz de un niño-¿Cress que el abuelo me regale una escoba?

-Hugo.-se escuho una voz femenina.-No vayas a hacer imprudente y a preguntarle.

Hermione volteo sintió como le alma se le iba a los pies era ella, de la mano de un niño ¿le había dicho mamá? ¿Escucho bien?, Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja Ron miro a Hermione anonadado si a veces el era muy distraído pero eso no lo podía dejar pasar era un niño de cabello rojo, quería decir que ese tenia que ser su hijo, vaya y si no lo era, mataría a uno de sus hermanos, Hermione le miro sonrojada y este bajo la mirada rápidamente. En eso Hermione Adulta toco la puerta una muchacha rubia muy hermosa la abrio.

-Victoire.

**-¡¿VICTOIRE?-**El trio grito .

Harry se apresuro a entrar, Ron y Hermione detrás de el , se pusieron a lado de Victoire que Ron seguía mirando en shock, era su pequeña sobrinita la que había cargado hace días.

-Tía Hermione-dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.-Hugo.

El niño le sonrió. Era delgado, con pocas pecas, ojos marrones como los de su madre vestido con jeans una chamarra azul , su cabello era quebrado. Parecía estar feliz siempre.

-Hola Vic-y paso corriendo -¿Dónde esta Lil?

-Aun no llega.-informo la rubia.

Hermione adulta sonrió y asomo la cabeza –Amor. –no se escucho nada-¿RON?-grito Hermione.

**-¿Amor?-**bufo Harry a Hermione, Ron se paso una mano por el cabello nervioso.

**-Cállate Harry**-dijo Hermione colorada.

-Hermione aquí estoy no me tienes que gritar-Ron apareció y la luz le dio en la cara tenia una barba roja crecida como de una semana , su cabello rojo intenso alborotado , vestido con jeans y un sweater color rojo.-¿Es que a R..

-Papá ya lo encontré-el trió volteo una niña de unos entre 10 a 11 años apareció a la luz con un collar en forma de corazón-ya encontré el dije que le regalaremos a la abuela. ¿Mama?-Hermione adulta la miro-¿Se ve sucio?, es que se me cayo por ahí-la niña señalo unos pocos metros,

**-Rose**-susurraron Ron y Hermione , Harry aguanto el aire sus amigos ya habían descubierto el pastel. Rose tenia la cara mas infantil pero era indudable sus ojos se veian mas grande de los que tenia, su cabello acomodado en una banda con un abrigo color cafe

**-¿Rose es mi hija?-**exclamo Hermione que se puso blanca como la tiza aunque no se podía decir o a un fantasma, era lo que a Harry le parecía-**Ahora entiendo , este sentimiento …es…¿Ron?**

Ron Weasley estaba temblando ¿esa niña tan hermosa era su hija? ¿Ese niño tan alegre era suyo? Tenia 2 hijos , 2 criaturas formadas por el amor que sentía por Hermione.

**-Te amo**-Hermione se abalanzo a Ron, Harry se hizo a un lado, el pelirrojo la beso con pasión y la abrazo tan fuerte que creyo que le había roto las costillas-**Ronald , eres la mejor**-la castaña respiraba con rapidez-después de que la castaño lo dejo Ron asimilo un poco miro a Harry y lo agarro por la playera molesto

-¿**Por qué no nos dijiste nada , Potter?**

-**Ron , no es momento**-Hermione le agarro el brazo, pero Ron fruncía el ceño a Harry.-**Seguramente , por que es arriesgado tu ya lo sabes no se puede alterar el tiempo**.-Ron asintió y dejo a Harry , para después darle una palmada en el hombro. Estaba feliz no podía estar molesto aunque quisiera.

-**Cuando salgamos de aquí te rompo la cara-**Harry miro a Hermione en busca de ayuda esta solo cruzo los brazos. Después se puso a pensar -**¿QUE HACIA ROSE CON MALFOY Y….TOCANDOLO?**

**-RON.-**dijo Hermione que se puso a pensar en lo mismo-**porfavor**

Hermione , Ron, Rose y Hugo entraron Victoire cerró la puerta tras de si , el joven trió miro alrededor, la madriguera se veía tan cálida como siempre y mas llena que nunca Ron sonreí de oreja a oreja, una niña morena con cara pispireta , cabello liso hasta la cintura se acerco a Rose , tenia alrededor de 9 años , Hermione adulta se quito su abrigo dejando ver unos jeans una blusa de manga larga color rosa ceñido a su cintura . mientras Ron miraba a la Hermione de el futuro , tenia el cabello castaño como siempre algo rebelde , sus curvas eran mas de adulta Ron se le quedo viendo como un bobo y su novia alzo una ceja. Aun así Hermione se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

**-Eh**-articulo Ron, cuando la niña morena hablo.

-Rosie-se acerco y tomo su mano-mi papá ha traído los cohetes de animales, y artículos de broma…ven dijo que tenia algo especial para ti y Hugo…-Hugo se acerco -¡PAPA VEN!

-¡Ay por Dios Rox!-el trió se miro perplejo ¿Qué hacia Angelina Johnson ahí? Se veía joven- madura con sus ojos brillantes su cabello corto el cabello a la altura de los hombros -¡No grites!...¡OH! hola Hermione...Ron…¡Ah! si Molly dijo que si le ayudabas con es pastel Hermione al parecer nos retrasamos , y Ginny aun no llega con el pavo-había un gran pino de navidad en una esquina-¡FRED! No…no ya te había dicho que NO deja esas galletas en su lugar hasta que cenemos…¡GEORGE! Ayudame-

**-¡¿Fred?-**exclamo Ron mirando para todos lados para ver a un niño de cabello obsucuro rojizo, aperlado con ojos como los de los gemelos se veía de unos 11 años .Entro George que le quito la galleta a Fred poniéndosela en la boca.

-Papá-exclamo Fred medio riendo.

-Ya escuchaste a tu madre-dijo George dándole un zape a su hijo, Ron alzo las manos aleatoriamente, mientras Hermione sonreía y Harry procesaba la información así que George y Angelina estaban juntos. Se habían casado.

-¡Deja de correr por toda la casa Lucy!-dijo Percy que llevaba un moño –Audrey querida aquí esta -le paso el moño .-

-Papá mejor que sea de color verde-dijo una muchacha de unos 13 años sosteniendo la varita de Percy que se la quito, su cabello era rojo intenso pecoso y labios delgados.

-Sera verde entonces-dijo la mujer de nombre Audrey que le guiño un ojo a Percy que le sonrió -¿asi esta bien Molly ?-la niña asintió y Percy beso a la niña de nombre Lucy cuando se escucho un ¡CRasH!. Y un llanto.

-**Hasta el amargado de **Percy-dijo perplejo Ron-¿**con hijas…?**

-¡AHHHH!-Rose corrió hacia donde fue el incidente en la cocina al igual que el trió la niña de unos 9 años se había resbalado, un muchacho de cabello rubio se acerco asi como una muchacha de cabello parecida a Fleur pero en pelirrojo Bill que estaba cerca se arodillo , asi como la abuel Weasley que dejo la cucharra a un lado , Hemione untaba betun en un pastel y dejo de hacerlo mirando a Rose que esta alzo las manos.

-¡Molly! ¿Qué te dije?-Percy negó y se acerco mientras Audrey tenia a Lucy de la mano mirando a su hija negativamente.

-Déjenme a mi-la chica pelirroja parecida a Fleur alzo la varita.

-No, Quítate Dominique-dijo el muchacho rubio

-¡Papá!

-Louis-dijo Bill mirándole molesto.

-**Bill tendrá 2 hijos mas**-exclamo Ron con una mano en la frente. Hermione se miaraba a ella misma como comia un poco de betun.**-esto es genial**.

-En Beauxbatons-dijo Dominique su hermano rodo los ojos-nos enseñan medicina mágica como materia adicional, puedo ayudar a Lucy-su prima seguía llorando con un raspon en la rodilla-en mi tercer año osea el año pasado.

-¡Que barbara Dominique!¡ que bruta! gracias por tu sabiduría no sabia en que año ibas.-dijo su hermano altanero.-lo bueno es que después de las vacaciones te vas a Francia.

-Louis-dijo Bill de nuevo.

-Callate Louis.

-¡A Callar los 2!-dijo Fleur molesta, Louis se levanto y rápidamente salió de ahí.

Ron miro a Harry con miedo , Fleur se veía aterradora.

-Hija-se acerco la abuela Weasley con la varita apuntándole la rodilla-Ten cuidado-Molly abrazo a su abuela mientras Audrey le regalaba una sonrisa a su suegra, en eso Victoire grito.

-¡LLEgo al fin tia Ginny con el pavo!

Harry corrió antes que Rose y sus amigos ahí estaban entrando , Harry sintió como una calor de algria le recorría toda el cuerpo.

-**¡Harry!-**exclamo Hermione feliz , Ron estaba livido, entro primero una niña de cabello rojizo intenzo, con un vestido rosa y ojos marrones, seguido por Albus que sonrio al ver a Rose acercándose a ella saludándola y después otro chico de gafas ojos marrones, pelo negro y delgado, Ginny traia el pavo que se lo paso a Angelina y Harry dejaba su chaqueta a el tiempo que besaba a Ginny en la Harry pasado estaba miraba a Ginny con ternura y a sus hijos James se veía seguro de si mismo, Harry sonrio ante el hecho de que se llamara como su padre , Lily era simplemente hermosa. Y Albus se veía tan serio y maduro.

-todos seremos Familia-susurro Hermione

-**AWWWW-**Ron le había dado un puñetazo a Harry en el hombro con fuerza.

**-Ronald-**Exclamó Hermione

**-¿3?**

**-¿Qué ?Bill y Fleur también tienen 3**-respondio Harry sobándose el hombro.

**-Bill no es mi hermanAAAA**. -respondió Ron molesto.

-Ay, Ron ni que solo lo hubieran hecho 3 veces-dijo Hermione abriendo la boca por su respuesta sonrojada, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-**ajajjajaja**-rio Harry

**-HERMIONE**-dijo Ron rojo también-

Hermione saludo a Harry con un abrazo afectuoso al igual que Ron seguido atrás de el Hugo que agarro a la pequeña niña de la mano llevándosela a jugar a la sala.

-¡JAMES!-dijo Harry adulto mirando como cuchicheaba con Louis y Fred-Te lo advierto.

-Lo mismo para ti Louis-dijo Bill.

Todos miraron a George que ayudaba a Angelina a llevar el pavo.

-Con cuidado Fred.

.-¡GEORGE!-exclamo Arthur Weasley entrando saludando con la mano a Harry.-Teddy ¿Cómo estas?

Harry miro a Ted con una sonrisa tenia en ese momento cabello azul , a Hermione le pareció apuesto con algo de parecido a el profesor Lupin y Ron miro como le sonreí a Victoire.

-¡Charlie!-grito Molly Weasley –Baja ya estamos todos…-miro a Hemione y a Ginny-tiene algo de gripa.

-Ire a ver como esta-dijo Ginny besando a Harry en la boca.

Harry evito cual quiere contacto visual con Ron y Hermione se sentía algo avergonzado.

-Rose, ven tengo que hablarte-dijo Albus llevándose a la de ojos azules.

-James me volvió a decir que estaré en Slytherin…y entraremos el próximo Septiembre y yo…

-Albus-dijo Rose algo harta.-Sabes como es James.

Harry sintió como el reloj se volvía loco de nuevo.

**-Ron**-exclamo Harry

-**Yo quiero saber que pasa**-dijo Ron tomando el brazo de Harry.

-**Esta cosa esta loca**-dijo Hermione dándole la ultima mirada a Rose y a Albus.

_**Luces. Mareo. Sordera.**_

**-Me estoy cansando de esto**-dijo Harry poniéndose una mano en el oído Ron y Hermione miraban que estaban en la entrada de el gran comedor y atrás de ellos niños formados. En eso salió un hombre de aspecto bonachón .

-**¡¿Neville?-**exclamaron los 3 estupefactos, su amigo sonreía


	7. Chapter 7:momentos

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom su profesor de Herbologia -dijo

-**Eso si no me lo esperaba**-comento Ron con una mueca alegre mirando de Harry a Hermione que parecían impresionados.

Neville se veía maduro , feliz y con una sonrisa amistosa, todos los niños tenían como cara asustada como Albus sino ansiosa este era el caso de Rose que miraba alrededor y sonreía a Neville, Harry noto que su compañero de la infancia le devolvía la sonrisa discretamente asi como que en sus ojos se posaban en Albus este miraba con sus ojos verdes a el suelo.-Silencio por allá atrás por favor-Hermione miro a Ron con una sonrisa.-En un momento entraremos para dar paso a la selección de casas, como saben y a lo que no-hizo una pausa mientras empezó a caminar-hay 4 casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin , mientras estén aquí su casa será su familia asi que si no quieren perder la copa de la casa, esfuércense.-Los niños se miraban entre si, Rose miro hacia atrás pero rápidamente miro a el frente, Neville le hizo una mueca a Rose y esta alzo los brazos mirando a Albus. Este entro por las grandes puertas y la chica hablo.

-Estas preocupando a tu padrino-dijo la pelirroja acomodándose la túnica. Albus parpadeo.

Harry lo hizo también y a Hermione no le terminaba de sorprender el parecido.

-¿**Neville es su padrino?**-dijo Ron con dolor contenido.-**Bien, Harry-**Hermione suspiro pero aun así miro a Harry.

**-Ron, no me sorpende-**dijo el de ojos verdes sonriendo-**seguramente son padrinos de James, ya que el es primero, como ustedes me hicieron padrino de Rose-**El pelirrojo miro a Hermione que asintió como si fuera obvio ,Ron sonrió inmediatamente.

-**Bueno siendo así…-**Empezó Ron.

-Síganme -Neville salió y abrió la puerta dando paso a los alumnos , Rose así como el trió pudieron distinguir a sus primos, James a lado de este Fred II con una sonrisa traviesa a unos 7 asientos de ellos Louise, casi en primera fila Molly que llevaba su cabello en una trenza, con cara de ansias, Victoire que seguramente pensó Hermione estaba en su ultimo curso estaba mas atrás de Louise , sin sorprenderle que casi todos los chicos a su alrededor la observaban, por lo que habían escuchado su hermana Dominique iba a Beauxbaton , Lucy y Roxanne entrarían un año después, mientras Hugo y Lily era los mas jóvenes. Ron no le sorprendió que todos estuvieran en la mesa de Gryffindor , una chica miraba el cielo de el gran comedor con la boca abierta, Rose la miro pero inmediatamente dejo de hacerlo. Se escucho atrás un niño que dijo.

-Woa, mis padres se van a morir cuando les cuente. No me van a creer. -Hermione le miro seguramente era de padres muggles.

Se detuvieron y en una silla un sombrero viejo abrió la boca y empezó a cantar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraban idos mientras los niños escuchaban atentamente. Cuando finalizo la canción…

-Profesor Longbottom -Hermione, Harry y Ron sintieron como algo de nostalgia, la profesora Mcgonagall que ahora ocupaba el asiento de directora se veía tan seria como siempre-Empiece por favor.

-Si, este veamos-Neville saco un poco la lengua-Isabella Andrews-una niña de cabello corto rubio y ojos pequeños color castaños se adelanto lentamente se sentó hacia el sombrero seleccionador que empezó a a hacer muecas-¡Revenclaw!.

Hubo aplausos en la mesa de las águilas. Mientras seguían y seguían pasando los alumnos.

-Al, por todos los cielos deja de moverte me pones de nervios.-susurro Rose

-Isaak Cooper-Rose puso atención de nuevo para ver a un chico muy guapo de ojos grandes azules, pero eran diferentes a los suyos eran de un azul petróleo intenso, sus cabellos castaños y facciones perfectas-¡Gryffindor!.

-¡Albus!-Rose miro como el de ojos verdes miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estallaron los aplausos era su primer enviado.

-Donatella Duncan…¡Hufflepuff!

Se seguían escuchando nombres desconocidos, apellidos conocidos hasta dar a…

-Scorpius Malfoy.

Un niño con cara tranquila paso a unos metros de Rose y Albus. Rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás pero sin la cara petulante, a Harry le tomo trabajo recordarse que ese no era Draco Malfoy.

-El chico de la estación-susurro Rose.

-Eh-exclamo Albus despistado.

-Si, el que me dijo papá que lo venciera en las clases-Rose le miro con interés.

**-Ron-**dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

**-¿Qué?-**exclamo el pelirrojo

-Slytherin-dijo el sombrero tardándose un poco en colocarlo de casa, no fue al instante como con su padre, Harry noto que hizo una cara de resignación, los aplausos fueron pocos, no le recibieron con cariño en la casa de la serpiente, solo los nuevos aplaudían y , uno que otro ya sentado. Harry sintió algo de pena, miro a Hermione que aplaudía sabiendo que no se escucharía, Ron se puso las manos detrás de la nuca sin darle interés , escuchándo unos chiflidos que venían de la casa de el león, la directora les miro fulminante y se callaron, Harry pudo ver como James apretaba los labios y Fred bajo la mano de su boca, era obvio que ellos habían sido los que empezaron , Rose rodo los ojos . Siguió la selección

Harry vio como James y Fred se levantaban tratando de mirar a sus familiares, se podía seguir escuchando a el sombrero seleccionador gritando casas cuando…

-Albus Potter-dijo Neville fuerte y claro con una sonrisa contenida, Todos automáticamente se callaron , el silencio era sepulcral mientras cuchicheos de "Potter"…" el hijo ese ESE Potter" estaban por aquí y por alla, Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry que estaba algo molesto, sabia que eso era demasiado incomodo y no le gustaba verlo, Rose tomo a Albus de el hombro que parecía de piedra y le dio un empujoncito para que empezara a caminar los ojos de Rose se veían ansiosos, al fin , esto de la selección se acabaría y Albus podría seguir con su vida.

-¡EAA, AL! –grito Fred animado levantándose junto a James que se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡AL, TE GUARDAMOS UN ASIENTO!-grito James, Harry sonrió al verlo , Hermione negó y Ron rio, a pesar de atormentar a su hermano era visible que estaba seguro que tocaría en Gryfindor. Louise sonreía

-¡JAMES!-grito una rubia acaparando las miradas de los varones levantándose-¡FRED!

-¡A CALLAR , SR POTTER, SR WEASLEY!-dijo la directora molesta-¿Quieren empezar el año en detención, o quitándole puntos a Gryffindor?-Casi como si fuera una palabra mágica ambos se sentaron mientras sus compañeros de casa los miraban amenazantes, Neville les miro enojado, HAgrid parecía que quería gritar también, el trió le miro sonriente . Al se puso colorado todos los miraban Rose se mordía el labios mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraban.

-Pobrecito, esta aterrado-dijo Hermione mirándolo con dulzura.

Albus las aterrizo en el banquillo , Neville le susurro algo y el de ojos verdes le sonrió vacilantemente. El sombrero seleccionador empezó a retorcerse.

-Mhm esto me parece familiar.-Rose se empezó a morder las uñas-Tu, tienes aspectos de las 4 casas-Rose medio sonrió.-la valentía de un Gryffindor, si demasiada diría yo-Rose miro a la mesa de los leones que vitoreo sobretodo James, Harry suspiro al igual que sus amigo sabían el final.-La inteligencia de un Revenclaw, la lealtad de un Hufflepuff pero…eres muy astuto y ambisioso…¿eh?-Albus tenia los ojos muy cerrados –Entiendo, no quieres ser etiquetado…mhmm siendo así no tengo dudas …¡SLYTHERIN!-Albus abrio sus ojos verdes de golpe, Neville se le desencajo la quijada, Hagrid parecía incrédulo, Mcgonagall sacudió un poco la cabeza…el silencio era tanto que era ensordecedor.

-Oh-se exclamo en el comedor

Mientras en Slytherin se escucharon vitorees y aplausos, eso les serviría a mejorar su reputación.

-¡¿Qué!-se escucho un grito-No es POSIBLE.

-Sr. Potter.-dijo Mcgonagall.

-Vamos, ese sombrero ya esta muy vie…

-Louise -dijo Molly levantándose mirando casi de polo a polo a su primo-No empezaremos mal el año.

-Debe haber un error-dijo James con desesperación en su rostro.

-No lo hay-dijo serio el sombrero.

-Siéntese Sr. Potter o tendrá que retirarse-Rose miro a su primo como tratando de hablarle telepáticamente y decirle que se callara, era algo que seguramente le hacia sentiré muy mal a Albus, Rose le miro , el trió estaba cada enfocado en Albus que parecía en Shock, Neville gentilmente le quito el sombrero y este le miro con temor, Rose apretó los labios queriendo ir hacia a el. James se sentó a regañadientes, Ron pudo observar como Victoire se salía de donde estaba para sentarse a lado de sus primos, de hecho se sentó en el lugar que habían reservado para Albus. También había mas espacio seguramente para Rose.

-Ay no, Al-dijo Rose muy bajito.

-Esta bien-dijo Neville amablemente-Pasa a sentarte Albus. –Harry quería consolarlo, Ron quería romper a el sombrero en pedacitos, mientras Hermione solo quería abrazarlo, Rose miro a su primo que tenia una cara de tristeza, le regalo una mirada, y después una sonrisa sincera, Rose parpadeo pero se la devolvió, vio como su primo se sento no muy lejos de el chico Malfoy.

-Oscar Poulet-prosiguió Neville aclarándose la garganta. -Gryffindor

Seguian los nombres.

- Yorley Radcliffe …Hufflepuf…

-Lea Ritz…Slytherin

-Agatha Sidfield… Gryffindor

-Fabian Thomas …Revenclaw

Mas estudiantes . el trio seguía viendo como Albus tímidamente hablaba con sus compañeros de casa James miraba a la mesa de Slytherin con enojo.

-Rose Weasley-Hubo otro silencio , alumnos la señalaban , James sonrió de lado, Molly mostraba todos los dientes, Fred II hacia aun lado a un chico, como dando a entender que ahí iba a estar su prima, Victoire le lanzaba una mirada amenazante a su hermano que quería gritar en apoyo a Rose, Albus se recargo interesado, Rose y el trió pudieron escuchar a un alumno de Hufflepuff decir.

-Si, Ella si es _la Weasley._

_-¿La Weasley_?-pregunto otro susurrando, pero lo podían escuchar-pero si hay muchos.

-No idiota , la hija de los legendarios Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sin ellos Harry Potter no hubiera podido ganarle a Lord Voldemort…bueno es lo que dice mi madre.

Ron miro a Hermione y esta estaba tan estupefacta como el. Se le hizo raro , si los conocían y todo pero creyó que solo saldría los libros y pasaría pero estaba muy equivocada.

**-Siento eso**-dijo Hermione a Harry este rio.

**-¿Por qué? Tiene la boca llena de verdad**-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ron este cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios burlona.

-Cálmate encuentra tu centro-susurro Rose , subiendo uno a uno la escalera, Neville le dijo despacio. Que se tranquilizara, el trió subió con ella, Ron tenia una cara orgullosa extraña en el mientras Hermione se agarro un brazo.

-Weasley….Weasley… siempre me llegan en paquetes…un tiempo sin ellos y de repente llegan en masa-dijo el sombrero riéndose de su propia broma que solo el entendió.

-HEY-exclamaron los primos liderados por Fred hasta Victoire se sintió.

-**Sombrero mugroso**-exclamo Ron con una mueca.

Rose apretó los puños mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor con añoranza, las caras sonrientes de sus primos la hacían sentirse tranquila, el sombrero se quedo en silencio unos segundo, segundo que se le hicieron horas.

-Inusual…-el sombrero abrió de nuevo la boca, Rose se mordió el labio inferior-pero indudablemente –¡Ravenclaw.!-

-¡¿Qué?- de nuevo gritos en Gryffindor esta vez fue Molly que estaba entusiasmada por tener a su prima, ahora que Victoire se iría el siguiente año.

-No puede ser-exclamo James y Fred se dejo caer, Louise se veía resignado. Rose giro la cabeza hacia a Albus que tenia una O en la boca , si de algo estaban seguros todos es que Rose seria una leona, Harry miro a Ron y a Hermione , el pelirrojo aunque ya sabia se sentía algo triste, Hermione parecía no importarle.

-Debe ser una broma-dijo Rose a el sombrero.

-Rose-dijo Neville quitándoselo-Ve anda.

Rose se quedo en el banquillo, mientras los Revenclaw aplaudían con fuerza, miro a su primo de nuevo que aplaudía con los del águila con fuerza, eso fue suficiente para que Rose juntara fuerzas y fuera a sentarse con su casa…con su nueva familia.

-Hola-saludo una joven de 5to-¡Vaya una Weasley!...bueno eres hija de Hermione Granger, Revenclaw era una opción, soy gran fan de tu mama, he leído todo acerca de ella , tengo su holograma de las ranas de chocolate, es genial , es un privilegio estar contigo…¿es cierto que logro hacer la poción multijugos en su segundo año?-Rose alzo una ceja con espanto, Hermione se sintió extraña y Ron la miro al igual que su hija con el mismo gesto, Harry pensó que eso era raro.-Que barbará eso es demasiado avanzado…¡OH ¡ pero que grosera soy no me he presentado soy Linda Zein prefecta, asi que lo que sea aquí estoy-tenia unos ojos amigables color negro y su cabello castaño claro, al parecer iba a seguir hablando pero un chico la intercepto estaba enfrente de Rose.

-Yo soy Anthony Yates estoy en 3 y si necesitas algo estoy para ayudarte-Rose asintió tímidamente.

-**Rose es muy sociable-**comento Harry irónico.

**-No parece muy feliz-**apunto Hermione con una voz aguda.

-**Pff, como no esta con los sabelotodo-**Hermione le miro reprochablemente-**¿Qué?...Porfavor Hermione dame un respiro, es suficiente con saber que mi hija es infeliz en esta casa.**

**-No lo es-**dijo Harry pensando-**Cuando me di cuenta que era de Revenclaw , lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, creo que quería estar con los demás-**apunto con la cabeza a los sobrinos y a su hijo.

-**Es extraño, lo puedo entender por Albus ya que es un Potter tanto como Weasley pero…Rose si debería estar en Gryffindor todos los hemos estado.-**dijo Ron

**-Tambien es una Granger**-dijo Hermione molesta , -**Te recuerdo que el sombrero también pensó en colocarme ahí. **

**-Me alegro que no lo haya hecho-**dijo Ron en voz baja , Hermione se sonrojo y Harry quería vomitar.

Mcgonagall les estaba diciendo las reglas a los nuevos , reglas que se sabían de memoria el trio.

-Bien…-dijo Mcgonagall levantándose- Sin mas, es hora de comer…-de repente las mesas vacías se llenaron de comida y golosinas asi como bebidas los niños empezaron a comer, Rose apenas y se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba , comía lentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Albus le hacia señas, este se levanto y Rose dejo su plato siguiéndolo sus compañeros le llamaban pero ella solo les decía que volvería en un minuto.

-Aun no pueden salir hasta que termine el banquete-dijo Filch mirándolo con cara de estar harto.

-Bien solo hablaremos aquí-dijo Albus señalando la puerta , se refería que hablarían en la entrada de el otro lado varias personas los miraban.

Filch les hizo una seña, estos interpretaron como afirmación.

-Los vigilo …mocosos

Rose paso saliva asustada. Siguiendo a su primo.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto la pelirroja interesado recargándose en la puerta jugando con sus mangas de la túnica, Harry, Ron y Hermione ponían atención.

-Bien…¿y tu? No finjas conmigo se que querías estar en Gryffindor-

-Igual tu…-dijo Rose acomodando su postura.

-Si -Albus suspiro-pero es un alivio ¿sabes?-Rose le miro confundido-Ya acabo se que deberé de aguantar a James pero… no esta tan mal.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Rose alzando una ceja

-Si…

-Supongo que Revenclaw tampoco estará mal.-apunto Rose sonriendo. -Deberías agradecerme

-¿Por qué?-dijo Albus intrigado.

-Te apoye…ja… somos los primeros en romper la tradición, primo no te dejo solo ni en las malas.

-Calla-dijo Albus-Ahora la cuestión es decirle a mis papas , sino es que James lo hace primero.

-No me preocupa mamá-dijo lá cuestión es papá se pondra histerico…Tio Harry y Tia Ginny son mas flexibles.

-No conoces a mi madre, Rose –dijo casi riendo Albus.

-Ja, -hubo un silencio Rose le tomo la mano a Albus-Estaremos bien.

Albus le sonrió.

Harry hizo lo mismo , Hermione coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y este agarro su mano.

El reloj volvió a temblar, Harry se empezó a acostumbrar

-Ron, Hermione-Los otros 2 entendieron y se agarraron uno de el otro.

_**Luces. Mareo. Sordera.**_

**-Esto esta mal tenemos que hallar una manera de salir de aquí-**dijo Hermione-

**-Estoy de acuerdo-**dijo Harry-**ya empiezo a ver doble.**

**-Yo no, necesito saber mas acerca de Rose que le gusta y eso…**

**-Ronald la conoceras-**Hermione se torno un poco rosa.

Miraron alrededor estaban en la biblioteca, Rose tenia en las manos un ejemplar de _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch , Albus escribía con rapidez en un pergamino , llevaba la corbata , verde y Rose la de Revenclaw bien acomodada.

-La profesora Vercelli nos encargo montones de tarea …no sabia que las transformaciones fueran tan…estresantes-dijo Albus abriendo su libro.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Rose agarrando una pluma-el profesor Binns nos encargo un ensayo y…-se callo de repente un joven de cabello platinado se sentó enfrente de ellos acomodo sus cosas en la mesa, Rose hizo un gesto exasperado y volvió a escribir .

-Hey Scorpius ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Albus-te busque por toda las mazmorras.

-Enviaba una lechuza a mi madre-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

**-¿Por qué Malfoy y tu hijo se hablan Harry?-**pregunto Ron.

**-Pues ambos están en Slytherin mismo curso y…-**Hermione se quedo pensando-**cuando llegamos le informo a Rose que estaba herido…¿seran amigos?**

**-Noooooo-**dijo Ron como si Hermione estuviera loca-**es absurdo.**

**-Ni tanto-**dijo Harry viendo como Albus y Scorpius reian y el rubio le pasaba la tarea que llevaba, Rose parecía incomoda. Scorpius dijo algo de que iria por un libro y se perdió de vista.

-Albus-susurro muy a lo Hermione-¿Qué nos dijo mi papá? …-Albus suspiro como si estuviera cansado.-Es un Malfoy , un mortifago un…

**-un desgraciado -**dijo Ron alegre

Hermione negó.

-Rose, no seas así, ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de tratarlo , no seas prejuiciosa , su padre FUE un mortifago no el,.

**-de tal palo...-**dijo Ron con cisaña

Hermione bufo.

-No confió en alguien que fue capaz de hacerle esas cosas a mi familia –Rose paro- a nuestra familia-apunto haciendo un circulo con los dedos-James me conto que …

-¡James! A el créele la mitad de lo que te dice y aun así tendría mis dudas. El a tratado en esto 3 meses que tenemos aquí de cambiarme a Gryffindor, de no hablarle a Scorpius o a nadie de mi casa. Cielos ahí duermo. Es imposible.

-Ese no es el punto sino…

Se callo Scorpius llego de nuevo con un libro muy grueso.

-Toma-se lo dio a Rose-Aquí vienen las respuestas de el cuestionario de Binns además de el ensayo creí que…te serviría-Ron miro a Scorpius con desdén, Hermione apretó los labios y Harry miraba como Albus que paro de escribir sus ojos denotaban expectación.

-No lo quiero , pero Gracias, puedo buscar las respuestas sola.-dijo Rose volviendo a su pergamino.

Albus le miro a el rubio con disculpa.

-Bueno eso fue algo grosero, solo intentaba ayudarte-se sento el rubio jalando el libro para el.

-No te pedí tu ayuda.-dijo secamente.

**-Rose-**Exclamo Hermione molesta y Ron cruzo los brazos satisfecho.

-Rose –dijo Albus casi al instante en el que lo dijo Hermione.

Scorpius dibujo una mueca y empezó a buscar respuestas, Albus y el reían de vez en cuando había platicas de personas que Rose solo conocía de vista y también de las clases que no compartía con ello sino con Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, hubo un silencio solo se escuchaban los libros y el movimiento de las plumas sobre el pergamino, Rose subió la vista para ver como Scorpius le miraba.

-No me mires.-dijo arisca.

-Ahora no puedo mirar a donde yo quiera-dijo casi riendo.

-No.

Albus suspiro sin despegar la mirada de su pergamino.

-Weasley, ¿te hice algo?

Rose parpadeo.

-No.

Scorpius sonrió sincero.-Entonces.

Rose solo se levanto y se fue. Agarrando sus cosas.

-Nos vemos en la cena Al.-dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Pero…-empezó Scorpius-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo a Albus y ya no se pudo escuchar mas.

_**Luces. Mareo. Sordera**_

Rose corria por los pasillos , llegaría tarde a Pociones , Harry , Ron y Hermione aterrizaron y la vieron correr como un FLASH, la seguían.

**-Esta cosa…**-empezo Harry.

Rose paro en seco escondiéndose detrás de una pared , de el largo pasillo. Un joven de 4to agarraba a Scorpius de el cuello con varios chicos alrededor de el.

E trio no podía ser visto asi que sabían de quien se trataba.

**-Scorpius -**Hermione se preocupo. Ron lo noto frunciendo el ceño.

-Scorpius-susurro Rose asomandose se podían escuchar los gritos.

-MALFOY…EL PEQUEÑO MALFOY…ERES UN COBARDE IGUAL QUE TU PADRE…MIEDOSO.

-¡SUELTAME GOYLE!-grito Malfoy al parecer era primavera. Rose y Scorpius se veía que seguían en primero-yo no tengo la culpa que tu padre no haya podido salr adelante y…

-CALLATE. Te enseñaremos modales-Todos le apuntaron con las varitas.

-ALTO-Rose salió corriendo hacia a ellos con cara enfadosa-suéltenlo, no seas montoneros, si quieren pelear que sea de uno a uno.

-Tu¿ que quieres Weasley,? no estoy hablando contigo si quieres pelear en un momento te atiendo

-**Hijo de…**-Ron se adelanto.

-Si, Weasley vete-dijo Scorpius rojo de el esfuerzo.

-Niña boba-dijo uno riendo-pero estas bonita , si me das un beso , lo soltamos-dijo uno de dientes chuecos salidos y flaco.

Los demás rieron.

-**GRANDISIMO IDIOTA-**dijo Ron

-**Rose-**exclamo Harry y Hermione que detenía a Ron.

-DEJALA A ELLA NO LA METAS-dijo Scorpius mientras se acercaban a ella.

Rose sonrió de lado y alzo su varita.

-Tragacaracoles-el chico que se acercaba a ella empezó a hacer muecas y de repente empezó a expulsar babosas, Scorpius miro con los ojos grises sorprendido , Hermione miro a Ron y este rio, Harry hacia igual recordando su segundo año.

Goyle soltó a Scorpis que cayo a el suelo, sacando su varita.

Scorpius reacciono. Y se la quito aventándola. Yendo hacia Rose, los demás de Slytherin trataban de ayudar a su amigo que seguía sacando babosas de su boca. Scorpius agarro a Rose de el brazo llevándosela corriendo por el pasillo, seguido por el trió se detuvieron en las escaleras.

-¿Estas loca?-pregunto Scorpius.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto Rose , lo habían hecho a el mismo tiempo. Los niños de 11 años rieron.-¿Qué querían?

- su padre Era un compañero de papá o amigos , no se no acbaron bien y se desquita conmigo, su abuelo esta en Azkaban…cree que mi padre pudo haberse quedado con ellos.

-Scorpius…-el chico dibujo una sonrisa-¿enserio ya no tiene tu padre que ver con mortifagos?

El de ojos grises la miro.

-No lo se-dijo serio-no hablo mucho con el

Rose dibujo en su rostro pena, al igual que Hermione.

-Lo siento-dijo Rose

-Nah, esta bien el es asi… y…-Rose interrumpió.

-No, me refiero a que he sido muy mala contigo-Rose le sonrió.- casi en todo lo que va de el año, te he hecho caras, cuando te acercas a Albus me voy , me rio de las ironías y bromas que James y Fred te hacen… he sido muy cruel.

-Te acepto tus disculpas si…me enseñas a jugar ajedrez , Albus dice que eres buena.

-JA-Rose se puso Rosa.

**-¿Qué?...NO-**dijo Ron histérico.

**-¿de nuevo? Esta cosa va mas rápido ¡HERMIONE ¡- **la castaña agarro a Harry y tomo a Ron de el hombro

_**Luces. Mareo. Sordera**_

Era de noche y estaban en uno de los pasillos de el colegio recargada en una ventana en forma de arco estaba Rose, vestía unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga blanca, se veía mas grande como de unos 14, su cabello esta liso seguro por la poción alisadora, daba la vista a el lago y el aire fresco le pegaba en la car y la luz de la luna , se escucharon unos pasos, Harry vio a Scorpius con el cabello alborotado , un sweater negro con el símbolo de Slytherin , jeans. Paso por el pasillo y vio a Rose.

-Crei que a esta hora ya no había nadie-Scorpius se puso a su lado, Rose reacciono con una mirada perdida.- Es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?-Rose recogió sus piernas y apoyo su barbilla en ella.

-Bueno yo no soy nadie para ti …así que no te preocupes-dijo con media sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, Hermione se puso enfrente de ella, Harry estaba atrás de Scorpius y Ron fue con Hermione. Scorpius se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirándola de frente como Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué dices? Sabes que eso no es cierto eres mi amiga…¿Rose?-Rose le miro con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Ah! por cierto…Felicidades-dijo seriamente con una sonrisa de papel.

Scorpius movió la cabeza vacilante.

-¿Ya te enteraste?

-Si, Espero que sean muy felices-dijo Rose bajando las piernas poniéndose de pie, Malfoy parecía estar a punto de querer gritar.

-Rose-la agarro de el hombro.

-Buenas noches , Malfoy-dijo empezando a caminar, Hermione y el trió la siguieron.

-Buenas noches, Wesley-dijo Scorpius logrando que Rose se detuviera, Ron observo como una silenciosa lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-**¿Alguien me puede explicar que diantres sucede?-**exclamo Ron desesperado.


	8. Chapter 8: Sobreproteccion

-Estaba segura que aquí lo deje-Rose Weaseley ponía patas arriba su apartamento, buscando con afán su diario, estaba dispuesta a escribir lo que paso en la casa Greengrass , asi que después de el baño fue directamente a donde lo tenia, para su sorpresa no estaba, abrió cajones, checo debajo de la cama, y nada-No se pudo ir caminando…

**XxX**

-¡James!-Exclamaba una pelirroja que intentaba estudiar en el gran comedor , al parecer era la hora de la comida y muchos ya habían terminado estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Albus y Scorpius, hablaban tranquilamente cuando un chico de 13 años de cabello negro , gafas y ojos marrones se acercaron a ellos junto con un chico moreno y cabello pelirrojo oscuro.-Tenemos examen de Herbologia en 1 hora ¿podrías ser tan amable de dejar de molestar?...Digo si no es mucho pedir, intentamos estudiar-Rose parecía impaciente en eso James le paso una mano alrededor de el cuello abrazándola, y Fred le dio un coscorrón a Albus.

-¡Auch!-exclamo el de ojos verdes mirándolo molesto.

-¿Y tu que me ves?-exclamo rudamente Fred a Scorpius que solo bajo la mirada a su pay de manzana a medio comer. Jugando con el tenedor, no le agradaba que vinieran los primos de sus amigo eso le hacia sentirse un intruso. ¡Un momento ¡…los intrusos eran ellos, que estaban en su mesa, el jamás iría ni por equivocación a la de Gryffindor, la Weasley comía en su mesa, con sus compañeros , pero al terminar se iba con ellos casi todos los días . Rose observo a Fred con advertencia. Mientras Harry , Ron y Hermione miraban con interés y aunque no estuvieran presentes en tiempo real se hizo un silencio y se sentía una tensión en el ambiente. -Hey James mira el rubiecito no tiene nada que decir, ¿Que no te enseñaron modales en tu casa?...cuando se te pregunta algo respondes.- Hermione pensó que ese comentario era demasiado innecesario.

-Fred-empezó Albus cerrando los ojos contando hasta mil.

Rose solo negaba con la cabeza sus pelirrojos cabellos ondeaban , James pegaba su cachete a la de ella, haciendo que se viera graciosa , Scorpius estaba sentado enfrente de ellos, Albus a lado derecho de su prima, Albus tenía un jugo de calabaza a lado que casi se cae cuando hizo para atrás a Fred que le sonreía con burla, tenía su corbata de Gryfindor sin amarrar alrededor del cuello, y media camisa fuera haciéndole ver despreocupado, Rose se libero de James.

-Mhm , Fred ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que los Malfoy no son muy inteligentes?…es como querer educar a un trol-dijo James mirándole burlón, no era que el Potter fuera de mal corazón, de hecho era noble, alegre y alborotador, pero no podía ver a Malfoy ni en pintura, desde que Eustace Goyle que en ese tiempo estaba en 3 le conto todo con lujo de detalle lo que los Malfoy eran y lo cruel que su padre había sido con su familia, no era que se llevaba bien, pero investigo , al igual que Fred, y claro preguntaron en su casa James pregunto a su padre era demasiado remilgoso en ese aspecto no decía mucho sino nada, pero otro gallo cantaba cuando le preguntaba a el tío Ron, Fred descubrió como había sido torturada su tía Hermione por una tal Bellatrix Lestrange que para variar era familiar de el rubio, Rose pellizco a James y Abus se levanto.

-J…si no tienes nada bueno que decir …-empezó el de ojos verdes, su hermano lo agarro de el hombro y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Ahora vas a defender a tu "amigo" Albus no seas ingenuo …ustedes 2 ¿Qué no lo ven? Rosie siendo una Revenclaw pensé que tenias la mente ágil.

**-¿De que habla James, Harry?-**pregunto Hermione mirándolo como si el de las gafas conociera la respuesta, este solo alzo los hombros mirando a James con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Rose alejándose de su libro y volteando a ver a James. Y luego a el rubio-¿Qué tenemos que ver?-Scorpius alzaba una ceja altaneramente.

-…Solo los utiliza-Scorpius tenía en la frente la frase ¡WTF!-Escuchen, que mejor para poder limpiar un poco su asqueroso apellido de "sangre limpia" que hacerse amigo de un Potter tarado, una Weasley que es demasiado Granger…tienes un corazón de pollo…

**-¿Qué?-**pregunto Hermione

-…Rose por la barba de Merlin, tu abogarías por cualquiera crees que todos merecen una oportunidad, algunos no la merecen, solo los utilizan para que la gente pueda ver que un Malfoy puede ser un tierno hurón del el campo-dijo mirando a Scorpiuse que apretó los labios. Ron sonrió.

**-James es en definitiva mi sobrino favorito**.-dijo Ron mirando y riendo a Harry que no dijo nada, por miedo a que Hermione le fulminara con la mirada como con su novio.

-Scorpius no es como su padre-dijo Rose mirándolo seria-James, el no seas así.

-Cállate Rose yo puedo defenderme solo- Ron miro a Scorpius colérico, Hermione saco un poco de aire y Harry miraba la reacción de Albus que era de incredulidad.

-A mi prima no la calla nadie-dijo alterado Fred sacando su varita- A menos que seamos nosotros.

Albus se levanto mirando a Scorpius molesto. Rose sonrió de lado irónica, Scorpius suspiro.

-Rose, no quise ser grosero, te juro-miro a Albus-les juro que no es cierto yo me junto con ustedes por que me agradan -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos azules, esta vio en el su sinceridad y asintió dudosa.

-Ay, por favor-exclamo James.

**-****¡Si! porfavor…le creería a mas a un dementor que viene hacia a mi con una paleta en forma de corazón a decirme que me quiere abrazar y llenar de alegría**-dijo Ron entrecerrando los ojos**-¿Verdad Harry?**

**-Eh…-**exclamo el Potter.

-Esta bien, no es tu culpa que mis primos sean algo cabeza dura, y tengan decir cosas que no sientes-miro a Fred-y a mi NADIE me calla…-en eso le dio un pisotón a su primo que dejo salir un aullido , James se rio. Hermione negó como si ya fuera una madre de edad, Albus rio al igual que Scorpius y Harry solo sonrió con los labios-y TU-dijo apuntando a James-¡Madura!.-acto seguido tomo su libro se levanto de la mesa y agarro por la corbata a James tuvo que ponerse un poco de puntitas para agarrarlo ya que había crecido-Al , Scor los veo en Herbologia necesito unas palabras con James Sirius Potter-dijo mirándolo seria mientras lo arrastraba hacia afuera.

-¡Aw! ROSE mi perfecto cuello-dijo James. Agarrando el brazo de su prima.

**-¿James Sirius?****-**dijo Harry empezando a seguir a Rose –**Claro.-**dijo para si.

Hermione se paso una mano por su cabello castaño y Ron acelero el paso. Se vio de lejos como Fred le dijo algo a su primo Albus este rio fuerte y se alejo yendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor gritando lo que se escucho "Vivian pásame la tarea". Scorpius prosiguió a comer su pay. Al estando casi en la entrada lo soltó.

-Ya Basta James-dijo la pelirroja con aire impaciente-si tan solo lo conocieras.

-Lo conocieras al cuerno-dijo James-no confió en el …no quiero que les haga daño o que su padre les haga daño, por andar de confiados.

A Rose le dio un tic en la comisura de el labio.

-¿Te escuchas?-James asintió, Rose trataba de decir las cosas despacio-Es ridículo, su padre tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer que tratar de hacernos "daño" J…solo habla con el de…Quidditch …ambos son cazadores y tal vez…-Rose miro como su primo se cerraba.

-Hola-Ambos miraron a 2 niños gemelos que recién habían entrado a Hogwarts junto con sus primas Lucy y Roxanne" sorpresivamente" puestas en Gryffindor, uno de Revenclaw tenia los ojos azules-plateados saltones, rubio, delgado el otro de Hufflepuf era idéntico a su hermano excepto en el color de cabello que era castaño como su padre.

-Hola-dijo Rose sonriendo-¿Cómo estás Lorcan?

-Bien-dijo sonriéndoles, James le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente-Mama les manda saludos…dice que siente no poder ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily. Esta con papá en busca de no se que criatura.-¿Cierto Lysander?, el otro chico el de Hufflepuf asintió.

-No volverán hasta finales o inicios de Mayo...-dijo Lysander empezando a caminar a la salida.- Rosie , James.-llegare tarde…nos vemos aunque este castillo es demasiado grande.

-Siempre tiene mucha prisa-dijo su hermano siguiéndole.

-Me saludan a la tía Luna y a tío Rolf-dijo James aun sonriendo.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

**-¿Lu…Luna Lovegood?****-**dijo Ron a Harry que parecía anonadado-

**-No veo cual otra-**Comento Harry.

-**Son muy lindos-**dijo Hermione feliz mirando a los gemelos irse-**se parecen mucho a Luna, es genial ¿verdad?**-miro a su amigos de su infancia.

**-Si, me alegro por Luna.-**dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente aun sorprendido , no se imaginaba a Luna de mamá, aunque a el tampoco de padre era todo eso tan sureal.

-**Bueno parecen normales.-**dijo Ron tranquilamente

-**Ronald-**dijo Hermione

-**Es enserio me da mucho gusto también-**Ron se movió disimuladamente a lado de Harry.-**¿Quién es el tio Rolf?**

Hermione sonrió de lado había tenido contacto con Luna y le comento a ella y a Ginny acerca de un Rolf Scamander un iniciante biólogo de criaturas mágicas. Hermione no comento nada a sus amigos.

-Rose…-dijo James cuando se perdieron de vista los gemelos-Solo no me gusta la forma en que te ve.

Rose le miro con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Solo digo que …te andes con cuidado-Rose hizo un movimiento involuntario de cabeza.-Fred, Louise y yo prometimos a tío George y a tío Ron cuidar de nuestras mujeres-James le guiño un ojo y salió antes de que Rose pudiera hablar.

-¡ARG! PAPÁ …PAPÁ –pataleo como niña chiquita-y El tío George-exclamo Rose tratando de seguir a James que corrió antes de que le alcanzara-¡JAMESSSSS! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo y dime que te dijo mi papá-empezó a correr –LE DIRE A TIA GINNY Y A LOS ABUELOS ….¡JAMES!-varios alumnos que pasaban los miraban con miedo.

-Y YO LE DIRE A TIO RON, QUE ESTAS DE AMIGA CON UN MALFOY.-Rose paro de repente y respirando hondo.-YA VEZ LA CATEDRA QUE LE DIO A ALBUS ACERCA DE CUIDAR SU ESPALDA. CUANDO SE ENTERO DE SU AMISTAD IMAGINATE A TI, PRIMITA-dijo gritando mientras seguía avanzando.

**-Corre James, Rose tiene el sindrome Hermione-**dijo acercándose a su hija mirándole como contenía el enojo-

Harry se rasco la cabeza. 3…2…1

-**¿Cómo que sindrome Hermione?...explícame Ronald-**dijo Hermione enojada.

-Rose…tus gritos se escuchan hasta Irlanda ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Albus llegando a su lado con sus libros.

-Tu hermano me saca de quicio-dijo Rose acomodándose un mecho de carmesí cabello.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo-dijo Albus dándole su mochila que se le quedo en el gran comedor, Scorpius sonreía.

-Weasley Cálmate-dijo riendo.

-¿Y tu?-le apunto con el dedo a el rubio que se hizo para atrás por reacción.-Al parecer le molesta a mis primos que me mires de ese modo-dijo acomodándose su mochila.

Hermione pudo notar como Scorpius se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué modo?-pregunto Albus.

-No se.-dijo Rose parpadeando empezando a caminar-pero sea como sea no lo hagas.

-¿De que hablas Weasley?-dijo Scorpius serio. -Muevanse el Profesor Longbottom nos mata si llegamos tarde.

**-¿Neville estricto? Uy-**dijo Ron interesado -**Me gustaría verlo.**

-**Creo que te quedaras con las ganas.-**dijo Harry, Hermione comprendió tomando a Ron de el brazo y a Harry de el hombro.

_**Luces. Mareo. Sordera**_

Hermione sarandeo la cabeza con fuerza al aterrizar, Ron abria y cerraba la boca para destapar sus oídos , Harry miraba el reloj como queriéndolo tirar a el suelo ahora se encontraban en el hibernadero de Herbologia había plantas por todos lados, Rose llevaba su cabellera lisa , gracias a la poción alisadora, Scorpius estaba a unas cuantas bancas de ella con el cabello mas corto y Albus estaba a lado de su prima hojeando un libro sumamente interesado, unos compañeros aventaban pergaminos , hacían escándalo o simplemente recostaban su cabeza en el pupitre, Como pudo observar el trio esa materia la compartían los Slytherin y los Revenclaw. Neville llego. Con un movimiento de varita le quito a un alumno un popote que utilizaba para lanzar papelitos , el joven sonrio inocentemente.

-**Parece muy feliz-**dijo Hermione mirándolo con nostalgia-**¿Quién diría que el niño que conocería en el tren y que buscaba una rana, seria profesor?, simplemente no me acostumbro.**

**-Si**-atino a decir Harry mirándolo.

-Bien alumnos, estamos comenzando el curso, de 3 así que quiero que los que no ls fue muy bien el año pasado hagan su mejor esfuerzo-Neville miro a unos cuantos Slytherin.-¿Alguien me puede decir que es esto?-Neville saco una planta extraña color verde chillante, Albus la observaba con atención, Scorpius parecía aburrido, la primera que Alzo la mano fue Rose, Hermione sonrió y Ron inflo su pecho con orgullo. Pero hablo sin ni siquiera ser apuntada por Neville.

-Es una Alihosty-Varios de Revenclaw bajaron sus manos decepcionado, y Scorpius puso atención-Produce histeria a quien la come, nauseas e intentos de suicidio, tiene un antídoto qu es…

-Weasley ¿podrías solo por un momento cerrar la boca?-una chica de Slytherin dejo caer su pluma-si , ya sabemos que eres un cerebrito, pero me aturde tu voz de superioridad-miro a Neville-hasta que profesor quiere que te calles.

-Srita. Stevens-dijo Neville negando.

-Si Rose-dijo uno de Revenclaw -déjanos una ¿no?-Albus le miro molesto. Su tono no era nada amable.

-Si, eres desesperante-atino a decir un Slytherin con cara de cansancio-Betabel.

Rose se puso roja de coraje. Al igual que Ron, Hermione miro a su hija con dulzura y Harry bajo la mirada.

-Betabel tienes en tu trasero-se levanto Scorpius enojado, Rose le miro con asombro., Albus dibujo una sonrisa.-Dejen a Rose, ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan…rápida y mas inteligente que todos ustedes…y…astuta…y…-miro a Rose dándose cuenta que todos le miraban con atención-y…

-Gracias Scorpius,-dijo Neville con los ojos como platos-creo que todos entendimos el punto…Bien Rose 10 puntos para Revenclaw-Rose miraba aun a Scorpius este bajo la mirada.

**-¿Me perdí de algo?-**dijo Harry serio mirando a el Malfoy.

**-Aun quiere limpiar su nombre**-dijo Ron cerrando sus ojos y sus oídos ante lo que tenia enfrente.

-**Fue muy lindo de su parte ayudar a Rose…**-dijo Hermione jugando con sus dedos y mirando a el pelirojo -¿**No cress, Ron?**

**-No-**dijo Ron-**Albus podría haberlo hech**o-dijo mirando a Harry reprochablemente este , le miro confundido

Al terminar la clase, Rose espero a que todos se fueran Albus tenia una sonrisa picara en los labios. Scorpius vacilo un poco y se fue seguramente a la sala común, Albus agarro aire.

-¿Rose?

-Eh-respondió la chica mirándolo.

-¿Recuerdas que hoy es el día para que te pruebes en el equipo de Quidditch?-Albus hizo que Rose cerrara los ojos con fuerza.-¿Lo olvidaste?...¡ROSE!

-No-dijo irritada-he entrenado como loca estos meses…tengo que quedarme con el puesto de Guardian, en serio lo deseo mas que nada.

-¡**Guardiana!...¿escucharon? eh Hermione…nuestra hija juega Quidditch.****-**Ron parecía satisfecho.

Hermione hizo una mueca mientras Harry le sonreí a Ron.

-¿Tía Hermione esta en desacuerdo?.-dijo Albus empezando a caminar-Adios padrino-Neville le miro negando-si ,cierto ,Adiós profesor Longbottom.

Harry , Ron y Hermione empezaron a caminar.

-Adiós Albus-dijo Neville guardando sus cosas-Suerte Rose.

-Gracias Profesor-dijo Rose sonriendo con un libro en el brazo.-No, mi madre cree que me distraeré , ella no quiere que juegue, pero obviamente no le hare caso , amo el Quidditch, que a ella no le guste no le da derecho a querérmelo quitar, Todo el mundo dice que me parezco tanto a ella en lo académico -Rose arrugo la nariz-pero no es cierto yo no quiero estar pegada a un libro todo el santo día. Lo siento por mamá. Si le gusta bien y si no también. Tiene de 2 enojarse o aceptarlo.

-¡**Pero que altanera!-**Exclamo Hermione-**Ron tienes que educarle, ¿escuchaste lo que me dijo?**

**-Jaja-**reia Harry.

Ron parecía entusiasmado**-¿Qué quieres que haga Hermione?...Que me le aparezca y que la deje sin cenar…DEJALA que este en el equipo-**reclamo Ron algo molesto.

Hermione iba a contraatacar pero se callo.

-Sera a las 5-dijo Albus-tienes unas horas para practicar iré a verte ¿esta bien?-Rose asintió.

Al parecer el tiempo se hizo más rápido, El trió apareció en una de las torres, en realidad solo podían aparecer donde Rose había escrito, miraron que estaban el la entrada de Revenclaw. Había una águila se abrió y salió Rose con uniforme de Quidditch color azul con blanco su escoba al parecer recién pulida, estaba detrás de ella decía que era una barredora 5000 muy bonita y ligera camino a prisa por el castillo, Ron estaba mas que emocionado que rebasaba a Rose para ir a los terrenos de juego, Hermione seguía molesta y Harry estaba muy contento. Ya estaban por salir en eso un chico pelirrojo seguido por una niña con cara de alegría la interceptaron.

-**Lily-**dijo Harry con la cara iluminada.

**-Hugo-**exclamo Hermione y Ron sonrió. Ambos niños vestían el uniforme de Gryffindor.

-Suerte Rose-dijo Hugo caminando a su lado.-Mamá se va a enfadar…

Rose bufo.

-¿Rose cuando acabes me prestas tu escoba?-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Claro-dijo Rose sonriendo-…Que no-termino Rose mirándole con burla, Lily hizo un puchero.-Si te pasa algo será mi responsabilidad, no quiero que te lastimes…pídeselas a tus hermanos.

-Pfff-dijo Lily-James ni de broma me lo presta y Albus tendría que preguntarle a mamá que dirá que ¡NO!-Lily suspiro con resignación.-Estoy castigada

-Papá dijo que le mandaras una lechuza en cuanto las practicas terminaran-el niño de ojos castaños y cabello quebrado le sonrió a su hermana se llevaban muy bien-Tienes que quedarte en el equipo Rosie, si no lo te reclutan los encantare a todos-Hugo saco su varita con aire de superioridad, Lily negó.

-Se cree mucho por que es el mejor de la clase-Lily frunció el ceño, Rose le sonrió con los labios. ,Herrmione sonrío al instante pero intento que no le viera Harry.-pero no me importa por que YO soy la mejor en Defensa contra las artes oscuras-Hugo frunció el ceño al igual que su madre, Harry contuvo la risa. A su amiga siempre le pico que fuera mejor que ella en Defensa… la historia se repetía con sus niños, Ron parecía embobado viendo a sus 2 hijos , parecía que no tenia suficiente de ellos. No ponía atención a sus amigos.

-Lils eso esta por cambiar-dijo Hugo altanero pero luego se hecho a reír, al igual que Lily al llegar , la hija de Ron Weasley sintió caliente el estomago no solo por los nervios en las gradas estaban TODOS sus primos no sabia si sentir vergüenza o alegría, estaba mezclado , Fred sostenía un cartel que decía " LA ROSA WEASLEY SACARA LAS ESPINAS" Rose se puso una mano en la cara en señal de frustración, Hugo reía con fuerza mientras se acercaba sus primos bajaban, Albus estaba algo alegado de ellos con Scorpius que le miraba, el era Cazador en Sytherin, Albus buscador, James en Gryffindor era cazador, Fred golpeador junto con Molly, Louise le gustaba mas ver, la verdad era que no quería exponer su bello rostro. Roxanne quería ser cazadora como su madre, Lucy no le interesaba, Lily y Albus que se morían por entrar a el equipo de Gryffindo tendrían que esperar. Ron parecía niño en una juguetería miraba ansioso la cancha de Quidditch. En eso llego la familia

-¡Rose! –Louise llego con el cartel encantado-¿Te gusta? Dominique lo encanto, me lo mando en cuanto se entero…pero Victoire lo intercepto y le agrego la rosa ¿Qué tal?...y Ted le agrego el águila.

-Dominique …Claro…-apunto Rose la prima con mas clase y pulgas , le había mandado ese cartel rio por debajo estaba una rosa preciosa color rojo dando vueltas ante colores dorados , era exquisito.-Dile que gracias. Victoire y Teddy hicieron muy buen trabajo.

-Ahora … hay muchas formas en que un cazador engaña –empezó James acomodándose sus gafas-puede hacer una finta en esos casos…¡te Tiras para el otro lado!

-¡Esperas!-dijo Fred

-¿Qué?-espeto James-¿Estas tarado?...en esos casos no puede esperar tiene que actuar.

-No-dijo Fred terminante-tienes que ser mas INTELIGENTE-James negó , Rose sabia que esto acabaría en pelea. Hugo miraba de Fred a James, Lily tomo a Louise de la mano y lo encamino a las gradas, Molly miro a Lucy que negó y les siguieron, si, empezaron discutir, Harry miraba a su hijo defender sus ideales demasiado exagerado y Hermione dijo que parecían niños de 6 años.

-¡CHICOS!-dijo Rose gritando para que la escuchasen-gracias…tengo que irme.

-Suerte Rosie-dijo Hugo que recibió de James un zape.

-¡HEY!

-No seas tonto ningún Weasley necesita, suerte es Natural-dijo Fred sonriéndole a James que apuro a Hugo.

-Acábalos-dijo James y Rose sonrió abiertamente, respiro hondo.

-Como dice papá hazlos MIER…

-**Ron**

**-¿Qué Hermione?-**dijo Ron casi gritando con cara divertido, Harry se tapo los oídos. Estaba a su lado.-

-¡HUGO!-exclamo Rose alzando una ceja.

-..DA-termino Fred, Rose negó sonriendo. Observándolo irse.

-Estoy rodeada de locos-dijo colocándose el casco-Que amo.-dijo para si. Al avanzar sintiendo el césped en sus botas miro a donde estaba Albus que le hizo una señal de apoyo y Scorpius le sonrió amablemente. Hermione se coloco a lado de su hija mirándole con amor, su cabello rojo salía de el casco. No era la única que llevaba porra, varios chicos que querían el puesto también , era la única mujer.

-Weasley-el capitán de el equipo de ojos negros cabello de el mismo color alto y atlético se acerco a ella, estaba en 7-eres joven pero veamos como lo haces , hay 4 contándote que quieren el puesto, lo haremos asi- Ron miro por encima de el hombro a el chico que tenia apuntes- Kelso y Ferguson están ahora, el que quede ira contra ti o Blahnik y el que quede al ultimo pues se queda con el puesto ¿esta claro?

Rose hizo una mueca-como el agua.

-Espera por allá-dijo apuntando una banca-la chica asintió y tambaleándose con todo y escoba se sentó a su lado se sentó un chico de Gryffindor el guapo Isaak Cooper.

-Tranquila-dijo sonriéndole, Rose se sonrojo.-estaba asi cuando fui elegido guardián...de hecho la semana pasada, tambien se graduo el de Gryffindor.

-Eh…no estoy nerviosa,

-**Si no esta nerviosa…asi que Fuera…Fuera…-**Dijo Ron hablándole a Isaak sabiendo que no le escuchaba.

**-Ron –**advirtió Harry divertido.

-Respira…todo estará bien…-le toco la nariz con una de sus dedos y después tomo su mano.

Ron parecía a punto de un ataque de epilepsia.

-**HERMIONE-**la castaña se sobresalto y Harry se aproximo a Ron con cautela como cuando uno se acerca a un león que no ha comido en 3 meses**-¡MIRA!...HAZ ALGO…!...!-**apunto a Isaak.

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?**-dijo Hermione mirándole con seriedad-

Harry quería atacarse de la risa pero se contenía, daba miedo no creyó verlo tan celoso , pobre Rose, ahora Ginny podrá decir que no le fue tan mal. Después para abrir las puerta de el inframundo beso a Rose en la comisura de el labio, fue un mero roce, pero fue suficiente para que Rose se tornara como un tomate y se alejara , ya había sido perseguida por Isaak en ocasiones pero siempre estaban Scorpius o Albus esta vez vio la oportunidad que estaba sola bajo y la atrapo, Después Isaak miro a donde estaba Scorpius como retándole, parecía que Cooper lo hizo en publico para proclamarla su presa. Ron se puso lívido Harry lo agarro antes de que tocase nada, Hermione sonrió emocionada. pero no era el único, Albus se levanto , Scorpius seguía con su mirada fría a Cooper que le mostro el dedo de el corazón, Albus creyó que era a el y se iba a bajar pero Scorpius se lo impidió. Todos los presentes miraban.

-Atrapalas …-dijo Isaak guiñándole un ojo mientras se iba y Rose al parecer capto gritos. volteo

-¡ESTAS MUERTO! MUERTO…ES MAS NO, NO TE MATARE, TE ENTERRARE VIVO!-gritaba Hugo que estaba siendo detenido por Lily.-Y BAILARE ENCIMA DE TI…-tenia sus cabello rojo moviéndose sin control.

-¡HUGO!-dijo Lily.

-Cálmate Hugo-dijo Fred seriamente y después sus ojos se tornaron tenebrosos-ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PERRA-dijo Fred queriendo sacar su varita impedido por su hermana Roxanne.

-No seas idiota Fred, ganaras un castigo-dijo la morena.

-¡Salop de merde!-dijo Louise furico en francés.- Tu es pas estupide, tu es un conard- y seguía maldiciendo en frances, era su reacción siempre que se enojaba.

-OUI-exclamo riendo Lucy que se le hacia divertido todo ese teatro.-no sean exagerados fue solo un beso de buenos deseos , ni fue en la boca.

-Lu, no estas ayudando.-informo Lily agarrando a Hugo y tratando de jalar a James , Rose podía escuchar toda estaba cerca además los gritos era muy fuertes.

-¡CALLATE LOUISE¡-exclamo Molly tratando de detener a James, la gente alrededor reía o miraba interesado,

-ESPERA A QUE TE ALCANSE-James estaba siendo sostenido por Media Lily, Lucy se unió al ver que se le notaban las venas de el cuello-HASTA A TU ABUELA LE VA A DOLER….Y

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! YA-grito Rose furica –es vergonzoso…no fue nada y si me entero que alguno de ustedes…miro de uno a a uno a sus primos-les advierto si le pasa algo a Cooper se las vera conmigo…no JAMES CALLATE… me se cuidar sola…TSS ...DILE A PAPA HUGO ¿QUE INTERESA?…

-WEASLEY-

Rose suspiro y volteo avergonzada.

**-Eh, creo que Rose esta bien cuidada-**atino a decir Harry perplejo.

**-Esto es un circo-**dijo Hermione negando.

Ron se veía enojado.-**como que ¿Qué interesa?**

-Si lo siento-dijo negando y subiendo a su escoba-cálmate que no te desconcentres-al estar en el aire el trió subió con ella como si flotaran Hermione agarro aterrada el brazo de Ron. Había 2 cazadores que empezaron a volar. Rose parecía estar sumamente avergonzada, pero una voz le hizo reaccionar que estaban empezando la prueba.

-¡ROSE!-la voz de Albus la despertó y con una pierna bloqueo el primer gol.

-¡VAMOS ROSE! –la voz inconfundible de Scorpius hizo que sonriera instantáneamente. Blahnik también evito el suyo.

-ESO Rosie-Al parecer Hagrid había llegado le dijo que estaría ahí.

-¡CUIDADO ROSE!-dijo James al ver como se acercaba un cazador-A EL OTRO LADO.

-ESPERA-grito Fred.

-UUU-se escucho en las gradas mas sin embargo la voz de Lily y Molly nerviosas, había notado un gol.

-NO IMPORTA –gritaba Hugo.

La chica rio a mandíbula abierta, sabia que la amaban como la apoyaban y protegían y no les iba a fallar, los otros 3 llegaron y Rose atrapo todos, había pasado a la segunda y final ronda. El chico le dio la mano y Rose sonrío yendo hacia las gradas.

-Has estado genial-dijo James al parecer había olvidado momentáneamente lo de Cooper.

Albus y Scorpius iban bajando gradas para estar mas cerca.

-Enfócate-dijo Hugo y Lily le miro negando.

-¿Dónde esta Lucy?-pregunto Molly.

-Se aburrió-contesto Louise-dijo que le contáramos el resto.

-Pfff-exclamo Fred y Roxanne sonreí a su prima.

Segundos después era su turno contra Kelso, el mismo procedimiento.

-**¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar en el suelo?-**se quejo Hermione.

Había aire sonó el silbato. Los cazadores fueron volando a toda velocidad. Había salvado uno , Kelso también , hizo girar la escoba salvando el segundo, después el tercero ambos estaban empatados cuando el fallo una , si conseguía salvar 2 mas el puesto era suyo…

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-se escucharon aplausos desde las gradas.

**-Ajajaja**-Ron reía feliz mientras bajaban al igual que su hija. Hermione quería besar el suelo y Harry cruzo los brazos mirando a Albus , James y Lily que se acercaban en diferentes direcciones , primero llego Albus que abrazo a su prima con fuerza.

-Felicidades.

Scorpius había llegado con el y alzo los brazos al igual que Rose.

-Haste a un lado Malfoy-dijo James sin siquiera darle oportunidad a Rose de regañarlo, apenas se iban a acercar para abrazarse , Albus agarro a Scorpius de el brazo para evitar su caída. Detrás de ellos todos los primos que gritaban sin parar, Hugo regaño a su hermana por lo de Isaak reviviendo todo , y había pura confusuin y risas, Hermione sentía en el estomago un nudo y trataba de no perder el control, quería gritar de alegría con ellos, Ron miraba de Rose a Hugo con amor, mientras Harry se movia de James a Lily y después a Albus feliz al ver a Albus a su lado Scorpius tenia sus ojos grises un dejo de trisiteza.-Tendras que entrenar si quieres parar mis goles-dijo James altanero.

-Uy Que miedo-dijo Rose riendo.

-Recuerda la carta que le prometiste a papá-recordo de nuevo Hugo.-nomas terminase esto.

-Weasley…Contamos contigo-dijo el capitán dándole una sonrisa y recogiendo bates.

De nuevo parecieron ir rápido.

Ahora Rose estaba con sus cabellos escurriendo , vestida con unos pants pegados rosas y una blusa de ¾ blanca, había un poco de aire fresco, estaba anocheciendo, tenia en sus manos una carta que decía _Papá, _caminaba rápido y llegaron a la lechuseria.

-**Es muy bonita-**dijo Hermione analizándola.-

**-Demasiado-**dijo Ron serio , no sonaba feliz, Harry lo capto y le puso una mano en su hombro lo de el tal Cooper le había afectado.

Al llegar noto que había alguien mas

-Scor-dijo alegre, El rubio había escuchado que iría a enviar una carta así que la espero, olía mal y había demasiadas lechuza y excremento.

-Tenia que ver a Salazar-el ave ululo –este…quería ver si se había alimentado.

-Hola, Salazar que hermoso plumaje-dijo Rose sobándole la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedes usarlo-dijo colocándose las manos en el bolsillo.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo yendo hacia la lechuza y amarrándosela en la pata-Ve…

Salazar se fue majestuosamente.

-¿Nos vamos? Me da asco estar aquí-dijo Scorpius haciendo muecas, Rose asintió, el trió lo siguió.

Bajaban las escaleras, Ron decía incoherencia mirando a Malfoy.

-Felicidades-dijo pegándole con el codo-pero te destruiré-dijo como amenaza, Ron frunció el ceño.-No porque seas mi amiga seré blando-Ron tenia ahora sus orejas colorada, Hermione suspiro, Harry seguía caminando deseando no estar ahí.

Silencio...

Rose se acomodo el cabello.-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-En Herbologia-dijo Rose vacilantemente. Scorpius se paso una mano por el cabello,

-No es nada.-dijo ronco y sonrojado.-Rose-la detuvo…¿Isaak Cooper…

-Urg, ni me lo menciones-dijo rodando los ojos-por su culpa este ha sido un dia agridulce…

Scorpius siguió.

-…se propaso contigo?

-No-dijo sonrojado ante la preocupación de Scorpius. Este paso saliva medio sonriendo. Buscando en su bolsillo. Saco un broche.

**-Oh-**dejo escapar Hermione preocupada.

**-****¿Qué?-**dijo Harry , Ron miraba atento.

Rose miraba el broche en forma de estrella, era muy hermoso parecía que tenua diamentes incrsutados.

-Cuando era niño, me encantaba que mi mamá lo tuviera puesto-hizo una pausa parecía nervioso-me lo dio cuando tenia 8 y me dijo que se lo regalara a alguien especial-Rose parpadeo, el trió se quedo congelado-y pues eres mi amiga…y…-Rose bajo la mirada triste-pensé en ti como regalo de que hayas entrado a el equipo-Rose le dio una media sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Es hermoso…pero no puedo aceptarlo es de tu madre…-dijo nerviosa.

-**No lo tomes seguro esta hechizado con algún encantamiento de posesión****-**Ron parecía preocupado.

**-Ron-**Hermione negó mirándole.

-Toma-se lo coloco en sus manos-Rose se sonrojo de nuevo aun mas-es mágico cambia según tu estado de animo-sonrío, -No acepto un no por respuesta-

Rose se lo coloco en su blusa y se puso rosa intenso.

Scorpius bajo la mirada serio.

-¿Qué significa?-dijo sonriéndole entusiasmada.

**-Esta enamorada.-**dijo Hermione levemente solo Harry la escucho

-**¿Qué?-**dijo Harry susurrando también, Hermione asintió, el de ojos verdes se los olía.

**-Se que Son…le compre uno a mi mamá hace mucho-**dijo despacito la castaña.

-Que estas…-dijo Scorpiu parecía molesto.-feliz.

Rose sonrío-Cierto.

-Cree** que es de el tal Cooper-**dijo Hermione leyendo el rostro de el rubio. Ron parecía a punto de explotar. Y mas por lo que paso a continuación , Rose se empezó a acercarse lentamente a Scorpius, Hermione abrió la boca con horror y Harry no sabia si iba a tener estomago para aguantar pero el rubio hizo a un lado la cabeza y giro. Rose parecía avergonzada.

-Te acompaño a tu sala común-dijo Scorpius como si nada empezando a caminar

-Claro-dijo Rose con su voz apagada.

Mientras Ron iba a ser diagnosticado con diabetes ante tantos corajes.


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch

Rose estaba sentada estilo buda con un libro en sus manos titulado "Opiniones de un payaso" de Henri Boll, era un escritor alemán, trataba de un payaso nada divertido que odiaba a la iglesia y varias desgracias mas allá por la época de la 2da guerra mundial, se lo había regalado su abuelo muggle, Hermione suspiraba mirándola, su cabello rojo alisado por completo lo tenia atado en una coleta, Ron tenia las manos en el bolsillo leyendo el libro por encima de el hombro de su hija y Harry se recargo en la pared, la sala de Revenclaw era muy acogedora.

-**Este libro es demasiado deprimente**-dijo Ron con voz seria.

En ese momento una muchacha de cabello corto color almendra y ojos aceitunados se le acerco , vestía encima de su uniforme una sudadera color crema.

-Rose-

La dueña de el nombre levanto la vista y sonrió con los labios.

-Kate-Saludo Rose cerrando su libro.

-Eh…¿no iras a el partido?-La chica se dejo caer en el sillón tenía un semblante preocupante, Harry la miro más de cerca se veía nerviosa.

-Es la primera vez que Albus juega contra mis demás primos…vendrán mis padres y mis tios, me siento entre la espada y la pared.-Rose suspiro-Bueno…no me puedo quejar al menos no estoy en la piel de tío Harry y tia Ginny-

-**Ay, no-**exclamo Hermione pero entrecerró los ojos al ver la emoción de Harry y Ron-

**-Esto estará bueno-**Ron golpeo a Harry en el hombro.-**tus 2 hijos enfrentándose. **

**-Si, pero Rose tiene razón me siento extraño…**

**-¿Por qué?-**dijo Ron como si estuviera loco-**tu lealtad esta con James…con Gryffindor por supuesto.**

**-¡Ronald!-**dijo Hermione negando-**Harry, no puede elegir por encima a ninguno de los 2.**

Harry se preparaba para la respuesta de el pelirrojo pero en eso Rose se levanto y tomo de un asiento vacio una moderna chamarra color negra y se alzo las calcetas hasta la rodilla, Su amiga sonrió y le dijo mientras se acomodaba su bufanda.

-Bueno, no te costara mucho decidirte a quien apoyar-dijo Kate con voz melosa.

-¿Mh?

-Ya sabes…Scor-pius Mal-foy también jugara-Kate le pego con el codo en las costillas.

Hermione miro a Ron que miraba a Kate como si estuviera explicando la teórica cuántica. Harry observo como Rose se ponía colorada y no precisamente por estar cerca de la chimenea.

-¿D-d-de Que..-Rose tartamudeo y casi pierde el equilibrio-Si bueno mi AMIGO Scorpius también jugara y ¿Qué con eso?-dijo Rose aun roja. Ron parecía satisfecho con la respuesta mientras Harry y Hermione intercambiaban miradas de entendimiento.-Anda vamos-miro su reloj de muñeca intentando cambiar rápidamente de conversación.-el partido casi empieza. Las 2 chicas al igual que el trió salió de la sala común varios alumnos iban saliendo igual, unos Slytherin salieron con una enorme Serpiente plateada encantada que era aterradora manipulada mágicamente, Ron sintió fría su espina, a Harry le gusto sentir el ambiente de entusiasmo por el partido. Unos cuantos Hufflepuf estaban delante de ellas, en eso un chico rubio con una playera de manga larga color rojo y que dejaba ser su musculatura se acerco a las muchachas, Kate la amiga de Rose puso cara de boba. Y Rose hizo una mueca acostumbrada.

-Rosie-el chico de 6 curso , de cabello rubio le extendió una banderilla roja con dorado.

-Louis-dijo Kate con ojos de borrego, el chico le sonrió , Hermione rio.-¡Hola!-Rose rio por debajo. Harry y Ron se miraron.

-¿Cómo estas Katie?-dijo Louis galantemente.

-Se llama Kate-informo Rose negando.

-Pero no importa estuvo bastante cerca, Louis-dijo la chica coquetamente, Rose suspiro cansada.

-Vengan siéntense con nosotros, Mis tíos llegaron y quieren…-Rose negaba.

-No quiero tomar partido por ninguno asi que me sentare con mi casa-dijo Rose sonriendo -en un lugar neutral-Louise se acomodo un rubio mechón.

-Como quieras, Hugo estará decepcionado-Louis se despido y corrió hacia las gradas.

-Deja de babear-dijo Rose a su amiga que parecía que en cualquier momento se desprendería de el suelo para irse flotando, mientras seguían caminando hacia las gradas-mojaras mi chaqueta-Kate le agarraba de el brazo.

-Es tan apuesto-suspiro-¿Crees que le guste?-dijo emocionada.

-No-dijo Rose caminando mas aprisa.

Harry , Ron y Hermione se apresuraron también.

-Eres tan mala-dijo Kate con cara de molestia-

-Estoy siendo buena amiga-informo Rose –Louise anda quedando con una chica de su año es de Gryffindor creo que se llama Nataly y es muy hermosa-Kate la quería matar con la mirada.

-Bueno-dijo en un suspiro de decepción mientras ya estaban en el exterior mientras copitos de nieve caían-Esta Albus o James o Fred…-Rose parpadeo, así como Ron y Hermione le miraba escandalizada.

-Es que todos tus primos son tan sensuales-dijo mordiéndose un labio.-

**-Ajajajajja-**rio Ron.

**-Deberia estar estudiando en vez te pensar esas cosas-**comento Hermione con negatividad. Mientras Harry reía y se sentía incomodo a la vez, una muchacha consideraba apuestos a sus hijos bueno no hizo mal trabajo.

-¿Sensuales?-exclamo conteniendo la risa Rose.

-Albus tiene unos ojos que hipnotizan, un cabello, y esa maña de sacar la lengua cuando estudia-Rose le miro con miedo-James con esa sonrisa picara esas pecas coquetas y esos brazos …dan ganas de que me apretujara con ellos-Rose abrió la boca espantada. Harry se puso rojo y Ron reía aun mas…

-URG-exclamo la chica al mismo tiempo que su madre.

-…Fred-prosiguió Kate sin darle importancia a su amiga-tiene una piel , unos pectorales de hierro y un trasero que…-hizo una señal con sus manos

-¡OK; YA ENTENDI!-exclamo Rose tapándose los oídos-eres una pervertida-Rose rio-una no quiere escuchar esas cosas. Son mi familia tienen mi sangre a la otra guárdate tus "inteligentes" comentarios, y solo tienes 13 años -termino divertida

-Pff-bufo Kate –Entonces no quieres oír lo que tengo que decir de Hugo… me gustaría ser 2 años menor…

-¡KATE!-Rose le miro ahora sin risa-es mi hermanito …te prohíbo acercártele a no menos de 5 metros-Rose después sonrió.

-Es tan lindo-Rose alzo una ceja-no te preocupes no lo intentare conquistar …por ahora-Hermione la señalo furiosa.-unas niñas de 1 , están loquitas por el.

-¿En serio?

**-¿En serio?-**dijo Ron orgulloso al mismo tiempo que su hija, Hermione cruzo los brazos.

-Si-dijo Kate sin detenerse mientras Rose se quedo plantada donde estaba. -escuche a unas niñas cuchichear acerca de el.

Rose rio, Ron parecía satisfecho, Harry sonreía pero agarro a Hermione que casi se resbala.

-Dices muchas idioteces para estar en Revenclaw, jaja-apunto Rose-

-Eres una mala cuñada.-Kate le sonrió divertida y Rose negó.

Harry, Ron y una enojada Hermione subieron por las escaleras hasta las gradas, daba de frente a la de los profesores y padres de familia diviso a su tío Harry con Ginny que tenia una mirada ansiosa mientras que la de Harry era de expectación Ron a lado de este bostezando y Hermione que hablaba con Hugo , que se libero de ella y fue con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Harry se miraba a si mismo, muchos estudiantes lo miraban pero no parecía importarle, Ron le decía algo y este reía con fuerza , pronto se callaron, Rose paso saliva con fuerza, la señora Hooch se veía avanzando con la quaffle. Los de Slytherin se aproximaban por el lado izquierdo y de el otro lado claro esta los leones, los pequeños copos de nieve seguían cayendo en son tranquilo, se escucharon aplausos y gritos de apoyo , Rose aplaudía con fuerza al ver salir a su primo con cara analizadora, Scorpius fue el ultimo en salir con cara arizca, Hermione diviso a Draco Malfoy pero no comento nada a sus amigos.

**-Albus parece muy confiado.-**dijo Ron recargándose en Hermione.

-¿Cómo crees que acabe esto?-preguntaba Kate a su amiga que alzo los hombros.-Esperemos que esto no termine con la buena racha de Slytherin, desde que tu primo es buscador no han perdido los últimos 2 partidos que han jugado…debió tenerte consideración y haber dejado ganar a Revenclaw-termino con nota triste, aunque no dejaste entrar ni una quaffle de Slytherin.

-Lo se-dijo Rose seria-pero Al, cogió la snitch y aunque hayamos anotado … no nos ayudo…Cooper también es bueno-termino Rose acomodándose un mechón de pelo…¡Hey! pero no te preocupes nos falta jugar contra Hufflepuf.

-Y Gryffindor-termino agarrándose la cabeza Katie.

Rose no contesto, sabia que Gryffindor era el mejor equipo.

-Weasley, Kieley, dense la mano.-dijo la señora Hooch, se pudo ver como Fred y una muchacho como de 17 años de cabello negro le daba la mano a el pelirrojo-Ron se movía para ver mejor.

-**Auch, Ron me has pisado-**se quejo Hermione con cara de dolor.

-Monten las escobas cuando suene el silbato…3,2,1-

Los jugadores estaban ya en el aire James sonreía de oreja a oreja, cuando lo hacia no se podía mas que huir, Rose miro a Albus que empezó a volar como rayo. Scorpius estaba cerca de donde estaba. Molly que ocupaba el puesto de golpeadora a el igual que Fred mandaba una bludger a un cazador de Slytherin que tenia la Quaffle que la aventó en dirección a Scorpius. Se escuchaba la narración.

_-Malfoy con la quaffle va hacia la meta…¡Cuidado!-_

Todos dieron un "U" de alivio, el rubio se había podido mantener en el aire, James Potter venia de frente hacia el con toda la intención de una colisión, Rose apretaba los labios, mientras Hermione miraba con Draco se había levantado molesto. Ron hizo una mueca de de frustración. Albus se veía que estaba en busca de la snitch, la había encontrado toda la gente se dio cuenta , Rose sonrió de lado , su primo era ridículamente rápido, tenia una mirada de halcón esto acabaría pronto, pero en eso Fred le corto el camino, seguían 0-0, Harry pensó que esto podría durar por horas ya que los 2 equipos era muy buenos. –

_-Calero con la quaffle se la da a Frederick, que se la da a Malfoy…Fred Weasley lanza una bludger en su dirección…¡Buena reacción!...Malfoy pasa a Potter y a Weasley y ahora …Ha anotado Slytherin…va ganando 10-0-_

Molly hizo una mueca de enojo mientras Fred le gritaba a James que se reía con sarcasmo.

-Esos 2 siempre acaban enojados cuando a Quidditch se refiere-dijo Rose mirándolos.-¡Vamos Molly!...¡BIEN SCOR!-Ron la miro como si estuviera loca, Scorpius paso por su lado y sonrió.

Después anoto Gryffindor.

_-Anotación de James Potter …10-10_

_-_¡ESO JAMES!

Kate la miro alzando una ceja.

El partido siguió sin muchos contratiempos , Albus localizo la Snitch de nuevo el buscador de Gryffindo iba muy por detrás de el, Rose se mordía un labio.

-¡ALBUS…MUEVETE …RAPIDO …ACELERA!

-Si claro, no apoyas a ni a Gryffindo ni a Slytherin-dijo Kate con sarcasmo, Rose no le contesto.

-¡JAMES!

No era el único grito que se escucho, a Hermione le pareció escuchar a Harry y a Ginny, Ron saco aire aliviado James había agarrado la escoba de su hermano por los palitos eso es claramente …

-Falta …falta Potter-dijo la Señora Hooch acercándose a los hermanos. Albus estaba rojo de furia mientras James hacia una señal de que le daba igual.

-_Magnolia Red…tomara el penalti_

Una muchacha de cara de ardilla , anoto eso dejaba a Slytherin 20-10.

Rose miraba a James con molestia. El partido siguió su curso, Molly mando una bludger a Red que tenia la Quaffle se desequilibro y la soltó la agarro James y anoto de nuevo, esto los dejaba empatados, a Rose se le acelero el corazón casi nadie se había dado cuenta que Albus iba detrás de una pelota dorada, James y Fred se miraron, en eso Malfoy se interpuso haciendo que Fred lo maldijera y James quería golpearlo pero salió volando en otra dirección.

-Albus _Potter a agarrando la Snitch…Slytherin gana…170-20_

Ron dio un puñetazo , Hermione rodo los ojos, Harry no sabia ni que sentir, Rose jalo a su amiga y la obligo a bajar corriendo antes de que la gente no los dejara pasar, Kate se acomodaba la falda que volaba por el viento, Rose llego a los terrenos pastosos cubiertos de nieve con su amiga de lado ,queriendo ir hacia Albus pero James ya estaba con ellos.

-Eres un tramposo.-dijo Albus mirando enojadísimo a su hermano que se veía a punto de querer gritar iban invictos desde el año anterior y su hermanito les había quitado eso.

-Callate Albus…¿Dónde esta?-James parecía a el borde de la locura.-TU

Scorpius salió de entre la bola de felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Se señalo.

-No te hagas el idiota, Malfoy-James se iba a acercar pero Rose y Albus se lo impedían, Ron noto que Kate se puso rosa al ver a James.

-James Sirius Potter ven aquí AHORA-dijo Ginny Weasley con cara de pocos amigos, Harry estaba a su lado con las manos en el bolsillo con el ceño fruncido, Rose le sonreía a Scorpius y le tomo de el brazo.

-Rose Jane Weasley ven aquí AHORA-dijo Ron al verla cerca de Scorpius , Rose solto rápidamente a su amigo, su padre solo se había enterado de su amistad solo un mes atrás, y dio el grito ene el cielo, se alegraba de que su padrino, su madre y sus abuelos intervinieran para dejarlo "entrar en razón".

-**De miedo ¿no Hermione?-**susurro Harry a la castañacuando los hermanos se enojaron con sus respectivo miraba a el futuro Ron ligeramente rosa, estaba tan apuesto con esa barba de 3 dias.

Harry y Ginny regañaban a su hijo mientras Rose se acerco sospechando que había hecho mal.

-No puedes decidir con quien hacer amistad…Papá-informo Rose, su amiga Kate le hizo una seña y esta entendió. La chica desapareció mientras alumnos estaban a los alrededores.

-Rose-dijo Ron seriamente-solo ten cuidado…

-¿Me vas a sermonear?

-Te puedo sermonear lo que a mi se me venga en gana-dijo el pelirojo con tono que ponía fin a la defensa de Rose.

-¡**Que dulce Ron!-**dijo ironico Harry –**Papi es muy comprensivo**.

-**Cierra la boca-**contesto el pelirrojo

-Rose hazme un favor y dile a tu hermano que use la pasta dental que le receto Papá que su muela picada esta peor. -Hermione llego con una bufando rosa alrededor de su cuello tapándole la mitad de la cara. Ron joven sonrio al verla.-Ron, no me mires asi, sabes ocmo se pondrá si senenteran que usamos magia para remediarlo.

-Parece que a James no le esta yendo muy bien-dijo con una risa Rose.

-Ginny esta furiosa-dijo Hermione juntando las manos mientras Ron la abrazo.-Tengo que regresar a el trabajo, -Ron rodo los ojos-Y tu también, Harry dijo que no era dia libre , solo veriamos el juego. Loa aurores nunca descansan.

Harry y Ron sonrieron satisfechos y Hermione se abalanzo de el brazo de su novio.

**-Sabia que lo lograrían**-dijo la castaña dando brinquitos.

Rose no prestaba mas atención no muy lejos de ahí se veía a Draco Malfoy que hablaba animadamente con un hombre que sostenía de el hombro a Lea Ritz, Scorpius se pasaba unamano por el cuello y sonreía vacilantemente. En eso Su madre la tomo de la cara y le beso en la mejilla, Ron la abrazo como despido .

-¿Has visto a tu hermano?

Rose negó a su padre.

Albus se puso a su lado despidiéndose de sus tios, la peliroja suspiro.

-James no va a dejar las cosas asi.-dijo Rose

-Lo se-respondió el de ojos verdes resignado.-¿Una partida de ajedrez? En eso si puedes ganarme

-¡Oh!…no lo hiciste-dijo Rose negando golpeándole en el hombro

-¡Ja!-rio Albus.

Molly pasaba con su bate en un hombro, Albus y Rose la acompañaron en silencio hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Albus en estos momento como te odio-dijo Molly con una media sonrisa.

Albus sonrió vacilante.

El tiempo se hizo mas aprisa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ahora en el gran comedor.

-Fred, solo han perdido un partido-dijo Rose apoyándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

**-Harry , en serio creo que deberíamos salir de aquí-**dijo Hermione

**-¿Alguna idea?**

Hermione suspiro.

-Cierto, Fred Vamos contra Revenclaw después…pan comido-dijo James colocándose pan en la boca.

-¿¡QUE?-exclamo Rose indignada-

-Tu eres la única buena en ese equipo Rose-dijo Fred sonriendo.

-NO ES CIERTO

-Si, es metiéndose en la conversación el guardián de Gryffindor el guapo Isaak Cooper.

-¿A ti quien te hablo?-dijo Louise pomposamente.

-Ustedes son imposibles-dijo Rose negando –Ah , cierto Hugo-el chico de cabello quebrado volteo junto con Lily-Mamá dice que utilices la pasta que te dio el abuelo.

-Si, Si-dijo Hugo algo harto.

La chica fue con paso decidido hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-James no me habla-informo Albus nada mas se sento su prima.

-Mejor esta de un humorcito.-dijo la chica.

-Adios Scor-Lea Ritz paso tocándole la espalda. Rose sintió algo extraño en su pecho.

-Parece que alguien es popular con las chicas-dijo con sarcasmo Albus.

Scorpius le miro con sus ojos grises con sarcasmo.

-¿Lea?-dijo Rose mirándola con detenimiento.

**-Esta celosa.-**dijo Harry

Hermione negó y Ron parpadeo .

-Al parecer mi madre quiere que me lie con ella.-dijo Scorpius serio.-Es de linaje y todo eso ya saben …

-¿Eso tiene importancia para ti?-pregunto Rose.

-No, es solo que mi padre y…-Albus miro como las orejas de Rose se tornaban rojas.

-Osea que no te liarías con alguien que no tuviera un…

-Yo no dije nada de eso-se defendió Scorpius, Albus se quería hundir los empezaban a mirar.

Harry comprendía el dolor de su hijo.

-Solo CALLATE SCORPIUS MALFOY-dijo Rose enojada. Saliendo de el gran comedor.

-**Eso de irse tan dramática es tan tuyo Hermione-**dijo Ron sorprendido.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

**-Y a ti es igualita en el berrinche.-**contraataco Hermione

**-¿Berrinche?**

_**Luz. .**_

Ahora estaban uno de los pasillo abiertos de el colegio, era de noche caía un aguacero, Rose tenia los brazos cruzados sus rojos cabellos los traia rebeldes y sueltos. Ante ella estaba Scorpius con el cabello tipo mohaw, se veían como mas grandes seguramente eso paso meses antes de que llegaran con Harry del "pasado"

-Scorpius por favor-suplicaba Rose casi llorando-Déjame.-notaron que la sostenía de el brazo.

-Te explico-dijo Scorpius con voz desesperada.

Ron miro a Harry y después a Hermione con enojo.

**-Quiere que la sueltes-**dijo Ron a Scorpius

-**Es inútil-**informo Hermione.

Rose se libero de Scorpius y se fue corriendo hacia afuera buscaba entre sus ropas su varita , el trio siguiéndola, el agua la había empapado de arriba abajo Scorpius le pisaba los talones, en eso la volvió a agarrar, el agua estaba helada salía humo de sus bocas y bruscamente, el rubio le beso de lleno en la boca. Rose trataba de zafarse pero cedió y agarro a Scorpius de la cara, con ternura este la apretó de su cintura, Harry estaba en shock , Hermione se puso una mano en la boca, no esperaba eso, Ron…bueno Ron…

**-Maldito desgraciado-**el Weasley fue hacia el pero solo lo traspaso. Estaba fuera de si.

-**Ron**

**-Hermione-**Ron fue hacia a ella.**-HAZ QUE PARE AHORA…¡HARRY NO TE QUEDES COMO IMBECIL!**

**-**NO PUEDO TENERTE LEJOS TE NECESITO CONMIGO…NO TEPUEDO DEJAR DE AMAR …MI PADRE ME ODIA POR ESO …WEASLEY TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE.- grto el rubio , Hermione suspiro mirando a Ron que parecía nockeado.

Rose sonrio. Seguía el aguacero.

-LO SE-grito la chica-SIEMPRE ME VAS A QUERRER…COMO YO A TI Y NO IMPORTA QUE ESTES DE NOVIO DE LEA O DE MIL DE BRUJAS…YO SOY LA UNICA EN TU VIDA-empezó a llorar-¿Por qué? Paso esto.- Scorpius la abrazo con fuerza y le beso dulcemente. Ron se sento en el pasto mirándolos con rabia, Hermione se hinco con el.

**-Dejame-**Susurro

-No no PUEDO.-dijo Rose tan de repente que Ron la miro-Estas con ella, yo no puedo ser tu juguete , no quiero estar disponible cada que se te antoje.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Scorpius-Yo te amo a ti…no eres mi juguete …te lo repito te amo a ti

-ESTAS CON LEA-repitió colérica la chica y salió corriendo de nuevo empapada.-QUEDATE CON ELLA

-Rose…Rose…WEASLEY-dijo Scorpius siguiéndola.

El trió emprendió de nuevo la ida hacia el castillo , Scorpius la volvió a tomar y la beso con desesperación.

-N…-jadeo Rose.

Había un cuarto vacio y obligo a Rose a entrar. La chica respiraba con dificultad.

-Scorpius-dijo amenazadoramente Rose.

-Escúchame.

-No-dijo con molestia intentando pasar.

-Bien-la beso de nuevo, Rose lo golpeaba pero cedió de nuevo Scorpius la pego hacia su cuerpo, la chica no puso resistencia, el chico paso sus manos hacia las piernas de la pelirroja, que se trato de zafar pero el rubio la apretó . le beso el cuello, la chica lo abrazo.

-Scorpius …-dijo la chica entre suplica y placer.

Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, Harry sentía que ver eso estaba mal

**-RON**

**-MALFOY SUELTALA, DEJALA -**habia agarrado unos libros que lo traspasaba.

Paro Rose correspondía y le empezó a quitar la camisa , y beso su oreja.

**-HAY QUE HACER ALGO PERO YA-**

**-Ron esto ya paso…o va a pasar-**dijo Hermione confundida.

Rose estaba ya en brassier, su pelo totalmente mojado, Harry se tapo los ojos con las manos rápidamente, Hermione obligo a Ron voltearse.

-**No quiero ver esto-**informo Harry

Se escucho un gemido.

-**…ni oir…-**

**-RON mirame-**HErmione tomo a Ron de la cara-**tranquilízate **


End file.
